Inferno
by Lovely an Brooding
Summary: Ripper Stefan Salvatore has many weaknesses, turns out one of them is Bonnie Bennett. Story post Season 2, Episode 22.
1. Chapter 1

She graciously put others before herself. And that was her problem, perpetually bringing her to this exact moment.

He senses the witch is more nervous than usual and it shoots his skepticism. His eyes find the night road once again and they both pretend to ignore the jarring silence that was every bit conspicuous in their tense car ride.

For as long as Damon remembered, the word "good" didn't fit in his category because people frequently reminded him of that. Still he was smart enough to see an opportunity when it presented itself the minute Elena came crying to him, completely sullen over his brother's disappearance. So, he plans to deliver her results on a silver frickin' platter—as he so vividly recalls telling the doppelganger, _"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone."_ Damon smiles in spite of himself.

When he wasn't focused on the open highway, his peripheral sight would lurk to watch the troubled witch. He picks up her rigidness as she spaced out the passenger window.

"You're awfully quiet," Damon states the obvious, keeping his eyes forward.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie reassures. She knows everyone back home is counting on them, and when has she ever let them down?

Her lack of response makes him doubt otherwise. "You sure about that little witch?"

"Why wouldn't I be," She answers watching the tar-pit road ahead. The yellow lines skip faster as the vehicle picks up speed. She's also wondering when he started to care especially if it didn't involve his benefit.

"Word of advice..." He starts unfinished.

She cuts him off uninterested, "I'm not asking."

He continues as if she weren't even talking. "Time is of the essence and I don't like my time being wasted. Tonight you follow my instructions and do as I say once we get there. You got that?" He says sounding tough about it, as if thinking he was paying her the utmost compliment for graciously tagging along.

Her head snaps in his direction. "I'm not doing this as a favor. And I'm especially not doing it for you," Bonnie claims, then sinks back into her seat wishing to exalt herself somewhere far and away. "I just don't want any more innocent people getting hurt," she utters the final under breath with the unmistakable notion that he was not one of them. The innocent that is.

Damon pffs. Her righteous declaration annoys him, and he finds it hard to believe someone so green can hold such strong convictions behind blind divination—but he's not invested in stopping her if that's what she needs to believe, because he favors the impressionable over complexity.

"Well aren't you a saint...Ms. Bonnie Bennett, dutiful best friend, and teenage vampire slayer," he ridicules, not giving a damn about the victims and more so for the purposes of damage control. Not at all relating to his subconsciousness—that he wanted bragging rights, the Gilbert girl who was the physical resemblance of the ex-girlfriend that jilted his heart, nor the perchance to satiate his underlying desire to one up Stefan after so many years of being tired of living in his brother's shadow. Nope, he lets the pretense slip his mind.

She looked the other way, eyebrow cocked. "As memory serves me right, you need me. Not the other way around," she states as reminder of who's who.

His ego wouldn't allow him to admit it out loud, but the witch was correct. Damon couldn't go back home empty handed, so he grunts instead, twisting and gripping the steering wheel to suppress anything other than a constipated frown.

The mood was killed entirely, but when was it ever if they weren't jeering at one another. The reminder concurred almost immediately, making Bonnie wish she wasn't trapped with him in a vehicle, so it didn't come as a shock when she was angry next—as high hopes had her feeling foolish for thinking somehow today would be different. An awkward silence soon followed, along with her huffing and puffing every minute or so.

"What?!" Damon blurts out, almost blame worthy and wanting to know when she would be done pouting.

Bonnie kept her eyes forward, thinking it was pointless to beat a dead horse. "Nothing," she deadpans. So, he left the subject and her for that matter alone for the rest of ride.

A precise locator spell pinpointed their travel to a run-down roadhouse with a large neon blinking sign above the one-story building. A dozen Harley motorcycles and a few big rig trucks were parked on gravel and dirt under the black sky.

They exit his Camaro and Bonnie wastes no time to escape the likes of her companion. Damon vamp speeds blocking her path. "Easy there road runner. I'm taking lead," he singlehandedly thumbs his chest for clarity.

"I don't need you. I can handle myself thank you," she says defensively, still peeved.

Damon pinches the bridge of his nose. He's never been one to be patient. "Look you don't know my brother like I do. He's calculating and insanely impulsive. I don't need you screwing our chances so just let me do most of the talking," he says, to which she folds both arms and narrows her eyes at him—enough to burn a hole straight thru his chest and set him a blaze. Realizing his abrasiveness flustered her further, he sighs, dialing back his tone to get his point across. "In short…tonight is not worth dying over, got it?!"

His cause for concern makes her green eyes change to soften. Bonnie blanks amid their silence, inquisitively pegging the ruffled vampire who finally traded in his self-loathing grief for a bit of humility.

Although the routine check irritated him, she was still his charge for the night and deep down he felt some obligation to safeguard the small statured young woman who constantly put herself in harm's way.

"Ummm…okay," Bonnie says feeling a tad thrown. "And since when do you care about my well-being?!" she suggests the idea itself as minuscule, then walks around him.

Damon didn't like vulnerability in the slightest or anything that's not mutual reciprocation, so he back tracks thinking he has a reputation to protect. He catches up to walk side-by-side. "I don't!" he nearly spits in her ear. "Technically speaking. But a dead witch, is a useless witch."

Her head retracts in repulsion thinking his response is typical behavior. "Somehow I'm not shocked," she replies dull.

"Well I aim to please," he grits in return.

When they get inside, Damon compels the bouncer since Bonnie was under drinking age. They enter central point of the establishment, but not without garnering a few intrusive stares from the locals. Some even break their necks to watch as the couple pass their seated tables. Who couldn't look more out of place and opposite in contrasting skin tone. Truckers and scruffy middle-aged men hustle one another at pool on the far end. A few patrons' scatter with their drinks under red lights on the parquet dance floor in the center.

They casually make way to the nearest bartender courtesy of Damon's request. He orders a round of Jim Beam Whiskey straight up, presumably for himself because of his inhumane tolerance to liquor. When he pushes a free glass in her direction, she only shakes her head. "More for me then," he says before downing a shot.

Bonnie canvased the dim setting feeling anxious as the place was a little too back woods for her taste. "I don't see anything. Do you?!" she says elbowing him.

"Lighten up captain obvious. This could take all night," he says feeling unhurried. Damon leans against the counter's edge. His fine hearing allows him to tune out the bar music so he can listen to people chatter. He hears someone puking into a toilet, followed by heavy laughter, and some questionably inappropriate conversation that makes him scowl.

Bonnie starts to feel like a sitting duck. "I'm going to walk around," she restlessly declares.

Damon stands tall, promptly grabs hold of her arm, stopping her from half turning. "Out of the question. I'm not letting you go off and do something stupid," he tells her likes he's boss or something.

She protests verbally, but he tunes out whatever the little stubborn witch is spouting to once again check his hearing. He listens to what sounded like frantic cries somewhere unseen. Bonnie throws both hands on hips when she feels like she's being ignored.

Damon expeditious gulps another shot of alcohol, then locks eyes with her fueled gaze. "You wait here," he instructs with the wag of his finger.

Before she can detest, he was already crowd surfing to locate the mysterious noise. He cuts across the dance floor, intentionally sliding thru a pair of friendly women whose burning glances told they wanted him to join. He grins, vainly thinking they're decent looking, but not "hot" by his standards. If he weren't on a mission, Damon would take them up on their offer. He liked easy prey and wouldn't pass up chance circumstance to a free meal. He sandwiches his way in between their gyrating bodies to get pass, making a mental note to pay them a visit later.

His journey leads him down a corridor hallway, concluding his way under a green glowing exit sign leading to the back door. He stands outside under a white luminescent light in a dusky alley way. The noise takes him a few steps further until reaching a dead-end brick wall.

He finds a blonde with a bad dye job crouched in hiding on the ground behind a smelly garbage dumpster. Teary eyes running with black mascara and one bare foot missing a high heel shoe, she throws up shaky hands in a fright. "Please don't hurt me!" she whines and cries repeatedly.

Far too gone and panicked, he'll need to compel her to get solid answers. "You humans are so pitiful," Damon sighs, looking at the sobbing girl beneath his feet.

Then the air turns thin and he can't put a finger on it. Something isn't right.

**XXX**

She had no luck blending in, everyone there must have been twice her age. Drunken strangers alike occupy nearby bar stools, some immersed in wild conversation, while others drink their sorrows away by their lonesome.

Bonnie shuns herself for being such a tolerant person. She toys with the remaining whiskey, using her index finger to trace the glass rim, contemplating whether to drink it to ease her nerves—she would rather ring Damon's neck. Instead, telling herself she wasn't about to waste a perfectly good Saturday night being baby sat nor told what to do for that matter, especially from said vampire.

Feeling like she can no longer stay situated in her seat, she swiveled out of her bar stool. When Bonnie looked up, it was too late as she went crashing into a hard chest. Her rushed apology was cut in half once she immediately realized the body belonged to Stefan.

"Fancy seeing you here," he says, voice hinting no shock in the reprise of her sudden appearance. His collected demeanor is impenetrable, leaving Bonnie to wonder how long he had been standing there and if he had been watching this entire time.

So, she feels more than silly when the only words that manage to escape her mouth is the call of his name, "Stefan?!"

"That's my name." He states smart, and smirking proud while taking off his distressed black leather jacket. He casually throws it over the bar countertop like he didn't anticipate leaving anytime soon. So she doesn't put it past herself to wistfully believe—if she declined to stay, he most likely wouldn't take no for an answer.

Stefan looks at her pensive, eyeing her from head to toe—musing Bonnie's presence as more than just mere coincidence and what that would mean for him.

"Are you going to drink that?" He nods at the sitting whiskey. The question seems trivial because something in her gut tells he could care less.

She prematurely shakes her head, wanting to keep a sober mind—intuitively thinking he probably wanted an explanation of the sort. Bonnie clears her throat to be precise, "You know everyone back home is concerned and looking for you."

"Are they now." Stefan says without question, looking unperturbed by the fact.

His uninterest is evident, making her perk up in chest and chin. "Yes, obviously. I don't think I need to spell it out for you," Bonnie says no-nonsense.

Stefan smiles closed mouth. He's not sure which is cuter, her state of innocence or her obvious befuddlement in foreseeing a bad idea even when it's right in front of her face.

When he's in no rush to reply, she becomes ruminative about her approach. The plan of surprise was starting to backfire, making her heart race. She wonders if he can hear its pounding over the bar noise as he steadily watches her.

Stefan takes a step forward to gauge her further. "You're a smart girl. I think we both know that. Which leaves me to wonder why you would come so far thinking...that I actually give a damn," he says flippantly.

She shifts from one foot to the other, cinching both lips, carefully plotting her next words. Bonnie certainly was not naïve enough to believe the task would be a simple feat, but asked herself the very same question. Where did she fit in the equation?

Stefan tilts his head forward a fraction in what seemed to be him gloating over her being caught red handed. "I asked you a question," he reminds her in even-temper.

Bonnie is flabbergasted by his bold assessment in what feels like an attempt to intimidate. She stalls, not wanting to engage herself further down the rabbit hole, but she can't renege now.

"I can't stand by and do nothing as you hurt people," she swears, but the promise in itself felt empty and baseless.

Stefan takes deep breath. He looks elsewhere for a split second to mislead her focus, then closes the small space between them with one step—now his 5"10' frame is towering over her 5"4' one. He zeros in on her moving green orbs. "This is not about the matter of what I will or will not do. The real question is, how far are you willing to go to stop me?" he says lowly, making her eyes strain at his.

Bonnie judges his question as both threat and invitation to challenge. She glances past his shoulder to briefly watch patrons as they go about their business, completely oblivious to their quiet standoff.

Stefan sees the confinement of worry all over her face and he nods forthrightly to make his point. "I'm assuming that's why you're here, right?! Because my brother hatched some rag tag plan to save me from myself?"

Her silence is passage to believe he is right on the money and she can't deny it.

He picks up the lone shot of whiskey in a triumph and brings it to the entry of his lips. "On another note. I must let you know that my brother is somewhat incompetent. You'd think after all these years of him knowing all parts of me. That he would see a train wreck if it was coming, but nope. His head is so far up his own ass. Please forgive him," he says while rallying to a cheer. No less, taking the liquor down in one foul swoop.

His vague declaration is unsettling as reality set in that no one was coming to her rescue. Damon had one job, and his lengthy absence was proving her own thoughts to be true. He was indeed useless.

Bonnie thinks she should just make the vampire's blood vessels explode. "I can have you on the floor in seconds," she informs.

Stefan smiles, admiring her tenacity to throw caution to the wind. "And no one is stopping you," he imprudently calls her bluff. When she raises a contentious eyebrow at him, he heeds her with warning that he's privy to her predictability. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear," he nods with emphasis to make sure she understood the seriousness of his intentions. "In the event you actually try. As a result, I will make it my mission to kill every single person in here."

Bonnie bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation of worst-case scenario. When she doesn't budge, he takes the gesture as a sign that she has yielded.

"Great!" Stefan claps once to celebrate. "Now that we're on the same page..." he says, hastily grabbing her by the hand. The reel unfolds so fast that she doesn't even get the chance to object. Just before she thinks about unhanding his grip, the unbefitting state makes her oddly freeze once she realizes he's leading her to the center dance floor.

In ballroom style fashion, he drapes an arm around her waist and intertwines his digits with hers. He zestfully rocks them back and forth while the disk jockey plays "All my ex's live in Texas" by George Strait. To keep herself from looking like a ragdoll, she is forced to do the same.

The moment would be laughable if only she didn't feel an inherent sense of dread coupled with force, making her further confused by his actions.

Stefan candidly leans into her ear. "C'mon Bonnie, you can do better than that. Remember, people are watching and I'm losing my patience," he points out her lack of trying, his ultimatum is masked with a cheery disposition.

Much to her dismay, Bonnie livens her motions to match his pace while trying to suppress her own embarrassment. At first, the movements felt unnatural and she wasn't sure how long she could keep up with the charade.

His eyes flick downward to attentively watch as she cancels out the self-consciousness. Her grip on his forearm loosens. She begins a controlled breathing, first focusing on the muscles in her arms, then her shoulders and back until they gradually go from tense to slack. Soon after, they start free flowing on beat and in stride alongside other two stepping couples.

Now she can see why Elena boosted about his impressive dancing skills. And it's evident he knows the spoils go to victor, because Bonnie can feel Stefan contently grinning despite avoiding his eye contact.

The stint passes before she finally erupts. "Why are you doing this?!"

"What can I say, I love country music," he acts coy.

"I mean it?!" She snaps.

"Here's a better question, why did you really come?" He states frank.

"Elena asked me to," she admitted.

He chuckles. "And?!" He says flat.

"She's worried about you." She answers as if the concern somehow personally extends to her. He finds it humorous.

"My heart is breaking," Stefan mocks. Clearly, eluding any interest in discussing the doppelganger. "And what do you want?" He sought a less dubious answer, more so intrigued by the petite woman's unwavering commitment.

Bonnie pauses to collects her own thoughts. Everyone called her to do favors, and she jumped at the chance each time without bothering to ask herself the same question. "I don't know," she says impetuously.

Stefan wasn't buying the narrative. "Everyone wants something," he humbly tells her. "I've come across many men in my lifetime. Humans in their carnal form most desire what the heart doesn't possess. Power over one's enemies. Covetousness and love of money. A gratifying fuck." He says unabashed while peering into her shifting eyes, commanding her full attention. "So, tell me what's really on your mind?" he utters.

For the first time in a long time, Bonnie felt someone was seeing her thru the façade. Past the smoke and mirrors, which she wore like steel armor prepared for battle. Being that the fluke was coming from Stefan when he was apparently "not himself" made it all the more visceral.

Her mouth opens, this time she doesn't tell him what she thinks he wants to hear. "I'm tired of giving to the people I love, who give me nothing in return. There, are you happy?"

The corner of his lips curl slightly, feeling somewhat riveted and satisfied with her response. "You and I have something in common," Stefan confesses, looking away briefly.

Bonnie pffs to herself, feeling doubtful. _What does he know?_

"I can help you with that." He says, raising an eyebrow to pique her curiosity. "Letting go that is."

"How do you mean?" She asks, engrossed in the manner of his inquiry.

"But. I need something as well," he adds impromptu.

Stefan slowly draws Bonnie inward by the base of her hips, making her still, their back and forth swaying slowly dwindled to a cease.

The seriousness of his facial expression makes her feel the gravity of his unbeknown intentions. "What are you doing?" She utters skittishly.

Her question is foolhardy, so he doesn't answer. His movements are languished and deliberate, eyes half-lidded, yet his head is leveled high, chin inches away from her button nose.

Bonnie's cheeks flush, feeling unsure. She doesn't know what to do with her hands, so they willfully hang onto his forearms. She swallows what's left in her throat when she realizes her breasts are compacted against his pecs. They are solid and toned, and she tells herself not to relish over it because this is Stefan after all. She only knew him as Elena's boyfriend. He was physically attractive to any sane person—male or female—that had a working pair of eyes, but that didn't stop the becoming of his touch.

The back of his knuckles spellbindingly brushes a dollop of her chocolate colored hair off her clavicle, pushing it behind her shoulder. He doesn't want an obstructed view of her pretty face.

If Bonnie could jump out of her skin, now would be the perfect time because he holds her gaze with an intensity that makes her feel encapsulated despite being in a very public space.

Time had passed, and Stefan must tranquilly refresh her memory. "You still haven't asked me what I want," he says in baritone, simultaneously, gently kneading small circles on her lower back with his thumb that throws off her concentration.

It never crossed her mind that he was being mildly inappropriate. Bonnie is wide eyed and paralyzed from the waist down. She's too stiff to ask, her own voice shrivels. "I-"

Stefan wittingly talks over her. "Do you know what it's like to want something so bad that you'd do anything to get it?" The unsuspecting pause makes her clam up. His eyebrows ruffle as if he's in actual physical agony, vying to express it. "It's like a void opens up inside you, ready to swallow you whole if you can't fill it. That's what hunger feels like."

The pending statement stifles her breath, making her feel indiscriminately exposed and in imminent peril. Bonnie's voice fills with uncertainty as she mummers Stefan's name baffled like she needed to hear him correctly, and reputedly.

"I need blood," Stefan says flat out. He tilts his head downward as if explaining a simple concept to a mere child. "Do you understand?"

Bonnie shakes her head in contempt, giving him no chance for rebuttal because the vampire clutches his temples, mouth open in anguish and backing away as she unforgivably bestows him a massive headache and a shrieking pitch that makes his ears want to split. Briefly drawing the attention of others on the dance floor.

While he's immobile, she's already marching in the opposite direction. Her speed walking then turns into a mad dash thru the crowds and out the front entrance door.

She treads until reaching the gravel parking lot, then stops short when it dawns that her ride is still missing in action. She curses the moment and Damon for that matter, spinning on her heels to go back.

Stefan was already stationed in her path, cheeks vein filled and eyes black as sin. He had some man spellbound in his grasp, holding him defenseless by the nape of his neck. "There are consequences to your actions!" he says, this time sounding peeved. "Now, this poor guy…" Stefan suddenly looks vexed. "What is your name?!" he says to the man unable to hide his agitated state.

"Dale!" the guy stifles a whine.

"Right," Stefan unassumingly continues. "Dale here, has to die because you didn't listen." He makes the man kneel. "Do you have a wife? Kids?!"

"I have two daughters and a wife."

Stefan nods on que, knowing his victim will act on command. "You love them? Are you faithful?!" he asks almost accursedly.

"I do, dearly. Yes, I am." He answers in order.

"Not only is he a caring dad, but he's also a loving husband." Stefan engages with Bonnie. "Now you've forced my hand by choice. So you get to personally watch when I rip out his esophagus." He tightens his grip on the man's neck.

"No please don't!" Bonnie finally yells.

Stefan isn't convinced when she begs. His fingers stir to claw the throat.

"Bite me instead!" She demands, the desperation in her call catches his attention before he can break skin. Now he's rapt in her proposal. "Just don't kill anyone okay," she pled. This wasn't the plan, but she valued human life more than anything. Call it thinking on her toes.

The vampire grabs Dale by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up to stand on his feet. Stefan brings him eye-to-eye. "Go! Get out of my sight and forget this ever happened," he compels him so. The man hauls ass per expected.

"What is wrong with you! Are you crazy," she accuses.

"Crazy no. Hunger yes," he says no doubt. He approaches, face morphed back to normal.

Bonnie leers at him, slightly on edge. "So what now? Are you going to accost me?!"

Stefan acts bemused, despite the obvious. "All I want is a drink."

"You also said you could help me, remember?" Bonnie recalls. "I just need to do something for you, right?!"

Stefan raises his chin. "Uh-huh…I did, didn't I," he says, feeling unmoved and thinking she's delaying. He advances forward, but she keeps him at bay.

"Wait!" She drives both hands into his hard chest, and he stays rooted there out of humor yet listens. She continues, "I mean it! Let's make a deal, but you have to promise not to harm anyone!"

"Do you even know who you are asking?!" He says. The whole idea seems amusing to him, even a bit ludicrous.

Feeling stranded and on her last shred of certainty, Bonnie shrugs to reason. "If it will help control your thirst, why not?"

Astounded by the suggestion, Stefan pauses. He imaginatively pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Even in double consciousness, he knew he lacked stringency when it came to all things pleasurable. And that mostly included feasting. On the flipside, he despised being slave to the constant need to whet one's appetite.

He feels flattered. "How sacrificial-like of you to offer. That benefits me perfectly. However, you on the other hand would be my personal blood bag. When. And. Wherever I want." Stefan makes himself clear.

She stops to think for a spell. He's quick to remind her of the stakes. "Or…If you're not really serious..." he says seemingly unconvinced and motioning towards the roadhouse bar. Then she can just envision him ransacking the place, people screaming and blood everywhere. The terminal makes her react post-haste.

"Yes! The answer is yes." Bonnie blurts out to garner his attention.

He avidly turns back. "Sometimes I can't stop myself when I feed," he says matter of fact, almost to dissuade the chance of changing her mind.

She counters him as if he needed furthering convincing. "If you get out of hand, I'll fry your brain." Bonnie says straightly.

After getting a whiff of her sweet scent on the dance floor, he thinks the possibility of another aneurysm would totally be worth it. Stefan wallows for a few seconds.

"Agreed." He says.

"Alright." She returns, releasing the held breath.

Bonnie stands up straight, adjusts her clothing, then smooths the sides of her hair. If there was a ritual to mentally prepare for these kinds of situations, she wanted the instruction manual.

Stefan places both hands on his hips and grins as he waits for her to come to terms with the accordance. He watches her fidget for some time until she finally stops to wondrously glare at him. "Oh, don't mind me. Do what you need to because I'm certainly going to enjoy this," he says quite genuine.

"Shut up," she whines. "Let's get this over with." Bonnie rolls up the sleeve of her shirt and extends her left arm in offering, making sure to be bitter about it.

He appeared stumped looking at her delicate wrist. "I can't drink there," he says displeased, not breaking his stance. "Unless you want me to tear off your limb," he tells truthfully.

Bonnie sighs. She had an idea of the location which he preferred instead.

Having read her mind to be exact, Stefan's eyesight narrowed on her neck. It was small and slightly elongated, an attractive one at that. Because of this reason alone, he'd have to be careful not to snap it while in a feeding frenzy. As if to bring about ease, he gently smooths both her shoulders in downward motion. "I get your blood artery or there's no deal." He says firmly.

Her eyes roll to fuss with hope to not regret the decision. "Fine. Make it quick," she concludes.

Stefan wastes no time taking authority. He ushers her by the lower hips, modestly making Bonnie waveringly take baby steps towards him. The act itself makes her die a little on the inside as the flat of his hand incentives the small of her back, motivating her to come closer. When she's within comforting reach, his arm snakes entirely around her upper half. The gentle motion is reminiscent of a hug until making her upper body explicitly flush against him.

The passing moment hits her that Stefan is clear-cut in measure because he is far from self-conscious. "Don't move," he instructs in deep baritone.

The bed of his fingertips graze her top shoulder in the form of soft petting. Call it a kink, but he liked to play with his supper. He also loved it when they were equally scared, and her nervousness would suffice as the perfect alternative.

Bonnie braces herself, taking a deep breath. Her bottom lip wouldn't stop trembling and her body wracked of stress. She was making herself even more tense trying not to think about the inevitable. It's not like she hadn't been bitten before. She can thank Damon for being her first. Nonetheless, the experience was still painful and traumatic. She tries to will her body to remain calm as he idles the time.

"You're quivering." Stefan heaves, and Bonnie thinks the purity in his observation sounded like leniency. His blue-green eyes steadily drop to watch her pout. "I like it," he whispers conceitedly making the brief notion dissipate almost immediately.

He finely clasps the side of her neck, using his thumb to gingerly tilt her head at an angle of his liking. Soon she starts to feel like a science experiment gone wrong as his digit tenderly caresses her pulsating blood vein. His sonic hearing detects the whooshing sound of fluid beneath her skin. It was sweet music to his ears.

"Just do it already," Bonnie complains eyes tightly shut in light of the suspense.

Stefan doesn't let her fretting break his concentration. He reveled the rarest opportunity and would make damn sure to savor it.

His canines drop. "If you feel yourself about to pass out. Stop me," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I wasn't sure how much traction this story would get. Nonetheless, I'm thankful for the reviews. _

**XXX**

Her body was blanketed by warm sun light in a temperature-controlled room that had an all too familiar smell. When she came to, the stark realization hit her that she was in the comfort of her own bedroom causing her to sit up in appalling wake.

Bonnie abruptly pulls the quilt back to reveal her lower half. A sigh of relief washes over her once she sees that she is still fully dressed in her clothes from the night before—because she absolutely had no recollection of getting in her bed.

The dull ache in her throat helped piece together fragments of a hazy memory. She believed she was in control—that was until Stefan's fangs were buried deep in the crook of her neck.

If they had a safe word, she's sure it wouldn't work.

The undertaking of his stronghold is more than enough to make her want to tap out as his fingers deftly pinch and dig into the landscape of her back. He moans into her wound with glutton, and she starts to think she might not make it out alive.

Panic sets in. Despite knowing she is no match to his strength, Bonnie instinctively beats him silly—messily striking his top shoulders and head with the crown of her fists more times than she can count. As if naively thinking the endeavor will suddenly make him stop and see the error in his ways.

Resorting to desperation, she blasts him with a hex where he falls, panting hard with her crimson blood smeared across his mouth. He appears lucid and conflicted in behavior, as if operating under a double guise to either succumb or fight his carnal urge.

Then the switch in his eyes is fleeting. He abandons all discernment, charging at her in vamp speed. And it takes every fiber in her being to paralyze him a second time.

The concentration to control the 'powers that be' proved to be more tasking than anticipated, granted she could accidentally kill him. Feeling discombobulated, she's sure it led to an ailing nose bleed because the force field of her magic sounded off the car alarms in the parking lot. The world starts spinning and her legs give out from under—it was the last thing she remembered.

It would have felt like a bad nightmare if she didn't have the scar as a reminder. She gently patted the sore space on her neck, conveniently to find the wound properly treated and patched with a large bandage.

Bonnie frantically searches for her cell phone, and finds it bedded in the pocket of her jacket. There were five missed calls from Damon. She promptly returns it hoping to fill in the missing blanks.

No less than two rings and he picks up. "Where the hell have you been?!" Damon yells loud enough that she has to immediately turn down the call volume.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" She spitfires. "You left me alone at the bar. And I ran into your brother. Thanks for the help by the way," she adds sarcastic.

"Ya don't say," he returns the favor. "Well I woke up in an alleyway at the crack of dawn. Then I had to hot wire a dumpy pick-up truck...A pick-up truck Bonnie!" he tells aggravated and thinking anything other than his precious Camaro is beneath him.

"Where are you now?!" She asks crucial.

Damon grunts on the other line. "Some fifty miles from Mystic Falls." Revealing he was still traveling on road.

"Wait! So, if you didn't give me a ride home, then…?" When she connects the dots, they both silently form the same consciousness that it was the obvious culprit and she finishes his precise thought. "I think Stefan stole your car."

The sound of his heavy sigh lets her know Damon was probably face palming himself right about now. "That prick pulled the old bait and switch, I literally taught him that trick," he fusses.

Just when Bonnie was about to get back to her point, the smell of cooked bacon interrupted her train of thought. And the only logical explanation would be that it was coming from the downstairs kitchen. "I have to go," she says suddenly, and the senseless statement makes him gripe.

Damon explicitly demands she not hang up, and before he can say anything else Bonnie rushes to end the call—thinking it was odd that her father would be back home early from his business trip.

She left the bed and scurried down the stairs, and u-turned the stair banister in the foyer. Her steps came to a slow at the sight of Stefan moseying around in the kitchen, complacent and calm in manner as if he owned the place.

"Good morning," he casually greets her while maneuvering a hot skillet with scrambled eggs.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demands.

Stefan blinks at her twice. "It's quite obvious. I'm cooking you breakfast," his says uncomplicated, then goes back to manning the stove.

He had some nerve showing his face so relaxed and proud, as if she's just able to brush the unabated events from last night under the rug. "Because of you I have two puncture marks the size of pinholes in my neck, and your first thought is to make me bacon and eggs?!" Bonnie harps feeling baffled and irate, ignoring the fact that her stomach was empty and in need of nourishment.

Stefan doesn't let her affront foil his peak optimism. "And that's shocking to you? That I care about your welfare and want to nurse you back to good health?!" He mildly suggests that she was the one with the problem. All the while, retrieving orange juice from the fridge, practically disregarding her fit.

"I took the liberty of inviting myself in last night after driving you home," Stefan talks without looking as he plates food for one. Now Bonnie assumes he heard her entire phone call from upstairs. "This is the part where I'm supposed to apologize for intruding, but considering that my invite has already been extended to your grace and…we made a deal," he hints the word "deal" with extra care.

"Do you take me for a fool?!" Bonnie says feeling offended. "Because I had little choice last night given my options."

Stefan looks at her head tilted. "I'm sorry, is this the part where I'm supposed to care?!" He states comical, then she leers at him. He pulls an empty mug from the cabinet and starts pouring her cup. "It's called the Art of War. You should try it sometime," he tells her straight and in the most respectful way indicating she could use the advice.

Bonnie folds her arms under her breasts. "Not all of us asked for this life," she tells, thinking a year ago all she worried about were getting good grades, her nonexistent dating life, and painting her toe nails.

"You'd be surprised what people do when they are under extreme amounts of stress. That's how mankind evolved as creatures, we adapt when the chips are down," Stefan offers wisdom-like.

"There is no we," She points. "I am human. You are not, which doesn't at all fall into the definition of fighting fair. Besides, are you suggesting that I become more like you?!" Bonnie contends, thinking he can hold his breath.

Stefan half-grins, well-aware of her vampire bias. "Not exactly." He stops moving to canvas the details of her face, despite the island counter dividing them. "You have many vices. You're exceptionally intuitive. Young. Beautiful…" he stops short as his eyes astutely circle her frame—from shoulders to waist, then back to her face. The pause makes it look as if he is lost in his own train of thought, to which she finds hard to gauge.

He watches her face flurry and nose wrinkle, unable to hide her subtle blushing and the delicacy makes her look attractive. And wishing she wasn't so blinded by low self-esteem because he passionately sees a part of himself behind those fiery green eyes.

Meanwhile, Bonnie analyzes each of his statements carefully, feeling shell shocked that Stefan could be so bold to notice her "problems" much less compliment her beauty. Not that she wasn't or couldn't recognize her own attractiveness, granted last year she was runner up to homecoming queen. But that often felt skewed when standing next to Elena and Caroline who practically had a list of boyfriends ready at their disposal. So she typically felt like the wall flower, invisible to most of the outside world. Always the one helping and supporting everyone else, especially her friends. While lately it was starting to feel like they rarely returned the favor.

"Your point being?" Bonnie chimes not seeing his bigger picture.

The silent furlough makes Stefan realize the moment had gone on for too long. He had no intention to hinder the discussion to extremity by gawking "…And you're especially a witch. Yet you squander your advantage away on the likes of everyone else, but yourself," he utters in such a way that sounds like he's dually disappointed.

The tail end of his assessment pangs her gut as the point made perfect sense. As quick as the notion comes, it also fades shortly after when she realizes he's just merely observing what any rational person would have. She thinks Stefan is simply being decent and nice.

Still Bonnie scoffs at him. She wouldn't let a few compliments stop her from outing him as a hypocrite either. "Right, because you and Damon never jumped at the chance of using me or my magic just to save Elena's life."

He respects her audacity to call him on bullshit. "Touche," he says unyielding and not at all feeling defeated. "I am many things. But I am not my brother." Stefan basses in tone to make sure he is clear and that they are on the same page. "Unlike him, I have self-awareness and I try to right what I have wronged," he says unapologetic as if the brothers weren't practically two sides of the same coin. He finally places her mug and plate on the adjacent kitchen table.

The corners of her mouth twist finely. She's not easily impressed considering he was now a walking contradiction. She thinks telling him would be fruitless.

Stefan wipes his hands clean with a dish towel, concluding their conversation. "So, see you tomorrow night?!" he proposes, chucking the dirty rag in the sink.

Her eyebrows raised at the request that sounded less of a question and more like command. "Absolutely not, I never agreed to that. I need some time to think," she tells with tightly folded arms.

Now he stalks her way, slow in manner enough to make her instinctively break her stance. Her folded arms suddenly drop as if she was preparing to valiant her position.

The pit of her stomach churns something odd once he was within arms length. She's not sure if it's out of fear of the unknown or sheer excitement. It feels like both as the enchantment fills the perspire just at the balls of her fingertips, brimming and ready to explode.

Stefan moves, Bonnie jolts as both his hands reach to gently cup her jawline. He inclines forward making her become still. He plants a slow kiss on her forehead in a way that is fragile and unambiguously sweet. The cluelessness of her befitting shows when he pulls back, his eyebrows knitted and measuring her preserved response.

Bonnie sucks in air, holding little breaths being that he was closer than she could ever anticipate and it makes her feel small. Although his body language shows no visible indication of threat.

"I could have easily hurt you. I have not." Stefan speaks with imperative that she listen. "But if I don't feed from you, I'll start to become hunger. You don't want me starving now do you?"

Starving. He says the word like she is the sole and only being capable of his repossession.

It takes her a minute to process the transpire of events after he has left and gone. The sound of the front door closes shut and she is finally alone. The oxygen had stalled in her throat for too long, then Bonnie has to remind herself to exhale.

**XXX**

He didn't like losing and the feat was starting to appear like a mirage in the desert, with the consolation prize getting further and further away the closer he believed himself to be. He unblinkingly stares at the glowing screen of his cell phone. The last missed call had been from Elena.

All he wanted was an afternoon of solace to reflect on his recent failure, concocting multiple scenarios of torture on his brother after having his neck snapped to pieces. And he wanted his beloved Camaro back.

Damon pours himself a fine glass of Bourbon to nurse his evening headache. Just before he was about to take a sip, he says _"Screw it."_ Then chugs straight from the bottle instead.

His therapy session is cut short when the Bennett girl shows up at his front door. She brushes past him looking spooked and wide eyed, yet he's not the least bit surprised.

"Look who finally decided to show up." He comments, thinking it's a miracle that she made it out unscathed and in one piece.

"Now is not the time!" Bonnie throws up her hand. Damon was the last person she wanted to come to for help.

When she gives him the run down, his mouth falls open. "You did what?!" He nearly pitches to a yell.

Bonnie sat knees together, perched on the couch's edge of her seat in the great room biting her nails and shaking her head.

Damon looks like he's about to have a conniption. He rubbed the top of his forehead to reiterate what he just learned. "So let me get this straight…You promised him your blood in exchange for peace and solidarity?!" He said it like the idea of compromise was a bad thing. Then again, his faith in humanity and his baby brother for that matter was slim.

She shrugs her shoulders and defends herself. "What was I supposed to do. It was either that or let him kill a dozen people," she tells, thinking it was her best option.

"Then you let him go berserk and have a field day!" He says it as if she can physically go back in time and unwrite history. "You don't go making deals with Stefan so he can later hold it over your head as leverage! That's exactly what he wants."

Bonnie sighs, thinking she can only take but so much berating in one day. "Maybe if you hadn't left me to fend for myself, this wouldn't have happened."

Damon pulls up a loose arm chair and positions it to face across from Bonnie to prepare her for the worse. "You can't let him walk all over you. If you do, he'll eat you alive," he says, then stops to think about the literal implication behind it. Although a ridiculous one, he surely believes there's a slight possibility given who they were talking about.

When she appears both confused and worried, he decides to spare the details. "Never mind." He waves, not wanting to completely ward her off. He thinks the witch can also be of use to him.

Damon glances at her neck, unable to see the damage since its slightly covered by her half-updo hair. His eyes trail upward to meet her vulnerable expression. Her glossy green eyes appear blameless as they search his for validation. Now he wishes she wouldn't look at him like that because it forces him to feel something other than resent.

"What?!" Bonnie pipes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She wasn't use to him being this mute and contemplative.

"I'm thinking," He says vague.

"Well think faster! Because something tells me your brother isn't the type to bluff," she says.

Damon raises a single brow, delivering disappointing news. "You're right. He's not. We're talking about a guy who once slaughtered a whole village on Christmas for fuck sake."

The thought doesn't make her feel any better. "Mentally noted," Bonnie adds. She hopes he'll divulge something useful. "Damon I don't want your sympathy. Just tell me what am I up against. There has to be something else that I can do. I mean how hard can it be? I just need to stay well enough to feed him until we find a way to fix this...right?!" Her sentence withers unsure.

He thinks of offering her his blood, but something about the idea irks him as she'll probably just stubbornly refuse it. It would just be easier not to care, he tells himself for the millionth time. She's only Elena's best friend, right? Plus, he has more pressing matters at heart.

"Well that depends. What else did you promise Stefan?" Damon asks skeptical.

Embarrassed by the slight of his tone, her eyes narrow feeling there's an insinuation behind it. "What exactly are you trying to say?!" Bonnie accuses defensive.

Damon turns serious, he levels with her. "Bon-Bon...I know you're virgin ears aren't use to adult matters, but we need to make sure all bets are off the table here," he speaks offhand without being snarky, which comes as a rare shock because he was being completely genuine. "My brother is as old-fashioned as they come and he's a man of his word, so he won't let anything slip between the cracks if he can so much as help it. If you want me to help you I need to know everything Stefan does and tells you. That is if you want to live to see next year," he says. Needless to say, the admission scares her.

Bonnie frowns at his honest intrusion, as the idea of confiding with Damon on Stefan's every move seemed incredulous. "Everything?!" she says unsure. Damon doesn't blink, making her believe the problem is in fact grave. Technically her situation was. She caves, revealing her first obvious concern. "Okay...He wants to see me tomorrow night at my house. And he's expecting me to feed him," she says worried.

Damon nods, putting on his game face. "Invite him in." He suggests. "We'll intercept his plans when the time is right, then I'll sneak him with the help of your witchy-woo."

It doesn't sound that easy to her ears. "Judging by what happened at the bar, I think we need to bring in extra back-up. I'm sure Elena can talk some sense into him," Bonnie proposes.

"No not happening," Damon selfishly says to a default. "We don't utter a single word to Elena." He reached out to hold her top shoulders for confirmation of his words. "Bonnie..." Damon says her name careful, like she's the last person on earth that he can depend on lodging her deeper in passivity. "We can't tell her anything about the deal you have with Stefan. This has to stay between us. At least until we have a better plan," he says.

Suddenly a weight is lifted from his conscious as their heads steadily nod together in solace. Then the agreement slowly escapes her own lips despite being filled with inner doubt. Because involving Elena will only complicate things, right?

**XXX**

She was a nervous wreck by the time she arrived at school on Monday. Asking herself how she was supposed to normally go about her day with the feeling of impending doom hanging over her head like a rainstorm cloud.

Bonnie couldn't bother to focus in AP Literature or any other class for that matter, much less stomach the ramblings of her friends' trivial concerns as they walked together in between classes.

Caroline raved about the latest soiree, an upcoming gala that will be held at the Lockwood estate, where select guests would be auctioned as dates for charity. While Elena was present for the most part but seemed disconnected and mentally somewhere else.

They make a pit stop at Elena's open locker. She slows while switching out books, hesitant and turning to Bonnie who already sensed it coming. "Did Stefan say anything about me?" She asks.

Bonnie comes to a halt, feeling stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She replays the actual event of what to say. _"Sorry Elena, your ex-boyfriend is keeping me hostage and has been acting very inappropriate with me."_ But instead of saying that, she masks it with a painful smile and pretends it is nothing—just like all the other unsolved problems in her life.

Bonnie clears the lump in her throat. "He was kind of...off. He didn't say anything in particular." She was sorry that she only told half-truth.

"Well is he okay?!" Elena asked fussy, alarmed. Because in no world of hers would Stefan conventionally go on with his life, at least without thinking about her wants and needs.

Caroline looks like she's on the precipice of saying something, but hasn't quite yet formulated the thought.

"If you call _threatening to kill people okay_...then maybe not so much." Bonnie answers rubbing her itching neck. She ditched the bandage to keep others from noticing. She was also wondering why Elena asked all the wrong questions. Either Bonnie was good at hiding distress more than she'd like to admit, or her best friend was simply too dense.

"I hate to be that friend, but…" Caroline started off gently as if not to rock the boat, then went full speed ahead. "Maybe you should move on. Just until things get better! I mean, he broke up with you so he's the asshole here. You deserve so much better than that." Call it tough love, that's how she saw it.

Elena looks away to bite the bullet. Of course Caroline would say something like that. Well she's got another thing coming if she thinks she'll just let a guy like Stefan go so easily.

Bonnie squeezed her hardback book against her chest, rethinking her life decisions as the trio were respectively about to split for their next classes.

As if a spotlight wasn't already being held on her, Stefan was walking down the hallway heading in an opposite direction. He was striding casual with no books or backpack in arm, which seemed like an unlucky coincidence for her.

"I'll see you guys later okay." Bonnie says without looking, bidding the girls a quick goodbye without inciting suspicion.

They peacefully wave her on, which meant he hadn't noticed them either. Vice-versa. "See you at lunch," Caroline added quick while Elena tried to cheerfully smile.

Call it self-preservation, but the simple lengths Bonnie was willing to go to avoid Stefan wouldn't make her feel idiotic. She began ducking her head to hide herself, dodging the crowd of busy students who scurried and raced against the ringing bell.

She feels like the last one in the hallway as classroom doors start closing.

She enters a corridor to the east wing stairwell to take an alternative route. Bonnie glances over her shoulder, then back.

Out of nowhere, Stefan was standing in the middle of her path, cold and unmoving. The scene felt like a foreshadowing straight out of a horror flick.

"Are you following me?!" Bonnie accuses startled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Stefan recalls odd, unblinking and ignoring her question entirely.

Attending high school seemed to be the very least of his worries. And it certainly didn't explain why he was standing there blocking the staircase, looking remotely distant from his usual self.

She just blinks at him frozen. Not knowing what to say. Maybe it was fear that got to her first. Considering the unnerving fact that he could go from carefree to stoic within seconds.

"You're in may way." Stefan states, breaking her unresponsiveness. Perplexing her as to why he had the audacity to be so rude.

She wasn't sure what to take from their exchange. She just knew it meant nothing good, and would rather not stick around long enough to find out.

"Sorry I have to go," Bonnie muttered unsure and thoughtlessly taking steps backwards to be anywhere but here, as if that meant something to him. And why she would ever apologize was beyond reason. She turns back to go where she had come from.

Bonnie pulls one of the double doors open, before she knows it Stefan firmly palms it to close shut. The slam echoed in the quiet stairwell causing her gut to triple fold in dread, knowing she was trapped. That he wouldn't let her go so easy. _This was bad._

He keeps his hand there on the door, absolving any personal space left between them. Bullying her to stay right where he wanted her to be. With her back turned against him, Stefan was now elevated over her shoulder. His silence made it all the more petrifying given his unpredictability. She couldn't figure out his doing, his motive.

The feel of her hair was being slowly moved off her neck, making her remain still as a statue. For what she couldn't understand was why she lacked the mental strength to turn around and face him fully.

Bonnie can practically feel his eyes undressing her naked wound to admire his work. It becomes terrifying, the idea that he could bite her again, unplanned and without notice. She begins shrinking her shoulders as if not to provoke something wild in him, thinking it will all be over soon if she let him do what he needs to get out of his system. To let the moment pass.

Stefan draws closer, the warmth of his breathing suddenly cascades down the nape of her neck causing a tingle to spread throughout her limbs. Like an uncontrolled forest fire, it traveled from her thighs down to her toe tips. It starts to feel wrong on so many levels, but not for reasons of fright.

The steady revelation makes her break first. "Stefan what are you doing?" Her voice sounds oddly small.

It becomes clear he is virtually concentrated in his own trappings when he ignores her obvious question. She asked herself why she hadn't stopped him. She could in all her power if she truly wanted to.

Bonnie gulped the remains in her throat as the proximity of Stefan's lips rear just millimeters over the small space on her neck, where he left his previous bite mark. The hot feel of his mouth latches onto the already sensitive area, and she nearly combusts. The widespread of his tongue circles her wound, ostensibly to perform a taste test. Something about it feels less impersonal now, like an invisible boundary had been crossed. It becomes very clear that he is isn't biting the skin, which feels odd. And uncomfortably arousing.

Her body is no longer stiff. Her knees weaken as his pout massages her neck, delicate. And it feels so good to let him continue in his silent exploration, because his tongue and lips lap at her skin revealing his hunger for curiosity.

This shouldn't be happening. Now she's yelling at herself.

_This is wrong! So wrong_—and unable to prevent her eyes from rolling blissfully to the back of her head.

**XXX**

_Her neck was pretty._ He kept telling himself that. His thoughts remained the same, like operating on auto-pilot. She was something akin to his possession now, to the point that it aggravated him.

Stefan wonders why she hasn't stopped him. It's what he expects. It's the instinctive thing to do. They all fight it in the end unless he compels them otherwise.

He didn't want her to respond like this. Not because he didn't enjoy it, but because she was doing everything right to evoke the creature in him. The very entity he tried so hard to suppress in his everyday existence—In order to maintain his humanity, so that he can recognize himself when looking in the mirror.

Since their pact, Stefan was successfully able to zero most of his carnal urges on one thing. Her blood.

Like tunnel vision, the bargain worked in her favor, which he hadn't expected at all. She was the host that infected him, and her blood was the cure to his salvation. Exaggerated or not, at least that's how it felt in his mind. He had been swimming in endorphins since that night, impatiently waiting to relive that moment of his obsession once more.

The better half of him wants to furiously shake her by the shoulders. To tell her how bad of a thing she has done, consorting with the likes of his inner demons so naïve and carelessly. She should be running. Not standing here and permitting him to have his way.

Now she had entertained the monster, and invited him out to play.

_Just one taste_—He told himself.

The flat of his pout plants a slow kiss making her shiver. He pulls back to watch his labor, leaving a stain of his saliva in its wake. She remains still for him even then, and he so badly wants to thank her for her cooperation.

She smelled of fresh lavender, but that didn't mask the pleasantry of her personal scent. Which he favored the most. He detected it the moment he entered the school's hallway, strangely letting it blindly take him to his destination without any conscious effort.

He goes in for another taste, slow and at his own leisure. The bed of his tongue circles the two entries of her wound in strong fervor, causing Bonnie to release a repressed moan. A pleasant sound to his ears if he could describe it.

Her staunched reply makes it almost reactionary, so he isn't surprised when his deviant manhood begins doing jumping jacks inside his jeans. That was a given.

Although Stefan despised being a cheat, he asked how he could wait out those next painstaking hours without penetrating her flesh at least once. Surely, it couldn't wait until nightfall—Here she was standing before him: pretty, vulnerable, and the deadliest part, curious and willing.

He could pinpoint what led him here. The obvious and strongest sensation being their trade-off. Bonnie Bennett was always considered as "off limits", a neutral party and potential ally—one that was uncorrupted.

She was foreign territory, waiting to be explored. And his psyche hadn't been this compromised in ages. The malicious thing that lived dormant inside him, he loathes and loves this part of himself. "The hunt" so to speak. She was fulfilling every aspect of it while blockading his guilt without so much as lifting a finger.

The rivalry is forgotten on her part as his nibbling goes unnoticed. Before Stefan realizes it, he has reopened her injury. Bonnie whimpers and he expects ceasefire. Or at the least, a slap in the face. But that doesn't happen.

He drags out the salty fluid, as if sipping thru a fine straw. It's wholly frustrating, he greedily wants more. He's not sure how long he can refrain from fully biting down.

The spell envelopes him and he forgets everything.

Her breathing picks up, she finally speaks. "Stefan I have to go to class."

**XXX**

Her nerves were taxing at first. Then the stress started to evaporate when the butterflies practically swarmed in her stomach making her feel weightless. Which seemed bizarre given she should be fearing everything that was happening instead of liking it.

Bonnie wondered whether the event was bound to happen—the part where her body betrayed her just before she moans, giving him incentive to nip her wound. The pinching sensation is hardly recognizable. The pain being merely insignificant in comparison to the unprecedented event of Stefan Frenching her neck.

Then again, Stefan was a full-bodied man, living and breathing in a technical sense. It didn't help that he was handsome, had a nice physique, and a skillful tongue. Making her wonder about other things. Things she hadn't dared to think about because this was her best friend's ex-boyfriend. And here he was practically leaving hickies all over her neck.

She starts to think it was all in her head. That she was the one imagining things.

The notion of letting him continue feels deeply wrong. Yet she was relishing every second of his warm lips kissing and sucking away. And not with just anyone. It was happening with Stefan, the guy that had the "hot back". The guy whose hand she touched caused a foreboding in her gut, triggering a myriad of warnings and visions that kickstarted her supernatural powers into gear.

Her eyes pop open in the instance, and she must blink several times to keep them from blissfully closing again.

"Stefan, I have to go to class." Her voice comes to a soft lilt, sounding almost timid suddenly making his fangs retract.

His vamping face gradually turns back to normalcy. He ceases all activity almost immediately upon interruption, confirming her exact suspicions. As if the innocence in her call awoke the part of his valor, that the Stefan she knew would disapprove of his behavior. Sensing the threshold of his promise had been breached the moment he decided to break protocol.

Maybe he had some control afterall.

It's a miracle no one had walked in the stairwell, making the moment feel like it went on forever. When his pout is no longer occupying her neck, she takes this as her que to get out of dodge.

Bonnie left quick, thankful that this time he didn't stop her. Because her fingers were pulsating with the urge to touch something. _Anything, but him. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wanted to capture the grey area of Stefan, similar to season 2/3ish when he seemed conflicted a lot. So I hope things don't get too confusing by the end. Enjoy!_

**XXX**

She splashed cold water on her face, hoping it would clear her mind. Bonnie was staring back at her reflection in a dingy mirror alone in the girls bathroom. Her wound was bleeding again.

She carelessly let it go unnoticed for most of the day because her mind had been left in the stairwell that morning, causing an allotment of mixed emotions and a nauseous stomach. Not the kind from being sick, but the sensitive type that makes your nerves spike from adrenaline, and she had been running on the fumes all day.

She frantically grabbed a bunch of wet paper towels and began patting the area until clean—wondering how long she had been walking around like that. And hoping no one noticed the dry blood stain on the collar of her shirt.

It didn't help when she had to sit thru her afternoon History class with him seated no less than two rows over. Stefan strolled in a half an hour late, which was unusual given that he was always punctual. But then again, lately nothing about him was "normal".

For the most part, Bonnie pretended he wasn't even there, but that did little to alleviate the anxiety. The class was dead quiet, with most students heads down in their books doing the assignment, some daydreaming, few sleeping, others texting or checking their social media with their phones hidden under their desks.

She minimized her movements, feeling like everything she did was amplified and being watched. The curious half of her surrendered and finally decided to look, and there Stefan was—his smoldering blue-green eyes brazenly staring at her, leaning on one elbow and biting the eraser tip of his pencil. He raised his eyebrows twice in the form of a 'gotcha' statement.

Bonnie doesn't give any perchance to entertain it further because within a nanosecond, her head promptly returns to her open book to scan the nonexistent chapter feeling absolutely mortified.

Another female student burst thru the bathroom door, disrupting Bonnie from her thoughts. She discards the dirty paper towels and makes her way outside. She headed towards the parking lot to find her Prius.

Her messenger bag starts buzzing. She finds the source, feeling petrified when the text message alert shows the words "Stefan". He instructs her to meet him at the abandoned house on the witch burial grounds. She tries to imagine how she'll gather the courage to face him again.

She thinks about consorting with the last person on her priority list. Damon. The notion feels perverted, the idea of running to him of all people for shelter and safety. Yet now they shared an unspoken bond of sorts, one that didn't involve everyone else. Especially Elena, which was atypical.

She stopped on the grassy knoll, her thumb hovering over the call button to his name. Then someone yells for her in the distance.

Jeremy was approaching with a beaming smile that she kind of missed. He was holding the strap of his backpack on one shoulder. "I haven't seen you all day. Are you ghosting me now?" he teases.

Bonnie puts on her best front to avoid looking dismal, sounding tired. "Today's just really been a busy day," she masks it with a smile.

He looks off into the distance and her eyes follow suit to the noisy football field were the afterschool athletic teams abrupt in cheer. "Don't you have cheerleading practice?" He asks.

The thought callously slipped her mind, and Bonnie's one hundred percent sure Caroline will lambaste her for the rest of the week. Surely, she didn't intend to go. Jeremy responds before she can even formulate the thought. "I won't tell if you skip. But only if you go to the Grille with me tonight," he offers sincere.

If only she had the strength and capacity to care right now. Instead, she's too preoccupied with a rapid vampire that's keeping tabs on her. So she makes a valid excuse, "I'm sorry Jer. I have so much homework to catch up on."

A look of disappointment flashes across his face, amplifying his boyish features. He doesn't fret for too long. "I'll hold you to it. Maybe we can run into each other at the charity at Tyler's place," he says instead.

Bonnie thinks he is indirectly asking her to be his date. The idea of showing up on his arm wasn't as astounding as anticipated. "I'll think about it okay..." she says, leaving him to hang by a very thin thread.

When the two cordially part ways, she revisits her phone to find another text. "_Come alone." _

As if she needed the reminder, swallowing with a dry throat and a nervous disposition.

**XXX**

The cloud filled sky turned pink and amber as the sun sets. He sank into the plush black leather interior of his vintage 1978 Mustang with his arm hanging out the open window as it idles. He grew impatient by the minute, fingers tapping. He never used the radio, instead preferred the roar of the car's engine. He favored a lot of things, if anything came close, he'd say it was almost better than sex. This model was custom made, restored from the inside out and he had been aching to take this beauty out of storage.

He turns off the motor and gets out the vehicle, crossing the street with his eyes fixated on the Georgian style home. The indoor living and dining room lights were turned on, but the house itself seemed empty.

His black boots leisurely clanked against the white hardwood porch stairs. He stops at the front door to listen to silence, all that he detected was the steady hum of the air conditioning unit inside. A part of him knew this would happen, yet he still feels idiotic for not staying on top of his A-game.

Damon curses into the evening air and pulls out his phone to dial a certain witch that got under his skin. Her call rolls to voicemail after three rings and suddenly he wants to crush the device.

"Bon-nie." He starts off peeved, then the disconcert in his voice steadily advances. "Please tell me why I am outside your house and you are not in it?!" He brings the cell phone to the bed of his mouth as if speaking into a two-way handheld walkie. "Call me back. Now!" Then hangs up.

She didn't follow the plan, which they rehearsed play-by-play Sunday night. He wants to tell her; _do you think I'm doing this for my health?!_

Damon rapidly runs his digits thru his jet-black hair to get a grip, expression scowling, as his frustrated steel blue eyes search the distance to contemplate the what, why, where, and how. He thinks his baby brother has the Bennett girl wrapped around his finger because it's what he does best, be the natural and likable sport everyone likes to save. And the bout doesn't sit right with Damon because now he feels Stefan is using the witch to spite him.

Stefan steals everything from him—his mother's affection, their father's honor, and that bitch named Katherine.

Now he's hungry and craving someone's throat. Doesn't care who or how. At least it will suffice the rage that's running amuck inside him because he's about to burst a blood vessel. He thinks the first person he sees will likely be the next unlucky victim. Damon tells himself he won't be bested by his brother.

**XXX**

The sun had left the sky and nightfall was near. She senses the oncoming dread associated with the darkness. There's a chill in the air, so she rubs both arms together for warmth. She's surrounded by pussy willows and forest trees, their almost naked branches have lost most of their leaves to the Virginia fall weather. She hates coming here because the dead witches whisper and haunt her sleep.

It wasn't odd that he'd propose this meeting place granted the younger Salvatore was able to freely walk the grounds unharmed, unlike Damon, whom the ghost witches seemed to detest.

Now Bonnie has to rationally come to terms with her fateful decision as she enters the condemned house. She walks into the main living space, its poorly lit. She circles the room to find a spot for comfort. There seems to be none. There's cobwebs in every corner and the water stained floor boards in the ceiling on the verge of collapse.

Stefan leans against the threshold under the open archer way. She wonders how long their silent contest will last before the other folds.

"Well I'm here," Bonnie says, feeling and sounding absolutely self-conscious.

"Do you know why I picked this place?" Stefan says random, maintaining his cool composure. "I figured my brother would try to stop me. Obviously." He gestures nonchalant. "For years, I've let him have all the fun when he needed to exercise his demons. Now he won't give me that same pleasure. That's a bit selfish of him, don't you think?!" He asked like their conversation wasn't already one-sided, and realistically he didn't expect a response because once she opens her mouth, he begins to finish his thought. "My brother only cares about himself. I think we both know that by now."

He just stares at her, unblinking at that, making the petrify double in her stomach. She feels like a toy being snatched between two fighting siblings, and her arms are about to tear at the seams like a tattered ragdoll.

"He may only care about himself, but he's trying to help you. We are all trying to help." Bonnie affirmed, hoping to reach Stefan's sensitive and rational side. Any other time, she would not be speaking in favor of her less favorite person, Damon of all people.

Stefan grins sort of amused. "You don't really believe that, do you? Because the Bonnie I know despises my brother. The same guy who will do anything to win the affections of my girlfriend." He uses the present tense term "girlfriend" as if they weren't officially broken up.

Her next words come out like vomit. "And what about Elena?" she asks.

"What about her?!" His tone takes casual offense. She just knows deep down, he must still care.

Bonnie thinks she's hit a nerve and becomes reluctant as the damage seems unclear how. Then he finishes the unspoken thought.

"Elena is too busy riding my brother's dick," Stefan says arbitrarily, suggesting himself as indifferent.

Surely, Bonnie believes he says those things not out of hate, but because he doesn't feel anything other than hurt. She would defend her friend in any other circumstance, but then reconsiders the girl's track record when it came to prioritization between the matter of family, life, and death.

Stefan looks at his feet to half-chuckle. "Is that all you do? Worry about everyone else except yourself?" He asked genuinely curious, addressing the very problem she actively chose to ignore and would never admit if she could help it.

"This isn't about me," Bonnie argued feeling targeted.

"But it is." He says like it's a matter of fact, and not his opinion. "That's why you're here...why you asked for my help that night."

Even if she were to lie, he could see the truth flashing across her strained emerald eyes. Her honey brown skin started to turn red.

"And how do you suppose you will help me?!" Bonnie proposed, not believing anything.

"I have a few ideas," Stefan benevolently spits out. "One, don't listen to Damon. He's only using you to impress your friend. Two! Dump Jeremy. You are way out of his league." He grins endearingly, thinking the last part is a no-brainer.

Her mouth gapes in both flattery and offense, ready to defend the Gilbert boy's honor regardless of her feelings whether intimate or not. Because the first assessment was painfully obvious and even she was too in-denial to admit defeat. "Leave Jeremy out of this!" Bonnie proclaims.

Stefan snuffs, rubbing his nose with his thumb. He can barely contain his white pearlescent smile.

"Is there a three?!" Bonnie says, ready to chuck the last remnants of her dignity out the window.

Stefan loiters, powerless and with a parted mouth. "Yes. Let me bite you." He says in all seriousness, like he'll die if he doesn't have her esteem or the right.

She inhales sharp, feeling exposed and improper—Not that it makes her loins quake, nor does she think about the stairwell incident and his soft, palpable tongue.

"And why should I trust you?!" She quickly changes the subject and casts her chin high, assuming he knows she is only referring to the former points.

"You shouldn't." He simply says without second thought, and starts steadily pacing into the room. "Which leads me to wonder why you just stood there today." He stops, both feet facing her direction with his arms folded like he demanded an explanation.

The answer should be easy, but she doesn't know how to respond without feeling stupid or humiliated. "It all happened so fast," Bonnie mummers, unsure if they are even talking about the same subject.

Stefan cracks a scant smirk, but not out of joy because it quickly disappears and he turns deliberate. "I could have hurt you," his tone inflates now.

Bonnie swallows once, now she is double confused. Her words come to a slow, as she rethinks what he means. "But we had a deal. I thought…" Then Stefan immediately cuts her off.

"You thought—" He states harsh and half-finished, his blue-green eyes rebuking her from head to toe. Her mouth opens at first but no sound comes out, seeking a better countermove.

He treads slow steps to meet her in the middle where she stands. Now he's looking down at her short stature. "You thought you were safe. You're not so don't push me like that," he baritones, like it would be the last time.

Bonnie pulls the courage from deep down to match his glare. "I don't understand." She tells baffled.

Stefan's hooded gaze doesn't break, his eyes shift back and forth at hers crystal clear. "You can't like it." He informs—in such a way that makes him sound like what he experienced was sheer torture. Or worse, discriminate.

She wonders if she should feel insulted. _How was she supposed to respond to his lips on her neck? Was this his way of rejection?_ Her body had betrayed her. She should have regrouped and went home as planned but instead she was here, which starts to feel like a huge mistake now that Stefan is standing within arms length. His forehead and eyebrows knitted together stressed, looking at her like she was at fault.

"I shouldn't have come." Bonnie announces regretfully, almost apologetic. Maybe even out of niceness. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yes you shouldn't have." Stefan adds unflinching, as if trying to admonish himself from culpability.

There's a long pause that makes her think this is her opportunity to go. It seems that's what he wants her to do. The humble and prudent guy she knew and remembered was nowhere to be found. So she didn't exactly know who was standing right in front of her as of now.

She banks for the exit then he swiftly grabs her by the wrist, making her wince and stop. Now the threat of danger hangs in mid-air. His grip is solid, wrapped entirely around her limb—to the point, she thinks in case she needs to pry him off, she'll have to give him an aneurysm.

"My neck is sore," Bonnie reveals honest. And the pain in her voice may sound like a travesty to sober ears, but he was none of the sort.

"This may come as a shock but I don't care," Stefan utters mordant. His gaze plainly drops to observe her slim wrist. He pushes her shirt sleeve upwards causing her to flinch. She has to remind her jaw to lock when he begins rubbing in the form of a massage that should be considered illegal if there were laws towards platonic touching.

She inhales deep, gathering herself. "I might really hurt you if you don't stop this time." Bonnie warns fair, coming to terms with her circumstances.

"And I can't promise I'll be gentle," Stefan unveils composed and sincere. He impartially brings her by the forearm with little resistance on her end until she's flush against him. The touching felt impersonal, but that didn't make her feel any less feverish. Because her timidness was written all over her face, so she certainly did not want want the eye contact.

Bonnie has to stay alert, but his woodsy scent surrounded and suffocated her, making the task and him harder to ignore. Instead her eye sights rear past his broad shoulder in another direction to stare at a crack in the wall. She suddenly wondering what to do with her arms which remained reserved and hanging at her sides.

He was focused now, and moving her dark curls from blocking his nose with the slow drag of his digits. "I liked it when you moaned." He whispers mildly against her ear causing her to be wide-eyed.

She wonders which Stefan is talking.

**XXX**

He candescently pats his lower lip recalling the taste of her skin, and the amiable scent that leaves an enticing memory of her behind. Its savory lingers on his grey crew neck shirt, which he takes off and throws into a nearby laundry hamper. And the fancy will stay with him for the rest of the night.

The witch has done it to him again.

He marginally huffs because it doesn't take long to sense someone standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Are you spying on me again? Or did you come to say hi," Stefan states dryly without looking.

Damon had both hands on hips. He invites himself in, denoting the obvious. "What do you think you're doing?!" he grunts lowly.

Stefan already detects the scowl on his brother's face, and he grins, despite having his back turned as he searches for clean clothes in an open dresser draw. "What do you mean, I live here," he renders smartly.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean," Damon growls.

Stefan closes the draw shut, it bears the brunt of his annoyance. "No, that's your job," he tells plain-spoken.

He ignores the casual insult, because it comes with the territory. "Care to tell where the hell my Camaro is?" Damon says.

Stefan half turns. "Oh that. I drove it off a ravine somewhere," he says nonchalant and keeping a straight face.

Damon glances elsewhere, eyes straining and running a hand over his entire mouth. Fuming on the inside. "Mmm-kay. You really want to play this game," he returns sharp.

The other faces him now. "What game?!" Stefan goes bemused, slightly grinning. "The one where you try to be the responsible decision maker? Because that's going quite well for you so far."

"Stay away from witchy," Damon orders, pointing at him. Keeping them on par to subject.

"And you care why?!" Stefan adds thunderstruck. Not particularly wanting nor demanding an explanation. He walks about shirtless, dark denim jeans hanging low at his chiseled waist, preparing to shower. "Right…You don't," he says like he's correcting himself. "But now it matters suddenly because your self-conceit is this big." He sardonically pinches his forefingers leaving an inch of space apart.

Damon reaches his tipping point, thinking he could punch him square in the face and it still wouldn't satisfy the ache. "Stop deflecting!" he exclaims losing his patience. "Aren't you tired of being Klaus's bitch?!"

Stefan tilts his head sideways. "That depends. Are you tired of her picking me and not you?!" He rubs his nose in it, knowing just where it hurts.

Damon immediately thinks of the doppelganger, not giving any second thought that "her" could be anyone. Even if it wasn't implied, the statement still rang true as they all seemed to choose Stefan. He takes it personal. "Sorry," Damon pans coldly. "I don't feel like dealing with your man pain today. Not my problem you fumbled the ball in your own relationship." He boils, temperature rising. "Get over yourself!"

Stefan casually pffs, "You first Damon." Now with his back turned, a dry towel in hand, and headed for the private bathroom—making the older Salvatore snap.

Damon advances in vamp speed, grabbing the other's shoulder. Then Stefan unhands himself and swiftly sends Damon plowing into a pile of furniture in wake of his path, destroying all that was nearby.

Stefan steadily approaches looking down at his sibling in contempt, bestowing him the most insulting and pitiful stare. "That's your problem. You're all instinct." He renders calm and collected as he steps over his brother's laid out body, whom now grunts angrily on the floor, comforting his throbbing back and a bruised ego.

"You owe me a new chair." Stefan states monotone and final. His jaw clinching and chin high, slapping the towel over his shoulder, right before slamming the bathroom door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I__ live for unreasonable scruff. Thanks for the support._

**XXX**

The pair yawn in unison as they had just finished the last of their homework. Bonnie tucks away the remaining supplies in her messenger bag. Her neck feels numb, so she rolls it to stretch. Luckily, she used a special herbs recipe passed down by Grams to aid faster healing.

"Just because we had a study session does not mean I am letting you off the hook," Caroline points, scolding her for missing cheerleading practice.

"Not all of us have the energy of superwoman," Bonnie sighs. "Get one of the junior girls to take my place. Just for a little bit," she shrugs, doubting she'll find the time to commit.

Caroline stands and begins stuffing her backpack as well, not liking the idea at all. "A junior. Really Bon?! Some of us are naturally born with special talents ya know," she nods pointedly, while referring to herself. "And I'm not letting you waste yours either!"

Bonnie passes a smile, knowing she'll need a better excuse. She glances at her vibrating phone finding a text from Jeremy. Without so much as reading the message, she quietly slides it back into her bag where she wanted it. Lately she had become casually forgetful.

Caroline checks the time seemingly rushed. "Wish me luck, I have a dress fitting. I'm supposed to meet Tyler. And of course he says he's running late," she rolls her eyes and talks while Bonnie sees her out the door. Before the witch gets the chance to process what was mentioned, the blonde acts pronto, knowing the predictability of her friend. "Please tell me you are coming. Because I can't with Elena right now," Caroline complained, like it's not a known fact that they are both exhausted by the whole ordeal. "She's a wreck if you know what I mean. Can you believe Stefan had the nerve to show up at school. What the hell was he thinking?!"

Bonnie exhales, ignoring anything Elena centric because it makes her think of the obvious issue hanging over head. She had her own problems to worry about. "About that," She says unsure and sorry-like. "I don't think I'm going."

Caroline's blue eyes instantly swell, disapproving. "You have to come. You never go out these days," she begged. Before Bonnie can reply, Caroline holds her by the shoulders. "What is up with you?! You've been skipping practice all week, now this."

Bonnie thinks of spilling her guts. If she could confide in anyone, it would be her, then the temptation vanishes in a millisecond. She grabs the other's hands and the call in her eyes makes it believable. "You're right, something has been going on with me," she doesn't try to play her friend for a fool because the blonde vampire practically has ESP. Caroline appreciates the small sentiment making her eyes soften. Bonnie continues, "But I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. I just ask that you trust me. Can you do that?" She gauges her in a way for clarification.

Caroline respects her boundaries and begins empathizing. "I trust you. But you can always come to me if you need anything," she nods supportive. "You don't have to do everything alone. Just know I'm here, okay?!"

And the thought brings Bonnie some needed comfort but realizes she also can't keep secrets forever without consequences. The two reassure one another and instantly hug it out. Bonnie bids her final goodbye as she watches her friend's car pull out of the driveway.

The door closes behind her. Then there's knocking which makes her double back thinking Caroline has forgot something.

Instead Stefan is standing there, his forearm resting against the threshold above his head wearing his black leather jacket.

"Hi." He simply says, wagging his eyebrows and flashing a pearly white smile.

"You're early," she says baffled, as the sky had yet to turn dark.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" He mocks. And before Bonnie can react, Stefan invites himself in like he lives there, making her practically move to the side for him to pass. He holds a large expensive black shopping bag.

"What is that?!" She asks alarmed, eyes following the thing he's holding.

Stefan cases his surroundings, placing the bag on the living room coffee table and takes off his leather jacket. "This is my guarantee that you will be my date Friday night," he announces, thinking of the upcoming gala event.

"I'm sorry…Date?!" she says it like he's speaking a foreign language.

"Yes." He answers simple. "I said that." Suggesting she should not be shocked.

It still doesn't register in her head as she gestures at the bag. "So you bought me a dress?!" And he looks as if it's nothing short of amazing. "You don't even know my size," she tells hand on hip.

He's confident, taking a seat with his arms draped across the couch's back and legs spread masculine. "It's not that hard to guest. I picked a size 4," he says, eyeing her from thigh to shoulder.

Bonnie wonders if he's been secretly snooping in her closet. "Good guess," she says, changing her tune.

His gaze penetrates her where she stands. "Aren't you going to open it up?" Stefan states long and drawn out.

After a long silence and some hard resistance, curiosity gets the best of her. She walks over and hesitantly reaches into the bag, surfing thru perfume scented wrapping paper and removes the cover to a fuchsia pink box. She must take a step back to pull the entire maxi length dress out, dually, not feeling disappointed at his acquired taste. The garment is backless, nude layer over a sheer midnight-blue lace.

"Try it on." He states, noticing her awe-struck expression.

She doesn't expect his forwardness and immediately thinks of an excuse. "Stefan I can't accept this."

"You can't or you won't?" He adds in the form of a statement. She's not sure if Stefan's the type to be offended by decline, if at all. His behavior was abnormal at best so she treads lightly.

"I'm sure it will fit," she answers trying to appear practical about it. But, discernibly more so troubled at the idea of changing clothes with him present in the house.

"But I insist." He says leaning forward onto his elbows, looking persistent and not backing down. His sights starkly dart from her to the dress, then back at her again.

Bonnie senses Stefan won't have it any other way. Feeling more than obliged, she sighs final. "If I try it on you have to wait here," she demands.

Stefan grins, clearly satisfied with himself. "See that wasn't so hard now was it." Then proceeds to get comfortable, picking up a magazine from the coffee table to pre-occupy himself. "By all means, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Reality was he really meant it.

Now Bonnie finds herself in the privacy of her own bedroom standing before her reflection in the tall mirror, debating whether or not the time calls to fry Stefan's brain. She steps into the dress, carefully dragging it upward, afraid she'll tear the pretty fabric. But it clings to her like a glove.

It's the perfect size, and she almost wishes it wasn't so she could force him to return it. She doesn't truly believe she will be going anyway. It's not like she cemented the promise somewhere in stone. She only agreed to feed him, not be wined and dined for the whole town to see. In small places like Mystic Falls Virginia, everyone knows your business. They smile in your face, meanwhile talk about you behind closed doors.

Despite no price tag being visible, she can tell the dress was made with extreme care, making her think it could be custom and very high-end. _Great. _

With conflicting thoughts, Bonnie thinks she'll refuse the extravagant piece because it's the right thing to do. She won't be bought by anyone. _Not even Stefan._

But not without posing first. She turns the side to admire the view. The slip hugs her waist flawlessly and flares at the lower thigh were there's a grand split coming up left center. Feeling exquisite, she imaginatively fans herself at the idea of wearing such a daring ensemble.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the bedroom door. Her heart jumps in her throat.

**XXX**

He knows he shouldn't be standing outside her bedroom door, because the perfect gentleman waits. Nice gentleman especially don't pressure ladies to do things they don't feel comfortable with doing. But he's got plenty of modesty to last a lifetime, and something in his brain is not wired to be conscientious right now. He embraces the mystery because in no way does he doubt himself or what he's doing.

His sensitive hearing detects her movements inside. He waits determined and patient, as he wouldn't ever dream of barging in on her half-dressed. He doesn't need force to conquer desire because that takes away half the fun.

Despite the door separating him, her fragrance invades his nostrils. Now he can tell she has reached a point of being decent. He hovers a crooked hand over the door, his knuckles knock twice and decisive. He stands by quiet because she doesn't answer right away. The sound of her feet shuffle against carpet on the other end. The door finally opens half-way, with her partially in the entry blocking him from seeing her fully.

"I thought I told you to wait downstairs." Bonnie crosses her arms over her breasts, sensing his buoyant curiosity.

"You did. And I lied," Stefan answers frank. But he didn't really need a reason. He enters without permission making her move out the way, quietly closing the door behind him, inducing her to feel trapped in her own bedroom. Capsized in what would be considered as an intimate space. A room you didn't just invite anyone into unless there was an established bond and set boundaries. And to her, Stefan was still very much a mystery.

"Very nice." He stated simple, head tilted pure and observing her petite curves in all its glory, vulnerable and feminine. Obviously having an acquired taste for lavish attire.

She bites her bottom lip, feeling put on display. And hating that she was somewhat dare to say, impressed. "Thanks but I'm not keeping it." Bonnie claims, but maybe a part of her was lying. She can tell his view is directly aimed at the entry of her bosom. It quickly makes her retreat back to the mirror to escape his persistence.

Bonnie smooths the back of her dress out of worry, where she can feel his eyes promptly follow, assembled and checking her out. It dawns to her the dress's back is open upon noticing the sudden cool air.

Stefan gently comes up from behind, staring at her face's reflection. "Let me." He utters, naturally filling the silence. Her eyes instantly turn wide at the feel of him artfully closing the back zipper which had only been half-done, and she tries not to feel appalled. One his touch is pleasant and exactly as she imagined, delicate but assertive. Two, he obviously saw her backside half-dressed making her mortify triple. If her feet weren't attached to the ground, she'd probably fly away right now.

Stefan makes sure to take his sweet and leisure time while doing so, concentrated as if he was Picasso completing the finishing touches to a masterpiece painting. He watches the zip until closed, his fingers subtly press against her naked back thru the dress opening, cunningly inclining himself to hang over her shoulder. But not suggesting unwanted intrusion. He took in the sights of what lay underneath his nose—where his eyes follow the curve of her shoulder, leading down her back. It begins to feel like deja vu all over again when she tries to control her breaths.

"You're perfect," Stefan states unequivocal, his tone drops a few octaves.

Bonnie lampposts, stunted by his reaction. She tells herself not to blush, and to ignore the vibration of his steady breathing adjacent to her ear. "That's a little excessive don't you think?" She says, refusing to take the compliment.

"Excessive is me telling you that your skin looks like silk in that dress..." Stefan baritones, he stealthily moves closer causing her temperature to rise "...That you could literally have any man on his knees right now if you so much as wanted it."

His hardware must have been rewired. Bonnie takes a huge breath, trying to forget everything he just said. "But I never asked for you to do such a big favor. So I guess you'll just have to take the dress back." She innocently claimed. A poor attempt to hide her overwhelm.

"Okay, take it off right now then." Stefan comments as if already having his mind made up about it.

Bonnie doubles back over her shoulder, consequentially to look him in the eye and hear him correctly. "Huh?" Was the only sound she could utter, as if her brain had forgotten the ability to form full sentences. He was dead serious. And straight forward enough that if she wanted the truth, he wouldn't dare hold back. It was also the reason why she didn't want to be too honest.

Stefan peers at her with tense thick eyebrows. "Or perhaps you want me to take it off for you?" He asks different this time when the first question doesn't elicit an answer from her. His tone is soft and permissive, as if he hopes she will let him. Like throwing a ball up in the air, if she grants him the honor, he'll catch it or he'll let gravity take its place and allow it to fall.

The fluke of his question was intimidating, for she knows she's inexperienced with these kinds of situations and it evidently shows when her vocal chords appear stuck. "That's not what I meant." Bonnie corrects swallowing the knot in her throat.

"Really? That's a shame." Stefan says, professing more than she expected. His eyes drop to watch her pout, now Bonnie feels the weight of his intentions and it makes her regret ever lying. "So I take it you will be going then?" He asks again hinting of their "date", confident she won't turn him down.

She searches the guise behind his expressive eyes and somewhere she tries to find the strength to not tempt herself to do anything other than speak. She takes a couple steps back to put space between them. "Sure I'll go." Bonnie admits, because she really didn't have a choice. "But only under my terms. And you're not allowed to hurt or bite anyone at all."

Stefan nods satisfied. "Bite anyone except you that is." He grins casual as reminder that he still had an unfulfilled appetite, bringing the forethought to her brain. Then she remembers why he initially came over. That he was there to feed, like they had agreed prior, and had done so every night since.

When the rune breaks, he contently closes the door behind him to wait. Leaving her to change in peace. Although, now it seemed he was asking for something else. She in turn asked herself, how bad did she want to find out?

**XXX**

He knows restraint, but doesn't exercise it because why the hell not? He puts all his faith in the bottle of Elijah Craig and it shows.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alaric asks, swooshing and holding his own glass.

Damon scowls, "No." He doesn't feel like being sentimental, although, the offer is appreciated. He doesn't need to tell him that though, the fact that they can just sit together at the town bar and simply exist speaks volumes in itself. Then he changes his mind at the drop of a dime. "You know what. Screw him." He corrects. "I came out the womb first. I taught him everything he knows. I took the fall more than once when Giuseppe was two sheets to the wind and ready to give him the whip!"

Alaric swallows nearly choking, the burn hits his throat and he has no clue what Damon is referring to. "Giuseppe?!"

"Father," Damon answers, then takes a big gulp.

Alaric nods, and it feels relatable.

Damon reaches into his coat pocket, checking the notification on his phone. "It's Bon," he says before tucking it away. He leans into the other guy. "Look, don't tell her I said anything. It's all going to shit anyway." He says losing hope.

"I digress, but whatever." Alaric disagrees, but knows the other is a grown man capable of making his own decisions and probably will do the opposite of what he suggests anyways.

Damon turns and points at Alaric's chest with a drink in hand, his index finger decked out with a bulky antique ring. "Don't! You're just worried about Elena," he accuses.

"Not what I meant, but okay," Alaric huffs, feeling pestered and unheard. This was normal.

"Yeah whatever," Damon groans into the drinking glass.

Alaric speaks straightly. "Look if this gets out of hand I won't hesitate to shut it down." His father-like concern annoys the other.

"We have drinks once or twice, now you want to lecture me on the perils of indifference," Damon half-chuckles.

"It's what we do. I give advice, you don't take it," Alaric chimes.

And the association is not alien at all to Damon. He didn't care why and if it ever got awkward to talk about the girls, considering Alaric was their high school substitute teacher. And not once did Alaric bring up the fact that Damon banged the blonde under compulsion, harassed and occasionally threatened the witch, and skirt-chased the doppelganger.

Damon gives himself too much credit and he doesn't think too hard about it either. He half-turns to look over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil," Damon mummers.

Bonnie approaches, casting confusion once she notices both men turn quiet.

Alaric nods greeting her warm and neutral. She smiles at him, then frowns at the vampire whom already looked constipated.

"Witchy," Damon says dry, holding his glass to his mouth.

Bonnie practically ignores the slight of his tone, it's nothing she hasn't dealt with before. "I need to talk to you," she directs at him, rolling her tongue in cheek. Nothing seems out the sort as she assumes the two men are just casually hanging out.

"Oh now you want to talk," Damon scoffs into his glass, frankly amused.

Bonnie glares in return. "Alone. If you don't mind," say claims, just before giving Alaric a soft-spoken look. Damon pffs, then turns in his seat to face the bar. Not at all feeling surprised. He thinks when will they ever learn?

The substitute takes his glass in hand, leaving his seat. "I'll be at the pool tables," he casually mentions. Then Alaric leans into Bonnie like it's a secret. "If he gets on your nerves, call me and I'll handle it," he says, making the girl smile and mildly chuckle.

"Hardy frickin' har," Damon blurts, keeping his back turned. When the other is gone, the witch slams her hand on the bar countertop to command his attention.

The vampire turns to her, wondering where she got the gusto. "Okay she banshee," he blurts.

"When are you ever going to grow up?" She says, and the pipe dream slips her because she thinks he will never mature to her liking.

"Riddle me this, are you and Stefan boning yet?!" He goes loudly, making Bonnie case her surroundings as if afraid anyone they knew heard him.

"You would hate that wouldn't you," she glares.

Damon scoffs at the thought. He does actually, but he didn't have the gull to verbally admit it—also, can't pinpoint why it bothers him either. "No! But it's quite typical," He says and thinks.

"Not all of us are whores like you," She tells insultingly, and realizes she forgot why she came there in the first place.

Damon thinks the 50 something drinks are starting to go to his head because he stands, then the room suddenly spins a lot more. "Well some of us aren't as devout," he jabs in return. "At least I live a full life."

His breath hits her face, ricking of alcohol, and that mixed with his natural scent is kind of pleasurable. She dies a little for not entirely hating it. "You're drunk?!" She believes, not exactly sure.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shrugs her off, then sobers the hell up. Afterall, he can't lose whatever little respect she holds for him, because despite their petty fights, the witch holds a candle for him. He appreciates that and fights for it tooth-an-nail, and it's almost transparent.

Damon stands straight and nudges her elbow to be crucial. "But really, is he?" He asks.

When the thought reoccurs that he's referring to Stefan, Bonnie starts feeling embarrassed, open mouthed and wondering where he stands in the matter. "Even if we did. Which we didn't!" She adds quick and clear. "Why do you care so much?!"

He gives her an 'ain't it obvious' look. "I mean Bon...C'mon look at me." He vainly gestures his exterior for moral justification. "I know a thing or two. Things you probably couldn't even wrap you little head around." Now she knows he's inebriated.

"Okay, that..." She points out his lean bod "...Doesn't prove anything. Plus I'm not asking for 'your' advice. My standards aren't that low, thank you." She blinks at him.

"Good," He states."Cuz I'm not giving it!" And it almost sound like he's trying to smoke screen his way into something that doesn't exist. "But I wouldn't trust him if I were you," He reveals, and it feels funny that he puts himself in her shoes, but she kind of gets it. "If he gets out of line, you let me know," Damon tells her firm. Then it starts to sound like a peace offering.

"Okay?!" She goes, feeling like they're finally reaching common ground. "I think I've got things under control." Bonnie seems confident and it makes him worry less, but he still needs to feel big about it.

"Yeah okay," his tone takes a turn. "You may not know this, but my baby brother's a perv." He throws him under the bus without question.

Bonnie casts a hilarious grin, thinking was this supposed to make him look good in comparison? It doesn't work. "I think you take the cake on that one Damon." She recalls her own thought and opinion.

Damon grins, he doesn't deny any of it for he's at his best when he's haughty and arrogant. "Something you'll never know about." He seemingly flirts, then it starts to feel weird because they always tow the line of bitter married couple verging on divorce-like behavior. Deep down, he feels the urge to protect her, but he'll never tell her that if he can help it.

She retracts, chin going inward as if she'd never desire it. "It's a good thing I don't want to," Bonnie rebuttals knowing her worth, looking away and feeling very pleased.

Suddenly, the vampire is proud to be in her graces as he discovers the mystery the makes the witch so darn cute. He likes her most when she's difficult and feisty, and he thinks even she knows this. And she milks it for all its worth.

**XXX**

She loves this part of the day, wind in her face and sun in the middle of the sky. Bonnie listens to the girl's rant, at the same time stays concentrated on her footwork. They run laps around the track outside the football field during gym class, Elena and Caroline won't shut up.

"Can we please talk about something else besides guy issues!" the blonde whines, losing her breath.

The Gilbert girl's voice cracks. "You don't understand. I've never felt like this before," she says it like they don't believe her.

"Remember when Tyler made out with that busty girl last year post-break up?! Because I do. So don't tell me I don't understand pain." She furiously replies.

Elena thinks it's not the same, but still gets her point. "But you two are inseparable," she argues. "I need closure. I have questions you know…What if he's moved on? Could he be with someone else?!" She starts to panic.

Bonnie hopes her silence goes unnoticed. She starts running a little faster and the others try to keep up.

"Then he's obviously on the rebound," Caroline says it like a 'duh' moment. "You need to stop worrying about him seriously. It causes wrinkles, plus it will make you stress eat and gain weight. Trust me!" She says confidant.

"Bon what do you think?!" Elena turns to her with Caroline jogging in the middle.

Bonnie starts to slow down when the coach blows the whistle, feeling out of breath now. She doesn't want to think. "What Care says," she agrees for the sake of getting all eyes off her.

"Thank you!" Caroline takes all the credit. "See what I mean," she turns back to Bonnie unbelievable. They were having one of their spats again, and usually the Bennett girl was the middle person.

Elena can't contain herself as her eyes start to become teary. And the others turn to her wondering if it's just the sweating and fatigue. "I just wish he wouldn't show his face like he doesn't care," she says, then just like that they all take sympathy on her.

Caroline comes out with it. "Have you ever thought that maybe Stefan was also uncomfortable with the thing with you know who?!" She suggests the common denominator with raised eyebrows.

It doesn't take a genius for them to realize she's referring to the troublemaker named Damon.

Elena shakes her head to disagree. "That's not true. Damon and I would never." She tells it out loud, also needing to believe it herself. "It's complicated, that's all."

Caroline rolls her eyes, recalling her own rival of events with the older Salvatore. "Then why would he get the impression that he has a chance?!" she asks, knowing if Damon was offered a measly bone, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take scraps. And the other girl goes oddly silent, probably to sort out her own personal feelings.

Bonnie is thankful when they finally drop the subject. The entire class comes to an end as everyone heads for the school. She spots Jeremy hanging out on the raised bleachers with three other students, a girl wearing mauve lipstick and a nose ring, and two very chill skater-looking guys—presumably his friends and it's no shock that they all looked stoned. His heavy-lidded eyes turn wide at the sight of her, he casually stands pulling his black hoodie over his head, taking steps down the bleachers to meet her at the metal railing's edge.

Then Bonnie feels urged to stop and talk, while the girls conveniently lollygag to eavesdrop. "I called you last night," he states.

She looks down at her sneakers, kicking the pebbles at her feet. "I was busy," she answers, sensing he's trying to shame her.

"Yeah okay," Jeremy replies looking away, thinking he's too high to handle this right now, but he still fucking cares.

"Jer don't be like that," Bonnie tries to comfort, but feels she's losing him despite trying to hold on to something that's not.

"Right," he says acting aloof, remembering they're not even official. They made out several times hot and heavy in his bed, on her couch, and among other things did stuff to satisfy one another—but the downward spiral of their barely established relationship still hurts like hell. He pulls out his phone instead. She takes it that he's blatantly ignoring her.

Deciding to let it go, Bonnie leaves not letting the immaturity of his actions to get entirely under her skin.

Elena glares at her brother, then Jeremy gives her a "what the fuck?!" look that only close siblings would understand. Caroline snarks at him, flipping her blonde hair just before walking away to join them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bonnie raises her voice, knowing they will eventually ask.

"In due time," Caroline says understanding, remembering their heart to heart from the other day. They follow the horde to the girls locker room to shower and change.

Fresh out their gym clothes, they exit passing thru the inside gymnasium. Elena thinks she's about to be sick, stopping in her tracks and holding her stomach. The inevitable unfolds, Stefan is coming to what they believe is his next class, and he can't miss their path as he's heading right towards them.

"Oh look who it is," Caroline says snide and folding her arms, looking utterly disappointed. Of all people, she felt the closest to him, so the sting hurt when he stopped answering her calls.

"Caroline. You're in good spirits I see," Stefan sarcastically vows. He stops in place, looking un-bothered and particularly chipper, which hurts the doppelganger as she begins wondering if and why he is living his best life. He thwarts her big brown doe eyes as expected, she thinks her sullied reaction will break down his walls. "Bonnie," he instead greets with a smirk that makes her suddenly feel put on the spot.

"Stefan," Bonnie replies with a twisted mouth, wishing she can berate him out loud and thinks she'll do it later.

Elena sighs, hating whenever she is being ignored in general.

"Would it kill you to show some class." Caroline butts in.

Stefan is unashamed, not feeling the need to explain himself. "You forget who you're talking to," he says, thinking if anyone deserved this moment, it would surely be him.

"Are you really doing this now!?" Elena suddenly bursts.

He looks at her nonchalant, eyes casing her up-and-down like she was insignificant. "Doing what?!" He says. Like it's nothing, and his acting is either stellar or he's great at creating unnecessary diversion with his begrudging mood. Bonnie blares at him thinking it might do something.

"I'm not doing this with you," Elena argues, and the attempt looks like it might work as it usually does. When she's crying or in distress, everyone comes to her aid, but it doesn't shake him at all.

"We never did." Stefan pans coldly. He ends the conversation by cutting a path thru the trio and they abruptly move out his way, leaving her and the others shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline insensitively breaks the silence. "What a jerk!" She yells knowing he hears.

Bonnie provides moral support and a comforting hand on her friend's back. Whilst watching Stefan turn over his shoulder to look back at only her. Thankfully the others don't even catch it.

They start to split after a quick R&R, which feels extremely tiresome. First Jeremy, now Elena and Stefan. Bonnie closes her locker and heads for second period class alone.

She passes thru the doors that lead to the outside classrooms. Then someone familiar calls her name.

**XXX**

"Bonnie." He says sharp, back leaning against the brick wall with both hands bedded in his pants pockets.

"Not now Stefan." She turns to growl at him, adjusts her shoulder bag, then keeps walking.

"Yes now!" He jumps off the wall and follows, making her immediately halt and turn back. The student body begins to dissipate into their respective classes. She thinks he's trying to make her skip, which was a first.

"We can't do this now." Bonnie sighs, watching her surroundings and worried someone will see them consorting.

Stefan doesn't fold. "We can, and we will. Or…" He turns to the nearest random innocent bystander, a freshman girl who fills her mug at the water fountain some feet away "…I'll snap her neck," he says devoid of emotion.

Bonnie narrows at him, remembering their deal—thinking maybe he's acting out after the whole fiasco with Elena, then there's also the possibility that he's just agitated and hungry.

It feels like an episode of Jeopardy as his eyes tentatively go back and forth between her and the freshman girl, until she gets the point. "Well?!" he says, just shy of losing his patience.

The witch doesn't test his definitive, and pacifies a nod. "Okay! Let's just go somewhere private," she complains.

Stefan does the very most, grabbing her by the hand feeling satisfied as if they were a happy couple, he begins leading her somewhere of his choice.

Bonnie is so preoccupied that she forgets to unhand his grip, the casual touching is standard procedure at this point; she's more so fretting over the possibility of being seen and caught in public.

He takes her into a secluded corner, the sound of the trees blowing in the wind amplifies the silence between them as Stefan stands before her with a sudden thirst, herding and backing Bonnie into a corner. He pulls the messenger bag off her shoulder, letting it plop on the ground and she barely has time to react.

"Why did you do that to her?!" She says, thwarting his hard pecs to make him come to a slow.

Stefan seems levelheaded. "Is there a problem?!" he says, acting unaware. "Because last time I checked, we have better things to do." He boxes her in, one hand palming the wall above her head and looks down at her in a tisk.

Bonnie ignores his obvious distraction. "She's still my friend," she says.

"And I'm hungry," He notes. "What's your point?" He's actually asking, which seems uneventful.

"You practically made her cry. Where do you get off being so rude." She tries to talk some sense into him.

Stefan is humored by her goodness. He tilts her chin with the blip of his index finger until she's looking entirely up at him and the act makes her wonder why the bravado is so intense. "I didn't get this far in life by letting others walk all over me," he tells her straightly. "You call it rude, I call it self-preservation."

"Congratulations, you're the world's biggest asshole," she replies.

"I have been making a conscious effort to reach new milestones this year." He adds smart.

"You're insensitive." She declares.

He wonders if she'll ever come to the consensus herself. "What?! Does that bother you?" He tells, making her catch onto his wit.

"Elena has no clue you're leaving hickies all over my neck," Bonnie tells. As if wasn't a bonus for him. He thinks she still hasn't come to terms with the acceptation of letting go.

"Stop." Stefan halts, evocative of getting her to follow his lead. "We are here. The two of us...All alone," he baritones low. His eyes briefly trail their quiet surrounding before rolling back to hers. "And your head is somewhere else. Tell me why is that?" He articulates every last word down to the 'T'.

His question is very genuine. And Bonnie wants to tell him her legs are wobbly, and she wishes he'd stop making her feel so alive and very-very-bad. Because she's never been this exhilarated despite knowing his fangs will be tugging her skin in a few minutes. She stammers, not knowing how to put it.

Stefan smirks, stopping her before she digs herself further into the hole. "You don't have to tell me," he utters it in a way like he rather wishes she would because it would make for an interesting situation.

Suddenly the air between them is clouded in a thick tension, and they both search each other to fill the lingering void.

Bonnie looks at his parted pout, which furtively seems to be getting close to hers. She thinks of propelling herself forward as he idles, seemingly tempting her to chase his mouth. "We shouldn't..." she says unfinished.

"Shouldn't what?!" He plays dumb, without delay rushes forward until his mouth stops short causing their lips to heatedly brush. Just on the cusp of a kiss that doesn't happen, making Bonnie gape and Stefan hums. "This?!" he asks, face-to-face.

She almost shakes her head to say 'yes'. Her hands stay rooted on his hard chest to keep him from fully sinking into her body, scared that if she resists the urge—instead will choose to wrap them around to embrace his back, inviting something she won't be able to stop.

His lips part against hers, their breaths mingling, divvying back and forth as if to make her submit. He thinks he could drop his tongue in her mouth and she will take the bait willingly, but he holds that promise teasingly as he appears to be in complete control and adoring the dynamic of their powerplay.

Bonnie grabs a fist full of his shirt, indecisively toiling with pulling or pushing him away. "Why aren't you biting me?" She heaves frustrated, concurrently as their noses graze. And the question is in fact real, as the transpire starts to feel like something deviant.

Stefan pulls back leaving her pout empty, head tilting sluggish and mesmerized from one side to the other as he speaks, "Because I want to take my time with you."

He uses his pelvis to push and drive her flat against the wall. His hands sneakily occupied her lower hips, pulling her inward to intentionally make her pounce against his crotch. A shock-stricken gasp escapes her at the feel of a very generous bulge beneath his jeans. She most definitely wasn't expecting this.

This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be this wet in between her legs, wanting and demanding his body to be on hers.

His orbs turn hollow, deep blue veins begin to pulsate and vine down his cheeks. "Stay still," Stefan heaves unable to tame it.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's getting intense and 'ish' is about to hit the fan. Let me know what you think in the comments. _

**XXX**

He typically didn't call unless it was dire. Bonnie never thought she'd see the day Damon's name would show in her call history more than four times a week and it was starting to annoy her.

"I need a favor," Damon says, rudely skipping the small talk.

"What now?!" Bonnie sighs, feeling tired and she's only in her teens.

He delivers it quick. "I need you to distract my brother tomorrow night. When his guard is down, we catch and bag him," he proposes, referring to the charity event.

There's a grand pause before she shuts him down, plain and simple. "No."

"Excuse me?!" He doubles over.

"You heard me. I'm not taking any risks. Someone might get hurt." She makes herself clear. "I told you I have it under control."

His temper ensued into a disgruntled tone, feeling frustrated and so close. "Bon-nie! I need you on board. Stop with the heroics!"

Bonnie kneels in her open closest with the phone to her ear, sorting thru shoe boxes searching for her barely worn diamond studded strappy black heels. "It's not an act Damon! I genuinely care about the welfare of others, unlike you," she growls.

He grunts on the other end, struggling to maintain his cool. He tries a different approach, one less coarse. "Okay. So you care about people, right?!" he goes. "Well my brother is still a person. An insanely, demented and fucked up person who needs your help. So kindly do it for him." He sounds desperate.

She's over being stuck in the middle of the Salvatore's fraternal politics. "I'm tired of doing favors for everybody," Bonnie says in all honesty.

Damon doesn't know if she wants a gold medal or what, because he just pans at her. "Oh-kay…What has changed judgy? Did you wake up this morning and decide to abandon all moral consciousness or something?!"

She thinks he has selective hearing. "That includes you. What makes you think you're exempt?!"

He ignores her question to briefly pause, suspicions on the rise. "What did Stefan do to you to make you act this stupid?!" He says.

Bonnie tries to count to three. "Nothing I would ever tell you, so stop asking," she says thru clenched teeth.

"Oh I'll find out," Damon promises. "And when I do, I'm putting an end to that shit."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, thinking he's prating per usual. "Seriously Damon, what are you my parental guardian now?!" she exclaims.

He rubs the bridge of his nose now. "First off, ew. Don't ever associate the word parental with my name in the same sentence ever again. Two, I don't have time to deal with your secretive teenage angst. So just get with the plan already."

She finally finds the black heels and throws them to the side next to a pile of clothes. "If I'm participating in any plan, it's on my own accord and not because you want me to!" she urges.

He draws a long and heavy sigh, "Look! If not for me, do it for Elena." That triggers her.

Bonnie feels more than insulted. "As if my entire existence revolves around Elena! I'm hanging up now," she says furious. Her finger goes for the red dial and he yells.

"Okay-okay I was wrong!" Damon admits, still bitter but it was a rare moment. "I shouldn't have said that. There. Happy?!" Then there's a long pause on her end.

Bonnie sneers, wishing he could see her reaction in real time. "I don't want your half-assed apology for bothering me on a school night Damon!"

"Obviously, I'm out of options here," he whines, sounding tired.

"That's the problem!" She lets him have all the pent-up anger that had been waiting to burst. "You only come to me whenever things need fixing. And I'm done doing it!" Bonnie shouts—not giving him any chance to interrupt. "Here's an idea. We do things on my terms. I'll get Stefan to surrender my way!" She hangs up on him.

She exhales. Now, problem is she needed to come up with a fail-safe plan before the end of the night.

Bonnie hears the slam of a car door outside her bedroom window. She goes to check, drawing back the curtain to see Stefan leave his silver Porsche, strolling up the sidewalk to her house. Crap—she doesn't have time for this. His nightly visits were starting to take a toll, in between that, he started feeding from her at random.

She beats him to the front door, first checking herself out in the foyer mirror, primping and fixing her hair—then stops to mentally ask _"What are you doing?! It's only Stefan."_

She swings the door open, letting him enter. "Notice in advance would be great," She tells feeling bothered, not expecting him twice in the same day.

"We talked about this," Stefan says, spinning on his heels once inside. "Anytime, anyplace. That was the deal." He firmly reminds her.

Bonnie shuts the door, and they head straight for the living room because she had no intention of letting him upstairs and in her bedroom. "My father will be home this weekend. So don't just go showing up unless you want me to fry your brain," she informs mind made-up, thinking of her dad's utmost safety.

Stefan catches on to her worry. "Out of respect for you, I won't hurt him." He tells sounding noble, and she wonders where the concern suddenly comes from. "But, that doesn't change anything. I can exhaust other means of feeding if you really don't want to commit." He turns for the door perpetually stern and about to exit.

Bonnie grabs a hold of his arm, making his eyes dart to her touching him, then rolling back to her face. "That won't be necessary," she rushes, now letting him go. Bonnie swoops her hair, moving it away from her neck to persuade him to stay.

Looking affectless, Stefan nods for the couch. "Sit," he orders.

Bonnie raises both eyebrows. "I'd rather stand." She opposes, peering up at him not liking his cold tone.

"I'd rather we not." Stefan fights her on it while observing her appearance, thinking she looked a little frail. "You need my blood." He suggests.

Bonnie refuses, "That won't be necessary." And she won't tell him about how she was dizzy the last few times. "Besides I'm not taking that kind of risk," she adds not liking the idea of living as an immortal.

Stefan acts casual either way. "Then don't." He goes not caring, more so offering as a courtesy. "But when I start, you probably won't be able to stop me." His eyes dance around her entire frame. "I can tell you're weak."

It takes her a minute to get over the idea of them sitting so close on a flat surface.

"Fine make it quick." She gives in, taking a seat feeling less worried about the biting and more so stuck on the fact that their lips touched the other day.

Stefan eagerly loses his jacket as if on a mission, he's clad in a black thermal Henley and dark denim Levi jeans. He sits next to Bonnie, thinking she's too far.

"Closer." He directs, motioning for her to come to him as they were several inches apart.

It takes everything in her fiber not to scoff at his imperiousness. Her gut fills with angst as she scoots his way, swallowing what's left of her pride.

Stefan guides her chin to make her face him and Bonnie wasn't expecting this, making her freeze. He preferred the eye contact.

"I'll try not to be messy." His tone dropped a few octaves.

"Good idea." She adds, trying to hide her excited quiver—thinking how can she explain blood all over the family couch?

Stefan delicately holds the nape of her neck, searching for the perfect spot to sink his fangs into. When he does, he forthrightly brings Bonnie inward almost onto his lap and she spaces out. He takes forever this time, drawing blood nice and slow making her think he's trying to make the moment last.

She starts feeling relaxed, or maybe dizzy. She can't tell because the sucking no longer hurts. Instead she concentrates on the feel of his tongue lapping softly against her skin, tickling and arousing every nerve in her body. When he slurps into her wound, her eyes flutter. She becomes lazy inciting Stefan to roll her over until she's flat on her back—all while keeping his mouth suctioned in place.

Bonnie loosens up to his maneuvering, spreading her legs for him to rest into her fully. The mutual act makes his lower half comfortably sink into her pelvis. _This isn't part of the plan._

Yet she takes solace in wrapping her arms under his to hold his back, suddenly realizing how broad and brawny he was, and still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Stefan's tongue swirls, making Bonnie whimper—his head starts rotating in languish circles, devising her subtle responses to follow his lead. Now it no longer feels like feeding because he was hard and steadily grinding against her. The friction of his jeans was prominent and rubbing her core.

Her fingernails dig into the crevice of his lower back, pulling him deep and enjoying the fact that he was so toned and muscled.

Stefan moans cavernous. He's gradually dry humping her now—at the same time, Bonnie hears Caroline's voice in the back of her mind telling her she's the rebound to his post break-up—simultaneously scorning herself for fancying his sampled strokes and wondering what his tongue feels like in other places on her body.

With her eyes closed, she imagines his tongue in between her thighs and it sends her.

She willfully rolls back into his crotch until they form a natural rocking motion that makes her think this is too easy, stunted that they could be this physically compatible.

"Stefan?!" Bonnie calls burdened and eyes shut.

His face is still buried, he moans as an answer, but she hears a "huh?"

"What are we doing?!" She asks knowing, but also thinking this could be a simple mishap; that or his clever plan.

"Having dinner," Stefan answers voice muffled and relaxed. He holds her throat, tenderly kissing her wound making sure not to let a single drop of blood spill.

The thrill in his actions is not what he just explained. Bonnie grabs a fist full of his dusty brown hair, pulling him to stop. Now Stefan's blissfully looking at her with crimson wet lips and half-lidded eyes, face vamped out. "You're humping me," She says, in denial that she was also graciously returning the favor.

Stefan licks his lips clean. "I know," he admits looking out of breath. She swallows once, watching his parted pout. "Do you want to know?" He asks, aching to get it out.

Now the funny thought occurs to her that Stefan is horizontally laying on top of her, and she's queries what tricks he has up his sleeve. "Know what?" Bonnie asks. The bed of her panties are fucking soaked.

He looks feral. "What you taste like," he answers.

She swears in her head. _Shit._

Bonnie's eyes meet Stefan's heated gaze, knowing this will only end in one way—The last thing she expects is for the doorbell to ring.

The chime wakes Bonnie from her senses as the sound of her father's voice echoes in the next room with the door opening. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie pushes Stefan to get off her laid body, but he's solid and heavy, looking lag and slow still hovering over her yet to recover from the stint. She thinks they are about to be caught red-handed because the footsteps are right around the corner.

Then Stefan suddenly disappears faster than Houdini.

Bonnie sits up, grabs the remote and turns the television on, the HGTV Channel showed on the large flat screen just as her father enters the living room looking jet lagged, but happy to be home.

"Bonnie, come help with these groceries," Rudy says, not suspecting a thing. He was still wearing his business attire, placing his brief case on the floor.

She immediately stands and the room spins, her leg hits the coffee table, but she successfully remains upright. "You're home early?!" Bonnie says surprised.

Rudy swears she is just plain-old clumsy, so it's nothing. "If you would have checked your voicemail, I called you this morning to tell you that," he scolds her. "Besides, is that any way to greet your father?" He's stern but loving.

Bonnie sways, thinking he's never home and always working so it doesn't matter. "No sir," she complies, giving him a one armed hug—thankful for Stefan's swift vampire abilities.

"I'm cooking us dinner," Rudy says, kissing his daughter's forehead. She thinks her father's timing has always been bad, but today it reached an all-time high.

**XXX**

Everything about the way she pines for him makes him loathe his existence. Even worse, her face is the constant reminder that he was never good enough—_he spent years believing a lie for a whore who didn't wait for him._ He thinks—just so he could sleep easy at night and look where it got him. He tried turning it off, but the wretched ache would come back in four-fold each time. And still he has not learned a damn thing.

Damon proudly escorts his date thru the main entrance ballroom of the Lockwood estate in attendance to the charity gala. Elena's arm is wrapped into his folded one, but there's not much to celebrate given the circumstances that if her ex wasn't out of commission, she'd probably be hanging on his arm instead.

Sure, the doppelganger had her pick of the flock lined up at school, but none of them were status worthy to win her affections so it only felt second nature to go with the next best thing. Damon Salvatore.

He would gladly take it too. Of course, with a little added incentive Damon came to Elena with a plan to "fix things" and it worked knowing she desperately wanted the "old Stefan" back.

"How do I look?!" Elena asks anxious, twirling once then posing to show off her sleek knee-length black halter dress.

Damon thinks he could tear her clothes off and it wouldn't matter. "Like a million bucks," he grins, pulling her into a dance. A live orchestra plays some stuffy jazz music on the stage ahead. They're surrounded by swarms of rich people, old and young and dressed to the nines, on the dance floor. The only thing that's keeping him from being bored is her.

Elena latches onto his top shoulder, holding his hand in a proper waltz. She lets a moment or two pass before breaking the silence. "Thank you for taking me tonight." She somberly looks down at her feet. "I almost thought about not going," she confesses.

The corner of his lips curl and Damon pats himself on the back a job well done. "What did you think I'd let one of those pimple face losers from school take you instead?!" He says pompous.

Elena endearingly slaps his chest. "I'm serious Damon. Especially with everything going on with Stefan, this really means a lot to me," She nods, conducive to what he expects to hear, which is somewhat irritating considering Damon wishes she would have left out his brother's name.

Damon's eyes smile at her despite it. "And what would you do without me?!" He utters cocksure, making the brunette blush, feeling absolutely beside herself.

"I don't know," Elena sweetly plays along. "Go with some other handsome guy I guess," She imaginatively proposes.

He pffs, thinking there is no competition. "Not a chance," Damon says, feeling above it all.

And just like that, Elena smiles giving all her woes to the older Salvatore, but the transfix of his occupation is almost immediately diminished from her gleaming face the minute she spots her ex walking thru the door with her best friend on his arm, making her jaw drop.

**XXX**

Tonight is not exactly special, but whenever he escorts a lady, he considers her image an extension of himself—so in a way, it's a big fucking deal. And so far, Stefan Salvatore was not feeling let down in the slightest as he's unable to hide his enthusiasm while opening the car door to his Porsche to let Bonnie Bennett out.

She smooths the sides of her dress. Her hair is bobby pinned on one side, large chocolate colored curls and a bang cascading down against her shoulder, wearing subtle sultry makeup.

Yet to come to grips with their circumstances, Bonnie absentmindedly tries to walk ahead. He palms her lower back almost immediately to settle her nerves.

"Breath," Stefan tells, feeling collected.

"I am breathing," She argues, now regretting the decision to show face. Rehearsing her backstory on what to tell when the others ask, not that he seemed to care.

Stefan grins in amusement, checking her out once more from behind thinking she looked damn good. "You don't give yourself enough credit," he says easygoing.

"Thanks. But I need a miracle." She chimes, then looks him dead in the eye. "If anyone asks, this is not a date. I just needed a ride."

Then he thinks, yeah right. Bonnie's about to storm off, but Stefan calmly latches onto her arm making her stay at his side. "And you care too much about what other people think," he says flagrant.

She thinks it's an understatement, then remembers who she's talking to. "I'm about to walk-in with the most hated person." Bonnie reminds him. "Please tell me what you're getting out of this?! Besides a free meal." She feels rightfully skeptical.

Stefan walks, adjusting his all black Boglioli Milano suit and tie, and she naturally matches his stride, "Other than having a stunning date," he woos, then offers his hand and she casually takes it as they ascend the stairs together, whilst she holds the bottom of her lace dress to keep it from dragging on the ground. "Out of everyone, I trust you the most," he states clear.

They naturally follow behind the formed line of party guests who wait to have their invitations verified at the front door by security.

Bonnie thinks about his teetering humanity, reminding herself he may sound harmless, but he can switch within a flash. She admires his genuineness, at the same time feeling awful for knowing that later she will have to betray him. "You're just saying that because I've been giving you my blood," she criticizes.

"Yes and no," Stefan says, making her reconsider. "But I will say, seeing you rise to the occasion has been quite interesting." He talks without looking and she wonders exactly what he's referring to—the fact that, she's managed to keep her head intact or that they are one stop away from reaching first base?

Bonnie believes it's both, then ponders the latter—out the corner of her peripheral sight, she just knows he's grinning due to her proposed silence. It starts to feel they are likely thinking same.

When it's their turn to enter the Lockwood estate, like a true gentleman Stefan motions for Bonnie to go first, then he takes lead, offering his arm once inside.

**XXX**

It has to be a mistake. Them showing up together.

Now she feels silly, thinking her best friend would never willingly do anything to hurt her, but most importantly, Stefan would never be interested in Bonnie. Afterall, he is her ex-boyfriend whose still madly in love with her. He's just confused and not himself, she's just sure of it—The bombard of thoughts run rampant in Elena, she holds her stomach to brace herself for what seems to be a misunderstanding.

Damon catches onto what Elena's looking at as she had immediately stopped dancing. He feels his temperature rising to a boil, making him want to snap the nearest neck. He thinks he'll snap Stefan's now and say "to hell with everybody". He adjusts the neck of his collar to loosen his black and white suit.

"Is Bonnie okay?!" Elena stares, then second thought kicks in. "I should go check," she says moving the couple's way.

The older Salvatore jumps in front of her, blocking the view. "I told Bonnie to watch Stefan," he makes up a quick front. Elena leans from left to right wanting to see around Damon's tall stature, but he won't let her.

"Damon don't be ridiculous! Stefan is obviously dangerous," Elena points with an open palm, as if that's what she's really concerned about, and not that her friend is looking drop dead gorgeous while Stefan grins from ear to ear with not a care in the world. "Please move!" She demands.

Damon is grounded, locking with her eyes as he tries to gain control. "Elena. Trust me," he says cool and easy, then sweetly cups her jawline with both hands to make her listen. "There is nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He thinks it's fine, but he's lying. He wouldn't tell her to escape even if there was a fire.

Elena huffs impatient and not seemingly convinced. "But I have to see him." She goes, almost forgetting about her initial reasoning. "I know I can get through to him this time."

Damon resorts to mildly rubbing both her arms to bring her back to him. "We don't want to spook him. You have to act as casual as possible. Remember?!" he says, thinking there is no plan of action because stubborn witchy refused to take his calls. Now he must do things his way, which will be drastic to say the least. And he can't let Elena know any of that, because he refuses to be seen as a screw up yet again.

"We'll get to Stefan later. I promise," he concludes.

Despite his ruffled look, the calm of Damon's steady voice keeps her in route as the doppelganger takes a deep breath.

"You're right," Elena says shaking her head to rid the doubt, once more looking past his shoulder to find the couple had disappeared into the crowd—unable to ignore that the certitude now unnerves her.

"I have a better idea," Damon proposes quick. "Let's relax and get a drink." He does so for her sake and scours the nearest waiter for a bubbly glass of champagne to do just the trick. Swearing in his head. _Shit, shit, shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

She had yet to run into anyone other than Tyler's stuffy mother, Carol Lockwood and a few acquittances from school—thankful that her date wasn't the clingy type because she needed the space to think.

Bonnie looks up and crosses paths with Matt Donovan in the hallway, then breathes easy, happy to see a friendly face.

Matt gawks at her mouth stunted and in awe. "Whoa Bon, you're freaking gorgeous," he says, making her blush and give thanks.

She thinks of the pending imperil ahead, not wishing to drag him into the mess. Frankly, she's not sure how he can help without endangering his own human life. "You're not looking so bad yourself," Bonnie smiles and impishly nudges him.

Matt stands tall, board shoulders back and chest high acting coquettish. "You think?!" He says, just shy of being modest. "Man I should have asked you to be my date. What the hell was I thinking." He goes noting that he went stag.

"Speaking of dates. Aren't you auctioning yourself off for some lucky lady?" Bonnie asks, knowing he'd be ecstatic for the attention.

Matt beams, feeling swell. "Not a chance. I don't feel like fighting off the single moms tonight." She chuckles thinking the humor behind the possibility rings accurate as he had a golden boy smile and baby blue eyes that would make any woman melt. "I heard your name was on the list though," he points out.

Bonnie pauses, thinking that can't be right. "Huh?!" She says.

Matt thinks she's unassuming. "Tyler saw your name on the roster."

"He did?!" She says just barely thru her teeth and smiling painful.

They walk together, and he gives her one last good look. "Whoever wins a date with you is going to be one lucky man," he flatters her completely wholesome. Then Bonnie vows to personally hunt down the deviant who signed her up without her knowledge and permission.

Suddenly Tyler comes up from behind and pats the quarterback, giving him a signal to follow him. He casually greets her, holding a drink and wrapping an arm around Matt's neck, presumably looking like they were about to get into some trouble. The two boys grin and bid her goodbye with Caroline hot on their heels after they've left.

The blonde vampire waltz up wearing a beige trumpet dress, practically showing it off and at the same time celebrating Bonnie's attire. The witch gets straight to it. "Did you put my name on the charity auction list?!" She asked, thinking it's not beneath Caroline to do.

"No!" Caroline declines, then quickly looks disappointed. "Can you believe the age requirement is eighteen to participate?!" She hates that her birthday is two months away.

Bonnie's not of age just yet, so she thinks she has a clue of the nameless culprit. She takes a deep breath, feeling like she can no longer withhold what she knows. "I have to tell you something," She says grabbing Caroline's hand, thinking of her situation, and pulling her to the side. "Remember when you said you would be there for me if I needed you?!"

"Of course," Caroline nods back now sharing her concern.

Bonnie exhaled, "Well tonight is that night. I came here with Stefan." She prepares herself for the worst of the blonde's wrath.

"You did?!" Caroline searches the crowd for his face. "Because I have a bone to pick with him too." She thinks out loud and it doesn't click.

Bonnie fixes her to turn back. "I mean, Stefan brought me here…Kind of sorta against my will type of thing."

"What?!" Caroline pipes bewildered. "Wait. Please tell me you are kidding?!"

The explanation comes out quick as Bonnie gives her a timeline, leaving out the parts where she and Stefan almost kissed and her virtually enjoying it. She checks the vicinity to make sure the conversation goes unheard. "He'll probably threaten people tonight if you try to confront him or change his mind. So please don't do anything rash," Bonnie instructs. "I have a plan, but I think I need your help. You know, vampire strength an all." She hints.

Caroline grabs a champagne glass from the passing waiter tray daring someone to tell her she's under drinking age. "That's it. I'm going to kill him!" She vows livid. Then turns back. "How could you have kept something like this?! Especially from me." Caroline debates more so out of concern that she could have helped the situation.

Bonnie spits out the last part poste-haste. "And Elena doesn't know about it either. Damon promised me not to tell her."

Caroline gulps her drink, swallowing fast. "And I'm going to kill Damon too!" She didn't need an excuse for that one. Then looks twice at Bonnie. "You lied to Elena!" It hits her finally.

"Tell me something I don't know," Bonnie nods remorseful, knowing it won't end well. She forces the other to gravely listen. "But I need this to remain a secret just for now." Then the blonde bites her bottom lip.

**XXX**

He couldn't keep her preoccupied forever, and it was only a matter of time before he lost her at the party. Elena told Damon she would be back, something about needing fresh air and possibly going to the restroom, but that was more than fifteen minutes ago. Now he knows something's happened—she went looking for Stefan.

Damon restrains himself with one glass of liquor, not wanting to be that creep following her around all night. Then he soberly changes his mind, thinking Elena doesn't know what's best for herself, but he does, plus he vowed to protect her. So he walks among the flock of party guests searching for the brunette.

Instead he spots Bonnie and Caroline talking privately from afar and carefully listens in on their conversation some fifty feet away. Upon what he heard, he heads their way.

Damon reaches them, addressing Bonnie with a cold shoulder. "So she's not dead after all," he states.

"If you had it your way, I probably would be," Bonnie replies to what she believes as fact.

"Your words," Damon points. "Not mine." He snarls looking at Caroline, paying her no mind then back to Bonnie. "Why did you tell blondie?! We had a deal."

The two girls remain quiet.

"I heard you both all the way across the room. Good job by the way." He adds, exposing them.

"Big deal." Caroline talks first, sticking up for her friend, waiting for the day she can slap him silly. "Not only are you a grade A liar, but you also have terrible judgment."

Damon wasn't in the mood to be ganged up on. "Back off barbie!" He imprudently turns to Bonnie. "And you…my brother is running around without a leash and collar. And here you are talking to everyone except me."

Bonnie was tired of explaining herself to him. "I'd rather take my chances with suicide than put my faith in you," she disses, glaring at him. Caroline snickers and Damon's ego takes a beating.

"Oh yeah…?" Damon touts, crystal blue eyes bulging and searching hers. "When I get my brother back to normal, you're going to feel pretty stupid thinking he actually cares about this dipshit agreement you two have going."

Caroline will admit she's entertained, but she knows they will go at it all night. "Okay time out!" She slices the air with her hand to play referee. "We all need to come to an agreement here because Stefan will probably A, ruin this event and kill someone. B, kill someone and expose us all." She notes it's all the above.

Damon snubs them both. "I don't know about you, but I came prepared." And the girls' side eye him, waiting to hear his best. "I've got bait. A compelled one," he says. "It works like a charm. Since Miss Charlie's Angel here won't get with the program." He scowls at the witch, and she narrows her eyes.

"That's it?!" Caroline blinks, thinking there's more.

He stands by it, not doubting himself. "I don't see you two with any bright ideas."

Bonnie looks at Caroline unable to hide her petrify of being somewhat unprepared. "That was actually my course of action too. Well using my blood and my magic to distract Stefan until the time's right," says Bonnie.

"Perfect. So we all agree witchy will be the shiny red object," Damon affirms wanting to get it over with.

"And what about Elena?! She deserves to know." Caroline insists looking at the two.

The trio eye one another and try to speak all at once, but Damon's voice is the most audible and loud. "Nope." He says high and dry.

And Bonnie hates to agree with anything Damon says, but thinks tonight is a royal exception. "I'm not ready for that kind of fall-out just yet," she tells Caroline with pleading eyes. "Please say you'll be on board?"

The blonde sighs heavy, then points between the both of them. "When it comes time to break the news, I'm not doing it!" She waves herself scot-free of most responsibility.

Bonnie remembers now. "You were the one who put my name on the auction list, weren't you?!" She accuses Damon.

Damon snarks. "Why the hell would I do that?! I don't care what and who you spend your night with. As long as it's not my freaking brother." He observes her hair and outfit, thinking especially not dressed to kill and looking like that. "Who are you trying to impress?!" He huffs, and it almost sounds like jealousy.

Bonnie sends him a vicious glance. "Not you. So none of your business." She turns to leave, looking to score a drink of her own.

"Great job asshole," Caroline stares daggers just before shoving off her empty champagne glass into Damon's chest making him grab hold of it. Then she's gone as well.

He would crush the dishware where he stands, but he must maintain a clean appearance and his sanity for the remainder of the night.

**XXX**

He orders at the bar, conversing with two wealthy middle-aged women who were ready to spend their hard earned dollars on the next eligible bachelor. They inquired of course, less interested in the conversation and more so concerned in bedding the handsome guy who's chiseled jawline could cut glass, he was youthful in appearance but carried the poise of a matured and self-assured man. Out the corner of his eye he catches the Gilbert girl stomping his way.

He sensed the storm coming and the predictability of her following him in hopes they'd accidentally run into each other. To say the least, he already anticipated it. Stefan excuses himself, expecting Elena to meet him where he stands.

"I asked myself, maybe there's a chance this moment wouldn't happen," Stefan reflects, looking somewhere at nothing, talking like it's an afterthought. "And yet here you are."

Elena is already flustered. "If you think you're being funny, you're not." She says no-nonsense, one hand on hip.

Stefan cuts to the chase. "Whatever it is you are looking for, you aren't going to find it here." The bartender passes his drink and he brings it to the entry of his lips. "But I'm sure my brother is ready and available." He hints, knowing desperation when he sees it, just before taking a baby sip of his Johnny Walker scotch.

"I only came with Damon tonight because he wants to help you," Elena wholeheartedly pled, forgiving his indirect insult.

He finds that hard to believe while thinking everyone is starting to sound like a broken record.

"And here I was assuming you don't think about anyone except yourself." Stefan says sardonic. "I never asked why you two are here because frankly, I don't care." He's not the least bit surprised in her guilty conscience, therefore, having the need to explain. "Nor did I ask for you, Damon, or anyone else's help for that matter."

Elena takes a breath, she predicted he'd act dismissive and impersonal. "Stefan," she delivers his name soft and crucial. "I know you don't really mean the things that you say right now. I think you are just hiding the real side of yourself because you don't want to confront what happened."

Stefan half-snickered mouth closed, not finding any of this in actuality funny. "I didn't know you could read minds. Do tell how you think I feel Elena?!" He stonewalls her looking elsewhere to make emphasis. "As if I am the one that needs rescuing right now," he mutters, believing she's letting her emotions cloud her judgement making her gullible and neglectful in more than one way.

Elena tries not to let his pettiness take her away from the point. "You are trying to fight whatever it is you are going thru, this whole thing with your humanity…Our breakup." She digs questionable to measure his response.

Stefan processes it, not denying anything, but he's just shy of not giving a damn to actually entertain it. "I know this may be hard for you to hear." He stops, shifting position in feet. "But I don't want to think about us." He levels at her, eye-to-eye and it sounds real. "Not only does it make me feel numb, but even in the greatest stretch of my imagination, I don't foresee any 'us' anytime soon."

She refuses to accept it, knowing he divulged this much information and it had been a long time coming, so she digs deeper. "Well I never asked for this," Elena showcases the distance between them. "You ruined us and now you treat me like I meant nothing to you. But I'm not giving up on you Stefan. I still believe we can come back from this." She tries to be optimistic despite the decline.

Stefan stares blank, just before speaking. "I don't doubt the test of your patience, but I'm trying to find the will to care..." He takes his time, emphasizing "...Much less look you in the eye and say the things you want to hear. So good luck with that," he states impassive.

Elena shakes her hands outward like she's about to have one of her gloomy fits. And Stefan resists the urge to roll his eyes because he thinks she's just now entering stage one denial. "Don't do that," he calls her out and she stops her fretting within the second. "That thing you do when you don't respect the other person's wishes and you try to guilt trip them into feeling bad for you so you can get what you want."

She starts frowning, holding back the hotness forming in her eyes, more so angry that he won't at least give her a moment to grieve. "I've done nothing to you to make you act so cruel to me," Elena sniffled.

Stefan thinks this is grand, he cracks a half-smile because he had been waiting for this very moment. "No you've never hurt me. Ever," he recalls in sarcasm. "You never tried to entertain my brother's affections behind my back when we were together. And you never lied to my face about it." He finds her wholesome act hilarious and feels affronted, he's vested now. "You know you sound just like Katherine," he tells, like he's just now coming to the consensus of accepting what he refused to believe in the first place. "It pains me to think you wouldn't fall short of following in her footsteps, but it's already happening." He shakes his head feeling duped.

Elena is appalled. "I am my own person! Don't compare me to her or any other woman because I actually love you and would never do anything to betray you."

Stefan chuckled painfully, feeling exhausted despite being desensitized, he runs a hand down his entire face feeling starved and irritated now. "You even talk like her, it's so annoying," he says, ready to go somewhere else. "Just know I don't plan on making the same mistake twice." He blinks several times at her hoping she got the picture. About to walk away, then a strong hand hits his chest stopping him in his tracks.

Damon scowls. "That's no way to talk to Elena. You dick!"

Stefan scornfully slaps the intrusive hand still touching him. He adjusts his suit accordingly. "Hello brother." He greets smug. "Still putting your nose in places where it doesn't belong I see."

Damon scoffs, thinking it's his territory. "I'm only here to pick up the pieces of your tragic mess."

"I could have sworn that's what I've been doing with you for the past hundred something years," Stefan thoughtlessly reminds him.

Damon ignores this, knowing it's true. "Question…Did you turn rapid and kill anyone yet?!" He goes instead.

Stefan leers back. "Only if you push me. We both know that." He raises a threatening brow.

The Gilbert girl sighs growing cross and over their testosterone fueled scuffle. "Can you two do something other than argue," she interrupts.

"Don't you have a certain witch you have to entertain," Damon discloses loudly, seizing any chance at unearthing Stefan in front of Elena.

"Oh you mean Bonnie?!" Stefan states unveiled, and the crescendo doesn't go unnoticed.

"You brought Bonnie here tonight?!" Elena asks critical, she had been waiting for the right opportunity to mention it without seeming overt and pushy.

Stefan turns to her placid. "Is that a problem?!" He says like he knows it bothers her, not to make her jealous but to gauge why it even matters.

Elena is raddled, wondering if she should feel threatened by the other girl. "No I'm just worried about her safety. That's all." She dodges what she believes is a test of true character.

"Oh right." Stefan renders, as if the transpire has not already revealed her true colors. "Not that you waited until now to bring it up, meanwhile, I could have slit her throat and she's lying in a puddle of blood somewhere," he says offhand.

Damon frowns and Elena realizes she's being called a bad friend. She tries to save face. "That's not what I meant!" She daintily palms her center chest. "It just doesn't make sense is all." The part where Stefan takes interest in her best friend especially if it didn't involve her benefit.

Elena thinks she needs to find Bonnie as soon as possible, so they can sort this mess out once and for all, and she can wash her hands clean of the subject. While Stefan wonders of the faith he had in her once upon a time.

Then they all bare witness upon talking about said witch.

**XXX**

She's been dreading the moment she'd have to face the lot of them all together in one room. Bonnie is approaching, anxious once she sees Stefan is not alone, she slows down thinking it's too late to turn back now as they've all seen her. She lifts her chin high for courage.

Elena attempts to hide her distress, instantly complimenting her friend's dazzling appearance so it doesn't sound fake. "Bonnie! You look great."

"Thanks." Bonnie says plainly. She's not that easily fooled, and the brunette sees this so she doesn't stall for too long.

"So you came with Stefan?!" Elena tries to be casual about it.

Bonnie eyes the three of them unsure—Damon had tightly folded arms knowing she knew exactly what he wanted to hear, Elena is wide-eyed and waiting, and Stefan with his hands complacently in his pants pockets tapping one foot looking indifferent.

"Yes, we came together," Bonnie starts, then makes peace. "But not as a couple!" Because technically they weren't together, it kindles her train of thought despite wearing the gifted dress she won't tell them about. "Right Stefan?!" Bonnie turns to him for needed support.

Stefan goes with the flow. "I'm just here for a good time," he smiles bright, but more so from a perspective of "don't ask don't tell" mindset. "Right Bon?" He mimics.

Bonnie side-eyes him. "And making sure he doesn't hurt anyone in the process." She says thru clenched teeth, and this takes the heat off her—at the same time, realizing she put herself in the position to act as mediator which was not at all what she wanted. Now she can later tell Damon congratulations as it makes him look good, congruent to the plan supposedly being his idea.

Elena looks like she can finally breathe easy and Damon rolls his eyes thinking Stefan is a conniving little shit, frustrated he can't spill the beans without criminalizing himself in the process, but a least the witch was still in his pocket.

"Well this was boring and uneventful," Stefan loudly clears the air, then possessively grabs Bonnie's hand who had been standing next to him and drags her to follow his exit.

Elena gasps feeling jaded and semi-confused—one, they were hand holding; two, the shroud of mystery still went unanswered as to why they looked so comfortable around each other. Then Bonnie looks back at her in the form of an apology while shaking her head, seemingly quite perplexed herself.

It was the best excuse for now. As much as Bonnie didn't want to be with Stefan right then and there, she was secretly grateful he took the initiative to separate them.

"Were you using me to spite Elena just now?!" Bonnie cited the obvious.

Stefan talks over his shoulder as they crowd surf. "And if I did, would you hate me?" He thinks she won't though.

Bonnie weirdly empathizes with him, seeing the real Stefan somewhere in there. He's still part-human and probably bruised deep down, so she wouldn't be shocked. "I don't like being used," she tells him.

"Well I didn't." He looks back sincere. "You forget vampire emotions are a bit exaggerated." Stefan is lucid enough to believe even he lacked self-control, reminding her of that. It makes Bonnie suddenly feel close to him, then she reckons it could also be an excuse to make him look like the favorable victim.

"I'm onto you, you know that right?!" Bonnie says, gathering that he profiles the description for master manipulator.

Stefan grins, he leads her out the room bringing up something else. "How about we make a pit stop first?" he says, not asking but telling.

"Again?!" Bonnie whines, recalling his need to feed had been increasing a lot lately. "Are you really hungry? Or is this just another excuse to feel me up?!" She senses his smile despite him not looking back. Then estimates the break could be the perfect time to execute her plan of attack.

He avidly thinks both. "Is that such a bad thing if I did?" Stefan answers, half turned and flashing a cheeky grin.

Bonnie tries to suppress her own grin, causing her lips to twist instead, and Stefan doesn't have to see it to confirm it's there. "Yes it is a bad thing, we discussed this," she notes.

Now he knows she's full of it. "Are you always this terrible at lying?!" Stefan says, thinking of how her legs quiver when he sucks from her neck. And she frowns at him without answering. He acts mighty, "Bonnie Bennett, if I don't say so myself, I think you're actually enjoying this."

The party guests start to become far and few as they cut the corner to the back-end stairway and head for the second floor.

Bonnie looks down to see him yet to release her hand. "If you mean me liking being accosted against my will, then sure." She shrugs sarcastically making him chuckle.

Stefan stops and turns, making Bonnie almost clumsily run into his chest. He suggestively nods. "Believe me, if I wanted to accost you, I would have done it by now." His eyes bounce back and forth between hers, absolutely deliberate and cavalier.

The intensity of his statement lets her know this is just the beginning. She's curious as to what delicacies he may have to offer. "Cocky are we?!" she states.

Stefan pffs, then continues walking tall bringing her with him without objection. "Not in the slightest," he mocks while grinning. The surety in his deep tone tells her he's far from humble and she hates that it makes her want to blush and smile.

They've reached a private double door room and he gestures to open it, but her hand stops him from turning the knob. "Wait!?" Bonnie interrupts. Stefan cocks an eyebrow to listen, seemingly patient. "Did you put my name in the auction?" She asks.

The question seems random. "No." He says, and she believes him.

Stefan jiggles the doorknob, and Bonnie prevents him once more. "If we go in there, you have to promise nothing will happen outside of feeding." She says, looking almost indecisive.

"Nothing?!" He says plainly, knowing what she's referring to while not believing a word she says.

She nods outright, but her blinking eyes suggests the opposite. "Yes."

The room spins so quick Bonnie doesn't even realize she's being transported to the other side until her back hits the inside bedroom door closing it shut, now knowing that he had vamped her. Stefan is hovering over her loosening his black tie. "And you're absolutely sure?" He toys.

Bonnie swallows once, "Why wouldn't I be?" She doesn't sound too confident.

"You tell me," Stefan states, boxing her in his personal space and his lower half coincidently presses onto hers.

The tingle that swept thru her womanhood was very real and disturbing. "Stefan," Bonnie says his name feeling unprepared, embracing his arms absentmindedly as he steadily maneuvers her back to rest fully against the door and their bodies become one. "You can't do that." She mummers, but not suggesting he stop either.

Stefan pins her against the surface where she stands, looking at her with agency. "Why because you like it?" He says in baritone. He doesn't think, he knows it.

They're nose to nose. "But it's wrong." Bonnie battles him, hardly with any strength—inadvertently forgetting about her initial plans.

Stefan looks her in both eyes. "Then tell me what isn't?!" He becomes deliberate, there was nothing friendly in his tone. "What do you want me to do?" He utters, cantoning for her instruction so he can please. Her senses feel delayed, he tempts her with a slow persuasion to savor the inquiry—Because it looks like Stefan's aiming for her lips, but he deviantly passes them over to move downward to her throat, and she assumes he'll kiss her here by the warmth of his breath. But he keeps her in anticipation, not stopping there, he motions languish until his nose is nestled sideways underneath her ear. Bonnie breathes heavy as if the air turned thin.

"I want to hear you say it," Stefan tells before planting a slow tongue filled kiss in the groove of her neck and she squeezes his muscled arms unmitigated, suppressing a moan.

Bonnie's eyes roll briefly, and it takes her a minute to process what he's asking before she tells the truth. "I don't want you to stop," she begs, far from timid as heat travels up her thighs.

"I wasn't going to," Stefan whispers hoarse against her skin, he pecks her neck sweetly and the sound of his smacking makes her shiver. Both his hands brace the wall behind her because if he touches her it will unleash a floodgate.

Her eyes roll to open and look up at the ceiling giving him better entry. She swallows once. "Everyone's going to hate us," she says, thinking of the aftermath.

Stefan vamps her to another wall, making Bonnie gasp. He pinches her chin using his forefingers bringing her pout close constructing her to look up at him, eyes cast low and stern. "That's a risk I'm willing to take," he says making it so that their lips are now heatedly grazing. The intentional act makes her mouth writhe against his widespread pout, then he gladly seals it with an unwinding kiss.

The rose-tinted veil is finally lifted between them. Stefan's lips still against hers so she can take a deep breath, as if to let Bonnie sequentially course the unfolding of events, and waiting for her to cross the finish line.

It doesn't take Bonnie long to reciprocate his advance because this time she opens her mouth wide on the second kiss giving his tongue full access and sealing a heavy intense peck.

He palms her bottom dragging her into his body to deepen their embrace, the other hand still holding her chin in place as their tongues lock and explore one another. The chemistry feels effortless. She wants him to devour her whole, unashamed, Bonnie wraps both arms around Stefan's neck pulling him downward to meet her short height, keeping him in her circumference as he if intends to escape.

Stefan moans into her mouth making her vocal cords shake, elated in what he anticipated to happen sooner than later. He knew she craved the joining of their bodies, but if Stefan were being honest with himself, he hadn't truly forseen Bonnie's physical reaction to his to be so candid and driven by such longing and ache. He relishes it even more knowing she didn't hold back.

He pulls away just an inch to capture her weak expression, his face transformed and eyes black as sin, waiting for Bonnie to come back to her senses. "I'm going to bite you now," he tells calmly—like clockwork, it's their associative bond.

Bonnie nods favorable and quiet, lips parted and looking like she's about to come undone at the seams as Stefan's hand comes up behind to rustle thru her curls, tugging her head to fall backwards. She wildly lifted one leg wrapping it around his waist, the split going up her dress made easy access for him to catch it, holding it in place and palming the softness of her bare upper thigh.

Stefan's fangs descend about to penetrate the skin, then all his movements come to a halt as he realizes they are not alone.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes…" They spoke.

**XXX**

_A/N: So sorry to end it on another steamy cliff hanger. Good news is I have the next update coming very soon. Stefan and Bonnie are getting awfully close don't you think? Who do you suspect to be the mysterious voice?! _


	7. Chapter 7

He had been preying on them for some time, astonished the other vampire was completely oblivious to his presence until now. He makes himself known once the other catches on. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes."

Bonnie's eyes turn broad, feeling mortified as her reaction time was too slow. Stefan is far from startled. He straightens up and turns to the source face vamped out. "Klaus, the hell are you doing?!" He says peeved for being rudely interrupted.

Stefan consciously blocks Bonnie as courtesy so she can gather her bearings and adjust her dress accordingly to feel less indecent, the small gesture does not go unappreciated. Then she thinks their secret might not be so secret anymore.

Klaus begins pacing the opposite side of the room, hands cordially behind his back looking like he just witnessed one of the finest peep shows. "This is truly becoming," he smirks glad. "The witch and the ripper right under my nose." He finds this amusing, but he's not entirely taken back—he's actually disappointed thinking Stefan beat him to the punch line. "So you've been having all the fun without me I see."

Bonnie starts feeling objectified. "It's not like that. And if you get any wild ideas, I'll hurt you myself," she threatens stepping out of Stefan's shadow.

Klaus finds her adorable. "Careful witch," he utters, leveling at her giving a look of promise that she may regret her words.

"Cut the theatrics. Why are you here?!" Stefan says authoritative and squaring his stance.

Klaus comes closer. "Don't be coy Stefan. You have a debt to pay...must I jog your memory?" he avows calmly, head tilting a fraction to boast.

Stefan's eyes don't leave the original hybrid, he's stressed and furious beneath the surface. His first inclination is to make the Bennett girl disappear. "Bonnie go downstairs now," he demands without so much as glancing her way.

Bonnie comes to his side thinking she can handle herself, more so concerned for his sake. "I'm not leaving you alone with this psychopath," she says while trading glances with the hybrid.

Something in Stefan snaps as he knew she would refuse. He turns to her absolute. "Go. If you don't, I'll make you," he says stern. And the meaning behind the message doesn't get lost as she believes he's just trying to protect her by blowing smoke in front of his rival, specifically to keep her out of the crossfires.

Bonnie follows her gut instinct, giving Klaus a sharp look before leaving the private room. Now in her absence, the two men face off circling one another.

"Before we get down to business, care to tell why you were sucking face with a Bennett," Klaus inquires, letting Stefan know he heard most of what happened behind closed door.

He's tired of answering to the hybrid. "That's none of your concern," Stefan states cold and folding his arms.

Klaus grins and points. "I wholeheartedly disagree my friend." He stops pacing, his voice grew louder. "Everything you do concerns me. Who you eat, what you say, what you do, who you fuck!"

Stefan catches his drift, not divulging anything of use as he assumes this is what the hybrid expects him to do, lay down and submit. "So you're obsessed with me," He smirks amused and averting the conversation. "That's cute and highly telling. But I'm not surprised. And I don't put it past you, I like me too." He kindly gestures at himself.

Klaus likes their little game, thinking the other to be intentionally coy. "Stefan!" He drags out his name seeing the predictable. "Ever the clever one." He wags a finger, growing darker by the minute. "I must say I do miss your spirited wit, despite you losing your touch...But my time is valued," he basses in tone.

Stefan stands tall with an elevated and clenching jaw. "So is mine. So get on with it," he returns just as blunt.

The original hybrid stalks closer, they're a foot apart. "We both know that's not how this works," Klaus says, he takes baby steps making himself shoulder to shoulder facing opposite direction with Stefan, and they are exact in height and body. "You help me, I hold my bargain deal by not killing your imbecile brother, whom may I remind you that I spared his pathetic life." Klaus spits with insult.

And his tone takes a detrimental turn to compel Stefan where he stands, knocking the vampire off his guard. "So you'll tell me everything. The nature of your business with the witch and why she allowed you to drink her blood." Then Klaus looks on royally pissed, casually circling him to listen.

Stefan can't control the tick in his jaw feeling forced and panged in the gut. "Bonnie and I have an agreement," he tells, wishing he hadn't.

Now the hybrid is intrigued, hands held behind back. "Keep going," he nods.

Stefan's mouth scrounges on the verge of snapping, feeling exploited. "I drink from her to spare others," he admits.

Klaus comes to a standstill contemplating and not entirely satisfied with the results, displeased both with Stefan's behavior to thwart him and withhold information. "Don't stop on my account." He turns.

"I already told you," Stefan glares at him, feeling degraded and hating the shove of submission he was being put into. "So I think we're done here," he baritones—then taking a step.

Before his foot reaches the ground Klaus swiftly lurches Stefan by the throat vamping him hard against the wall. "It's not over until I say it's over vampire!" Klaus growls deep, spiting his saliva just inches away from the other's mouth, red filled sclera's bulging with untapped rage shocking Stefan senseless.

Klaus looks at him savage, squeezing Stefan's throat to make him choke for good measure, his fiery hybrid eyes dilate to control. "Now tell me all of it!" He commands unyielding with a temper that had reached its tipping point.

Stefan holds the wrist that keeps him captive, even if he could fight back the other had superior strength and a fatal bite he knew he didn't stand a chance against competing with. He sinks lower becoming stoic and defenseless as the hybrid loosens his grip to let him speak. "The deal is I don't kill any humans, in return she gives me her blood and it works to control my thirst. It's been like that for a couple of weeks. She likes what we have going and to my knowledge, Damon is the only one that knows of our agreement," he confesses.

Klaus releases his throat, inching himself so close their foreheads nearly touch. The glamour of his piercing clear blue eyes keep Stefan's back against the wall. "Do you like her?" He utters fascinated and curious.

Stefan's eyebrows are bunched and ruffled, agitated despite his voice appearing tranquil. "What's not to like, her blood sustains me," he answers. Instead he wants to react, ripping out the hybrid's throat, but everything in his body feels strained and nearly paralyzed.

"That's not what I asked." Klaus corrects, thinking Stefan's will to resist was strong and he was nobody's fool. "Are you fond of her?!" The hybrid's eyes shift rapid, causing the vampire to feel stoned. He wants to know what makes the ripper tick.

"I don't wish her harm," Stefan tells truthful.

There's a break in which Klaus gawks at him judging and aggrieved. "In all our days together, I've never seen you this fucking delirious. Willing to risk life and limb for a mere fickle human." He half-chuckles thinking of the Gilbert girl, wondering if the admission has left and gone from the Salvatore, but he'll ask that another day. He moves away and Stefan breathes easy.

"I see you've upgraded…Her ancestry is remarkably impressive so I can see the allure." Klaus references the witch now. "You like the way she tastes?!" He asks mischievous and smiling all teeth, humoring himself as Stefan hadn't answered anyway. "I like witches myself." He serenely whispered, as if it weren't a known fact.

The hybrid's eyes canvas Stefan's handsomely sculpted exterior, recalling his fondness for him and he begins empathizing. "Their blood is quite potent, much more addictive than any average mortal I might add. I think this might hinder our deal, shall it not?!" Klaus asks earnest, thinking he'd hate to end a good contrivance if it could benefit them both in the long run.

The spell seems to be fading because there's a charge in Stefan's voice. "Bonnie is not of use to you anyway, so it doesn't matter how I feel about her!" He baritones, trying to make his fronted concern appear impersonal and unaffecting to his emotions.

Klaus grimly looks him up and down, betting elsewise. "I'll be the one to determine that…That is when I get what I want," he musters lowly, sounding imperious and annoyed at Stefan's delinquent tone. "Now listen to me carefully ripper." His pupils expand and hypnotize. "I want you to bid on Bonnie during the auction. If you win the bidding, kudos. Enjoy yourself mate. Fuck her into oblivion for all I care." He smiles knowing Stefan will regardless. "But if you lose, within the next forty-eight hours you must hunt her down and drain her of all her blood. No exceptions." He states firm. "And you are not to tell anyone of this. Do you hear me?!"

Stefan leers at him, jaw clenching and eyes shifting at the hybrid. "Yes." He agrees looking sour, seething underneath and thinking when he is free from the bonds of his invisible prison, he'll take pleasure in staking the original when the opportunity is ripe.

Before Stefan can blink, Klaus's swift fingers pinch the nape of his neck bringing them nose-to-nose, making the ripper grunt angry. "Do me a favor while you're at it…lose yourself why don't you." Klaus instructs.

And Stefan sinks rock bottom.

**XXX**

Bonnie had already scoured three different rooms. She pulls out her cellphone to call Caroline to only get the answer of her cheery voicemail. She sighs aggravated then comes to terms with the possibility of calling Damon. She doubles in movement, thinking to go back upstairs instead feeling remorseful for leaving Stefan all alone.

She grabs the bottom of her long sleeve lace dress to walk faster, scanning the grand room once more and slipping thru the crowds. She stops, suddenly sensing someone hovering over her back.

Bonnie spins once. He greets her. "Are you enjoying the festivities this lovely evening?" Klaus asks looking lively.

"Where's Stefan?!" She asks, eyes scrutinizing him.

The hybrid's mouth twists finely. "Stefan's a big boy. He can take care of himself." He admires both her attire and lack of fear, while also believing she's naïve. "You know you shouldn't mess with affairs that you don't understand."

Bonnie thinks he's referring to said vampire, either that, or her stepping on his turf. "I'm not as helpless as I may look," she informs, but it doesn't diminish her worry.

Klaus smiles liking her moxy. "No you are not." He agrees, thinking she's much better at standing up for herself compared to her pitiful friends. "But we all have a threshold. It won't be long before they consider you expendable once all's said and done."

She deciphers his message, thinking the tactic is to make her second guess herself and turn against everyone she trusts. "That goes for you as well. And when I find it, I'll use it against you," Bonnie tells astute.

The hybrid is taken back by her audacity, thinking she'd be a worthy adversary if only she had the proper guidance. He grins, circling her once and her head turns alert to watch him. "You know in my day, women like you would be considered a worthy prize that men would fight and die for." She tried not to roll her eyes, thinking he's possibly vain. "It's a shame your talents are going to waste for the likes of unappreciative mortals who will never truly understand you. You have no coven correct?!" He knows, thinking of her weak points. "I have endless connections all at your disposal…Of course, for a handsome price," he adds.

"Baiting me won't work," Bonnie says, rightfully believing he's trying to get in her head. "I'm not like the other witches you've dealt with. And I think you know that."

Klaus thinks anyone can be bought for the right fee, her included. "You have drive. How astounding." He remarks condescending, thinking she's way too ahead of herself this early in life. "Let's put it to a test, shall we?!" He doesn't blink now.

Bonnie doesn't like the way that sounds. She looks at him urgent and trying to figure it out.

Klaus puts his hand on the nearest male shoulder. Some senior looking man turned to see who was grabbing him. The hybrid compels him. "I want to you to bid on Bonnie Bennett when the time comes. You will bid until your bank account is insufficient. Got it?!"

The stranger compiles with a single nod, then goes back to what he had been doing previously. The original hybrid turns his attention back to the witch who starts to connect the dots. "It was you wasn't it?!" Bonnie narrows her eyes incensed.

Klaus takes all accountability. "I used my persuasion to have your name put on the auction list once I saw you and Stefan stroll thru the door looking ever-so bilthe." He sounds spiteful, thinking how dare she soil his organized plans, which included having absolute control over the ripper. "Who knows how many humans I've compelled to bid on you," he notes.

The idea makes Bonnie sick to her stomach, feeling like she no longer belonged to herself. Klaus grins. "Would be a shame if one of them ends up winning and successfully doing my dirty work." He lets her swim in the notion, passing her shoulder to speak by her ear. "Give me your best witch." He challenges, just before walking away and leaving her speechless.

Bonnie turns dismay and watching him leave. Caroline is headed their way. Her stride comes to a slow when she crosses paths with the smiling hybrid who gently greets her, then continues on his merry way.

The blonde vampire keeps walking once he's out of sight. "Why is Klaus here?!" She says wide eyed.

Bonnie grabs the other's hand and pulls her to walk. "I don't know, but apparently he's been watching me and Stefan the entire night," she tells.

Caroline takes a deep breath. "Okay, we need to regroup. What's plan B?!"

"There is no plan B because we didn't anticipate adding an original to the agenda," Bonnie shells concerned. "He had Stefan the last time I saw him. Who knows what he did to him now!"

"First. You need to calm down!" Caroline grabs her arms and they stop. "I know you don't want to do this. And I hate to admit it, but I think we should find Damon."

"I think you're right," she agreed, pondering at the least she could put their petty squabble to the side for the sake of keeping their lives.

They prepare to head out. Out of nowhere, Stefan is standing in their path looking ominous—needless to say, something about him was off.

"Stefan?!" Bonnie says his name as if he won't recognize it.

"Hmm?" He answers casual, looking unaffected and tilting his head.

Caroline's eyes roll to Bonnie, thinking she had more experience dealing with no humanity Stefan than she ever did, so she waits for her to act first.

"What happened with you and Klaus?" Bonnie reluctantly asks.

He looks at her placid. "Nothing…I'm hungry," He declares arbitrary.

Caroline looks very worried. Bonnie thinks maybe she could trap him now because he probably wants to feed from her. "Okay so let's go then," she proposes in order of getting him to come with her.

Stefan looks somewhere else. "No. We'll do it later." He declines uninterested and more cold than usual. He's about to walk away, then Bonnie jumps in front of him thinking he never refuses her blood.

"He compelled you didn't he," Bonnie says, she's almost positive of it.

Stefan looks irritated. "Don't be stupid. Of course he didn't." He denies and it sounds convincing.

Bonnie doesn't take it personal, not challenging him on it, thinking she lost whatever touch she had over him as of now, and it probably won't work to convince him otherwise.

Stefan blinks twice looking distant and slightly mean. "Now if you'll excuse me," he says, then walks around her to leave like he had somewhere important to be.

The girls eyes follow his back. "Well at least he still has his manners," Caroline shrugs, also thinking Stefan is now officially a pod person.

"Care he's not the same." Bonnie says crucial, recalling minutes ago Stefan was jumping her bones, now he didn't omit anything other than being aloof.

"Obviously!" Caroline agrees not really knowing the difference in what Bonnie was referencing. "What the hell happened?!" She senses the other is not telling her the full story.

Bonnie sighs. "Stefan's not interested in taking my blood, which means something is off. Now should be the time to worry, because he looks like he could snap at any minute." She shakes her head not wanting to stall any further. "Look, I promise I'll explain it all later."

"Right. We need to stop him," Caroline nods thinking the same. "Time to find shit for brains." She wholly thinks of Damon, then they start walking on same foot.

**XXX**

He thinks he'll stay sober tonight to make sure his head stays on straight, both his little and his big—no particular order.

Damon wipes his mouth clean with a napkin and motions for his beautiful victim to leave. "Go," He waves snobbish at his compelled bait, looking depleted even with a satisfied appetite. He tosses the wipe somewhere over the balcony, listening to the clicking of her stiletto high heels as she walks away and thinking he won't be needing her anymore.

He heads back inside to the party where Caroline and Bonnie run into him looking frantic. He scoffs. "Where's the fire."

The auction started twenty minutes ago, and the witch is slightly panicked. "Have you seen Stefan?!" Bonnie asks.

"No." He answers agitated, fixing his neck bow tie.

"Klaus is here!" Caroline drops the ball.

"What?!" Damon shouts, he stops and turns in another direction to rub his entire mouth, processing the whole ordeal. His first thoughts go to his precious Elena, thinking she probably could use the protection, believing she'll get herself hurt if given the chance to decide matters for herself. "Where is that fur ball piece of crap?!" He threatens looking over their heads.

"He got to Stefan." Bonnie tells swallowing the lump in her throat. "Also, Klaus volunteered me for the auction." She adds impromptu.

Caroline looks at her twice. "You didn't tell me that part!"

"Big deal." Damon brushes her off. "So what?! You win a free date and some poor sap has to put up with you for one night."

Bonnie doesn't have time to argue, she reiterates on second try. "Klaus said that he compelled people to bid on me, implying that whoever wins it's going to mean bad news for me."

Caroline boils. "When I see him, I'm going to set him straight," she tells both hands on hips, indicating she had her own agenda with the original.

Damon pffs at her. "And what are you going to do blondie?! Sweet talk him to death with your intellect."

Caroline shoots him a mean glance. "Can you do something useful in your life besides make others feel miserable."

He thinks no, everyone should share his misery equally. "Not a chance." Damon tells her, then offers his services. "Bon I'll bid on you and make sure no creeps get the opportunity." He looks at her coming in peace and it's the first bout of maturity she's seen in him all night.

The sides of Bonnie's lips curl slightly. "I appreciate it." She says finding it hard to say thank you.

Damon thinks she owes him now, but he won't tell her that until later. "Don't mention it," he says before perking up and shoulders back. "We need to find Elena before she goes looking for Stepford husband." He says bitter, picking up her perfume scent nearby.

The trio circle the room on mission and Caroline is the first to point her out. "There's Elena!" She waves for the doppelganger's attention and they all meet as one. Elena seems over it, looking defeated and probably ready to go home. It's painfully obvious that she's avoiding eye contact with Bonnie when they all stand together.

"Bad news," Damon says humdrum. "Klaus is here tonight." And they share with her the recent news regarding the auction.

"Oh my gosh." Elena changes her beat. "We need to do something. Has anyone seen Stefan?!"

"We saw him," Bonnie answers, choosing to absolve any lingering tension to focus on the task at hand. "He's not okay, that's why we need to find him. I think Klaus may have messed with his humanity switch." She delivers the news and it feels like groundhog day all over again because they all sigh and moan.

Elena's interested now. "But his switch is already off. How can that be?" She's confused and the other girls wondered the same. "So its officially off now?!" She asks between the three.

"Not exactly," Damon answers, thinking of his miniseries and violent escapades. "Yes, but it's not as black and white as you put it. It's faulty most of the time, more like an internal struggle to get back to feeling something other than nothing. Somewhere along the lines of throwing your morals out the window." The seriousness of his monologue shocks two out of three.

"Sounds like you know from personal experience," Caroline grimaced at him, thinking he's at his worst even with his humanity on.

"Who doesn't." Damon says unashamed. "You might lose yours one day, then we'll see the shoe on the other foot." He looks at her like it's a promise.

"I'll never be like that," she disagrees, finding him fickle.

Elena looks hopeful. "In other words, Stefan's not really gone?! Does he feel the same things he felt when he was normal?!" She needs to know so it will demolish her despair.

Damon feels nauseated, thinking even in his brother's absence the subject somehow manages to always be about him. And he doesn't know why he's being so damn truthful because he keeps talking. "Of course he's the same! Whatever he feels is just suppressed…" He thinks "…then again some feelings are just amplified. Like running away from one's problems to escape." He clarifies.

Bonnie looks onward, thinking—_why me?_ _Why out of everyone would he single out me?_ And she contemplates what it will mean for her when and if Stefan ever recovers. She didn't want to be anyone's escape nor their excuse to avoid real life. She swallows once, and Damon's eyes almost instantly dart to watch her reaction as if he already had her in mind.

"So they come back eventually?!" Elena continues and everyone starts feeling tired.

Caroline throws up one hand to stop the shenanigans. "Elena we don't have time for this right now!" She blurts out loud.

Elena doesn't hold back, as if she had been suppressing her own fury. "Caroline it matters! We have to save him. He would do it for me, so I owe it to him." She professes.

Damon looks constipated, rubbing the bridge of his nose feeling an oncoming migraine. He hated lovely-dovey drivel. If it didn't have to deal with him, he didn't want to hear.

Caroline doesn't back down. "Not everything's about you! Will you put your feelings to the side for one second so we can help one another?!" she argues.

Elena's mouth opens to close, then she starts again. "I care about everyone all the same," she backs her claim, but digs a deeper hole.

Bonnie thinks she should cough to make herself visible, but she's not that bold and now was not the time to compare hardships.

Caroline apparently does it for her, at her own expense and thinking of the time she was once human, because she sucks her teeth. "Exhibit A!" she gestures at the older Salvatore, insinuating where Elena's equal treatment and free-for-alls got her.

Damon is too sober for this, plus he doesn't care anyway. He just needs them to shut up so he can think. "We get it barbie, but you're not helping." He knows he's no angel, but it sounds like he's taking Elena's side regardless.

Bonnie breaks them up. "My head is on the chopping block here and Stefan is a risk factor to us all. Can we please remain focused," she says unbiased.

"Just don't participate in the auction." Elena lazily suggests, looking sincere in her own way. Then it started to show just how spoiled she had been, protected and waited on hand and foot by the Salvatore brothers.

Bonnie disagrees thinking for herself. "That's probably what Klaus anticipates. I don't want to take that risk."

"She's right," Damon stiffly agrees, and it's nice to see him have her back for once. "Klaus is smart. So we have to beat him at his own game." He half-turns to Bonnie. "You trust me judgy?!" And she looks at him impartial.

"Not really," Bonnie replies in all honesty. Damon simpers proudly because her answer feels relative to what he knows best, their flawed union in all its dilapidation. And the feeling for her is mutual.

**XXX**

He experiences euphoria for about a minute, but the episode doesn't last long once the tap is dried out and all gone—thinking no matter how much he drinks, it's never going to be enough.

Stefan drops his lifeless victim's body in the rose garden bushes, he neatly pulls out a handkerchief from his inner suit pocket to wipe his mouth clean. "Where are my table manners?!" He says, turning back to the other victim whose still alive and standing.

The twenty something girl named Beth thinks it's not her time to go, she can't die tonight wearing a cheap Forever21 dress, she needs to go home and feed her cat, kiss her boyfriend Tucker goodbye, and watch the final season of Game of Thrones. "Are you going to kill me?!" she asks feeling petrified.

Then it looks like Stefan is thinking, weighing his options. "You don't taste like her." He tells disappointed, and the girl has no idea what he's talking about.

Stefan pulls the girl to him by her throat making her whimper, mildly sniffing her already bitten wound almost in a look of disgust. "I thought this would help. I said to myself…all you need is one," Stefan grows frustrated. "That's it. It should hold you over until later. Right?!" He asks as if he needed her approval. His pointed thumb grazed her entire pout in downward motion to watch them bounce. "But I'm still starved." Stefan confesses looking pained and aggravated, he swears he could almost cry.

The aching twinge in his stomach is excruciating, he thinks it will drive him mad—it's possible he's hallucinating as he can't tell the difference.

Stefan groans, talking out loud. "I had some control. Maybe not a lot, but it was enough to maintain my dignity." He nods and the revelation hits him. The idea of losing it made him feel less empowered. Now he wonders what to do with leftovers as his eyes case her frame in the shape of a cross.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Beth begs desperate, she thinks this is what she should say.

"You will?!" Stefan asks looking vital, as if entertaining the thought and the moment gives her mild hope. He doesn't feel sorry as he knows they will say anything to keep their life. It looks like he's considering her proposal.

"Yes!" She pleads, shaking her head almost obedient. "I promise." And Stefan looks her in both eyes without compulsion.

"Run." He says, releasing her throat.

Then the girl breaks for it across the private garden into the cold night with no shoes, just her bare feet treading fast across a manicured cut lawn that only expensive money can buy.

She's only made it fifty feet before he says—_fuck it. _Stefan vamped in front of her, fangs tearing into her neck to finish what he started. He drops her dead body when it's done, nonchalantly brushing off the lent from his black suit, thankful it was free of blood. He didn't feel like taking another outfit to the dry cleaners.

His sensitive auditory sounds off, hearing the witch's full name being called "Bonnie Sheila Bennett" followed by a round of applause. Stefan speeds back to the mansion in seconds.

Carol Lockwood and some male guest introduce their next bachelorette, running through a short list of her qualities and commitments, he hears some of it—Varsity Cheerleader, one-year Valedictorian, avid reader…then Stefan hears his brother's scratchy voice somewhere in the distance. He's some feet away standing with Caroline and Elena.

Bonnie is on stage with the presenters looking immaculate and probably a nervous wreck behind her pearly white smile that beamed overachiever and perfectionist at heart. Next thought goes to her sweet blood leaving a long-lasting mark on his taste buds.

He thinks if he kills her, he can't get that taste ever again.

Nope. Stefan can't let her be won by someone else, especially at the hands of some average Joe who wouldn't know what to do with her or worst the original hybrid; not because of silly things like affection and high school crushes. She is the prize to be kept and touched only by him. He just knows Klaus is somewhere lurking in the shadows waiting to wager his hand because everything is a competition to him.

"Shall we start the bidding at $500?!" Carol begins.

Stefan pffs thinking that's mighty low to start, considering he was surrounded by a bunch of rich coots that had old fashion Southern money. Someone bids $700, then another says $800, it goes to $900. It's for a 'good cause' they tell themselves, not that they are trying to buy someone's time and attention.

"5,000," Stefan calls intentionally jacking up the price, fists balled on both hips and staring at his prize. Bonnie searches the crowd instantly recognizing his baritone voice and looking to find his face. She appears hopeful, and what he also believed to be elated. Everything in his fiber is telling him he has to win her.

"6,000!"

He knows that voice. Stefan looks over and trades glances with Damon, who no surprise was scowling at him.

"8,000" Stefan rebuttabled, not breaking their staring contest.

"10,000 dollars." Klaus casually calls from the back corner, holding a full glass of champagne making Stefan livid, then the hybrid raises his glass high in the form of a 'cheers mate'. Stefan can just hear his ridiculous accent now. It makes him want to tear the other's face off.

"12,000!" Damon shouts. Stefan just knows Bonnie is scoffing right now as he thinks his brother is being a cheap skate, considering they had overloaded trust funds and savings bonds.

"20,000!" Stefan replies snubbing him. The older Salvatore glares at him, head tilted as if saying, _what are you doing you dick?!_

And Stefan would tell him he's rightfully securing his witch, whom everyone is trying to steal. If they believe he likes sharing, they've got another thing coming because he doesn't. And he won't dare let Bonnie fall into the likes of Damon's company, granted that would be considered a prison sentence on her part. Stefan thinks he's doing both them an affable favor.

"I bid 50,000 dollars." Klaus reenters, holding a cavalier grin. Then Bonnie's expression drastically changes to concern.

"55." Some random pervert yells in the back.

"60,000." Stefan calls spiteful, thinking he should find the perv and snap their neck.

"65!" Klaus is hot on the ripper's heels.

It occurs to Stefan that the bidding war is only going on between the three vampires. Now he wishes he can slap Damon for being such a wimp. He's got this in the bag. "80!" Stefan yells.

"90!" Klaus fights back.

"200,000 dollars!" Damon shouts, and the crowd gasps.

"Sold!" Carol Lockwood acknowledges, her and the host can't stop cheesing thinking this is most money they've seen all night. And she won't tell them it's a bit extreme for a high school student because it's for charity after all, and she'll get to claim the event proceedings come tax season. "The winning bid goes to one of our founding families, Mr. Damon Salvatore." She cheers and claps with the crowd, granted the top shelf liquor and quality champagne was being passed out like candy.

_They're all mindless idiots—_Stefan thinks. It was too easy for Klaus to rig the game so a handful of grown men can bet on an underage minor. He admonishes himself of guilt, not believing he was actually apart of any of it.

His initial intention was to save her from the likes of the hybrid? _Or was it?! _The ripper tries to organize his thoughts properly and it feels like a tasking job.

Damon smiles grand fixing his suit and bow tie as the spotlight is put on him, and to Stefan the facade looks fake because he knows him personally, but everyone else pats Damon on the back giving him the extra gusto as he walks to the front to go claim his apparent "date" and the prize that he lost.

The bloodlust hits him in a trice as his sharp jaw begins to tick. The tumult battles its way to the surface, making Stefan's mouth feel dry—it's overwhelming, the need to hunt Bonnie Bennett.

**XXX**

_A/N: Hmmkay I'm loving the Klaus and Stefan dynamic. Do they even have a ship name?! Klefan or Staus? I tried…I'm livin' for ripper Stefan right not. What do ya'll think?! I'll have the next update coming soon. FYI: I recently changed the bidding numbers because I realized it was a bit excessive, but nothing major. _


	8. Chapter 8

Damon extends his hand to Bonnie so she can gracefully take it, for show of course, granted over hundreds of eyes are watching them. He's on his best behavior as they retreat to the donor's check out table, guaranteeing that he will pay his dues for his auctioned date.

Bonnie anxiously taps her foot as Damon neatly signs his name in cursive on the dotted line of the contract/disclosure agreement form, in addition, providing a secure bank account to which the funds will be withdrawn. He thinks only losers would pay for dates and sex upfront without at least sampling the goods first, he drops the pen and smirks nonetheless.

When they walk away from the table, Bonnie leans into him to break the ice. "You know you don't have to take me on a real date, right?!" She thought she'd mention it just to be sure he got the gist.

Damon smiles grand and chuckles on the inside. "Ouch judgey. That hurts," he jokes, talking thru his teeth. They stop in the reception room, vehemently turning to each other.

Sarcastic or not, Bonnie makes sure he gets her point. "Get use to it," she tells.

Damon feels immune, returning his thoughts to the obvious. "The hell was my brother thinking anyway?" He piques looking at Bonnie as if she knew the logic behind Stefan's reasoning—wondering if she had a golden vagina or something, which is the only reasonable explanation he believes would make any sane man act that crazy. He guards and holds the thought close.

"I don't know, maybe he was just trying to protect me from Klaus." Bonnie shrugs and assumes, in general feeling grateful that she received help.

"Well he did a bang up job. We won and he loss." Damon snubs, thinking of his half-baked brother. He studies her frame from head to toe. "So how does it feel to be worth almost a quarter of a million dollars?" He grins subtle while her eyes casually go elsewhere. He thinks she should dress like this more often, realizing Bonnie was naturally modest, and hiding a lot of nice curves behind those silly bohemian frocks she liked wearing so much.

"Actually I feel bad." Bonnie reflects while frowning. "Someone can by a house with that kind of money."

He believes she has so much to learn. "That's chump change. But a lot for a single person, so how do you intend to make my monies worth?" Damon asks deviant, pinching and rubbing his thumb between his forefingers almost asking for her to pay up.

Bonnie knows his mind to always be in the gutter, believing he's trying to get something out of nothing. "Not spending it with you," she answers not feeling sorry. "I see enough of your face more than my own family these days. No offense." She's too nice for adding that last part.

"None taken." Damon agrees for the sake of doing so. "But I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to." He grins wide and haughty knowing it will make her uncomfortable because it's him. "I'm pretty sure you could use the mileage." He says suggesting she has no experience in the dating realm.

Bonnie scoffs. "Wouldn't you like to find out." She answers, thinking he has no idea and won't be giving him any clue even if he begged.

Damon smirks. "Just throwing it out there. Unless you and my brother did the deed by now. Then I wouldn't need anymore convincing." Something about the way he delivered it makes him sound cross with envy.

Bonnie wonders why the obsession is still there. She would tell him off, instead she ignores him.

Elena and Caroline soon catch up with them, then Bonnie feels it's all eyes on her as they all stand in a circle. She certainly didn't like being the big fuss behind tonight's event.

"It's official. I own her now." Damon nods in reference to that silly contract, and Bonnie slaps his back hard.

"Say that again, and I'll break your finger," Bonnie tells him. And he knows she's the type to do what she says.

Caroline halts everyone. "Okay, can someone please tell me what the hell Stefan is doing?!" She asks the question they all had been thinking.

The group concurrently gawks at Bonnie and she corrects them. "I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out myself," she repudiates, feeling the heat of Elena's quiet stare coming down on her the most.

Elena tucks the loose hair behind her ears, not wanting to make the whole situation more lumbering than it already was. "We need to find him before he does something he'll regret," she says.

Damon grunts looking elsewhere. "Too late for that." He replies, thinking of Bonnie, and the witch automatically knows he's zeroing in on her without question. Luckily no one catches the insinuation other than them.

Bonnie pretends he didn't say that out loud, agreeing with the plan to remove herself from it all. "We should split up to cover more ground," she adds.

Damon thinks this couldn't be more disastrous, he snaps back into his senses. "Elena and I will check the second floor. You two first floor." He directs and the others seemingly nod. He starts walking and the doppelganger follows right on his heels.

Together Caroline and Bonnie take command and sweep the entire downstairs floor, letting their search take them outside to the back of the mansion where they start to give up. The garden behind them is quiet, the forest trees in the lot swoosh amid the cold night's breeze as they find themselves alone.

The blonde vampire stop in her tracks. Her fangs drop, smelling the dead bodies that reek hundreds of yards away.

Bonnie notices her tremble. "Care are you okay?!" she asks about to touch her.

Caroline shrieks and flinches. "Bonnie get away from me! It's not safe." She turns away from the witch to hide her vamping face, desperately trying to get a hold of her blood lust just like she had been properly taught.

"You're right, it's not." Stefan answers, now behind Bonnie. Before she gets the chance to react, his arm is around her neck.

"Stefan." Bonnie calls his name mellow to pacify the situation, holding his forearm, feeling his possessiveness. "What are you doing?" She stays calm, giving him the chance to explain before considering the use of her magic.

"I can't stop." Stefan musters by her ear, voice sounding feckless and distressed. And the way he holds her starts to feel less of a threat and more like a cry for help.

Bonnie nods slow in his arms almost understanding exactly what he was trying to tell her as she didn't believe he truly was trying to cause her physical harm. He wraps both arms to secure the hold, his fingers flexing on her like he intended to keep his lucky charm safe.

Caroline shields her nose looking perplexed as Bonnie tries to talk him down.

"Stefan." Bonnie calls slow to ground him. "You have to let my neck go or I'll have to hurt you," she reasons. It works because he slowly loosens his grip, then she believes he's not entirely gone.

Stefan vamp sped away from her, thrashing into a patio table appearing uncontrolled and confused, knocking over chairs and rubbing his temples. "Please go!" He whines and groans as if to push himself somewhere else.

"Not until we help you!" Caroline pleads. She doesn't know the full extent of what he's dealing with, but can't fathom abandoning him in what she believes to be a sickened state.

Within the blink of an eye, Stefan had Bonnie by the throat against the wall roaring and fixated on her thumping jugular. Her sixth sense had already been triggered before his hand could squeeze, and she sends him an aneurysm making him back off almost immediately afore he can do any damage.

Stefan's on both knees, the high pitch overwhelms his head. Then his neck goes twisting in one direction until he's limp and falls over. Damon stands over him in a flash, eyes bulging, his vamp hearing detected the commotion so he put his brother out of his misery.

Caroline covers her mouth looking like she's nauseous when it's the opposite, she high tails herself out of there and somewhere far away.

Elena runs out delayed, slowed by her heels and calling Stefan's name upon seeing him laying on the ground. She kneels at his side while Damon and Bonnie unresponsively stare at one another.

"About damn time," Damon mutters looking almost bitter, his eyes roll beneath him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bonnie doesn't know why she asks such a foolish question that she already had the answer to. She forgets her own state of wellbeing, feeling lament that Stefan was no longer in her care.

Damon scowls thinking of the headache his sibling gives him. "Throw his ass in our dungeon, lock him up and throw away the key if we have to." It sounds like he means business.

Bonnie feels mental for wanting to tell him he's wrong despite it being the best wayward option. The notion of relinquishing control over Stefan was the moment it stopped feeling like he was a burden. And the obscurity of it all made her feel intensely attached to him.

Damon scrunches his fingers cracking his knuckles. He observes the Gilbert girl who keeps sweetly touching his brother like he's not coming back.

Elena gently strokes Stefan cheek, besotted and watching his still face as if reliving the moment where she could embrace him like that again when he is awake. Then Bonnie can't put it into words, but her best friend's hands all over him doesn't settle well in her gut.

Bonnie's eyes flick up to find Damon carefully watching her. His eyebrows are ruffled, mouth tight and closed. She suddenly feels the intrusion of his thoughts even though he says absolutely nothing.

Damon doesn't break their staring. "Elena he's fine. It's not like he's dead or anything." He utters with a frown, thinking Stefan will go back to being a pain in his ass once he's conscience.

**XXX**

He lugs his heavy brother over his shoulder, vamping them to his car and insensitively dumping Stefan into the trunk.

Bonnie shivered in the cold, arms folded tight as the long sleeve peekaboo lace did nothing for warmth. They all silently stand around his black Mustang while he clears out the back seat.

She felt someone placing an oversized coat overtop her shoulders without saying a word. She turns, feeling somewhat bewildered that is was Damon giving her his spare leather jacket.

He's not the thoughtful type so when she tells him, "Thank you" he doesn't respond. Instead, scrunches his mouth tight as if he didn't like the idea of being nice. She accepts it without question because the black-haired vampire was never considerate.

Elena notices the quiet gesture, then quickly announces herself almost feeling forgotten. "We should hurry before he wakes up."

Then Damon knows she's talking to him just before she ducks into the passenger seat. He enters the car, letting his eyes glide over the doppelganger who gives him an easy smile that makes him soften.

They arrived at the Salvatore boarding home. Everyone congregated in the grand living space by the roaring fireplace, half of them looking like they were ready to retire. Caroline was the first to trickle out. She pulls Bonnie in a warm hug. "You'll let me know if you need me?" Caroline says, she doesn't let go until getting confirmation.

"Of course I will," Bonnie utters with her chin over the other's shoulder. Then she watches the blonde hop into the waiting truck outside as Tyler waved from the driver side window.

In the living area, Damon pours himself a straight glass to make up for his soberness. He tensely eyed Elena whom watches the floorboards beneath her probably thinking about the body in the basement. When Bonnie enters the room, they all ignore the disconcerting tension.

Damon does the honor of speaking. "This night couldn't get any better," he chimes sarcastic and to no one specific while screwing the cap back onto to the liquor bottle.

Elena hadn't been listening anyway. "I'll stay the night, in case anything happens." She proposes determined and rubbing her thighs, expecting to ride the situation until the wheels fall off. "Maybe something might change and we can talk to him." She throws hope out there, sounding somewhat clueless, but she just knows she can fix things so that they are back to normal.

Damon scoffs. "Screw talking." He leaves the bar and stands by the fireplace thinking some good old fashion pain might knock Stefan back into his senses. He eyes the black iron rod poker beneath him while he drinks. "I know what will do just the trick." He mutters into his glass. Truthfully he doesn't, but he's aching to take his frustrations out on something or someone.

Bonnie comes forward. "I can talk to him," she inclines assured.

Elena listens with concentrated brows, feeling her efforts are unjustly being undermined. "Are you sure?" She asks seemingly friendly, thinking the concern is no longer needed from her end.

Damon takes a slow sip, frowning behind his glass, convinced they're all riddled with useless emotions and everyday he thinks about shutting that part of him off to escape a mundane existence. But the idea sounds better than Elena offering herself at suicide row, knowing her, he wouldn't put it past Elena to do something stupid like sympathize.

"You really think so witchy." He states, also not dumb enough to forget she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"I saw him last when Klaus had him," Bonnie reasons, then Elena's ears perk up wishing she was privy to what the other knew. The witch wonders why it feels like she's trying to negotiate with Damon. "It's not like he can hurt me." She adds hinting to her powers, willing to risk the danger just to see his face. The sentiment is urgent and the driving force to make her throw half her principals out the window—she hopes they don't notice.

Then Damon thinks of the agreement, while to Elena it sounds like Bonnie stating she doesn't need the protection. And Elena doesn't question the other's abilities, granted her best friend died to save her, and among other reckless things, be the willing sacrificial lamb.

"I'll come with you," Elena offers eager, more so out of covet. She wants to be the first person Stefan sees, and maybe somehow them being trapped in the same space will make him destined to feel something.

"Bon should do it." Damon disagrees setting the tone, acting as his brother's keeper and rather wanting to see how this plays out. He tells himself he has nothing to lose with the witch anyway. "Be my guest judgey." He half-chuckles into his glass appearing doubtful.

Bonnie and Elena trade glances. "I'll make sure he's fine." Bonnie reassures, not exactly knowing why she felt the need to disclose it, but she didn't want the company either or maybe her guilt weighed heavy and she didn't want her friend asking questions she could barely answer for herself.

Elena nervously twiddles her fingers, softening her doe eyes at her best friend while ignoring Damon, tired of his need to keep and protect her like she's some fragile object despite it being the paradox to why she kept him so close. "I trust you Bon," she says.

The other wonders just how much she means.

**XXX**

Bonnie headed for the cellar basement door. The further the steps sank, the lower the temperature dropped and the faster her heart raced.

She peeked into the opening of the cell door to find Stefan contently sitting against the wall with one arm resting over his bent knee, looking like he had been expecting her. She waits for him to fully acknowledge her, keeping in mind he may have heard their conversation upstairs.

"How do you feel?" she asks, the question seems quite silly when she repeats it in her head as she assumes it's probably nothing good.

Stefan looks spent, but he had all the energy in the world. "How do I feel?" He repeats impassive and she waits for him to say something smart but he doesn't. "Like a mac truck hit me." He answers, leaning the back of his head to rest against the wall, his jawline raised high, eyes elevated and not leaving hers for a second.

Then Bonnie reminds herself, if Stefan can hear everything then Damon can hear as well. "That's too bad," she answers not really knowing what to say as the moment didn't feel appropriate to express what she was truly feeling.

He has a mind of his own and intends to let her know he sees she's evidently holding back. "Bad is the door that's separating me from out there," Stefan says, straight laced and serious. And the notion in her head means that he's referring to either one of two things, his freedom and her blood.

"It's for your own good," Bonnie tells him feeling like it's the morally right thing to say—Not that she desperately wanted his mouth on her lips again and to have his hands freely reign all over her body.

Stefan half smiles, reading into her statements as being far-fetched. He doesn't skirt the indisputable of her avoidance. "You know what's good for me," he states bold.

The end cap makes her eyes cinch as she personally acknowledges the question in her head with some shock—_Do I?!_

He sees something tempestuous flash across her small features. Stefan starts to stand, back gliding against the concrete wall until his knees lock in place. He had lost his suit jacket and tie somewhere in the corner, and had only been wearing his black slacks, dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck.

Bonnie knows what he speaks of, but it feels queer hearing him talk so loosely one floor beneath their company. "I don't think I do," she says changing up her tune, and now he smiles fully well aware of her shtick.

"I can spell it out for you if you need me to," Stefan states, the allure in his voice is no secret now.

Bonnie can't breathe, her fingers flex and bend on top of the cell door opening. "I'll let them know you're awake." She informs impersonal and turns to leave—Stefan vamp speeds to where she is holding the metal bars giving her an acute expression begging her not to go.

"Bonnie." Stefan utters her name deep like the matter is pressing now.

She stops herself feeling footed yet torn, her arm extended and fingers still clenching the door. Bonnie turns to him fully with a heavy chest, meeting him where he stands, her feet parallel to his stance.

"What?" She replies feeling weak, while knowing she was keeping him hanging on to her invisible leash by simply saying one word.

Bonnie tells herself she shouldn't be entertaining Stefan like this, feeling like she's the one whose taking advantage. The real Stefan wouldn't do this, she thinks—he'd probably act broody and apologize for his behavior, wanting to talk things out because that's what sensible and analytical people do. Not kiss their ex's best friend and call their name like they are the last person they can depend on.

He notices the oversized jacket that's covering her decadent evening dress. His eyelids flick upward, meeting her gaze looking flared. "I need you." Stefan calls far from friendly, it doesn't sound beseeching to her ears, but he'll wildly refuse the help if someone else steps in her place.

Bonnie starts to open her mouth, but nothing comes out. It was improper to hear him say such a small and needy thing. She tells herself he's not in his right state of mind and he only fiends for her blood like a drug addict who vied for their next pipe dream. It's the vampire in him talking, she tells herself.

Bonnie swallows once, answering him. "You need to get better."

"I'm tired of people telling me what I need," Stefan says sounding absolute and annoyed that everyone thought they knew him better than he knew himself.

"You're under compulsion," Bonnie reminds him, as if that and the barricade will stop him from trying.

And it's not like the thought never occurred to his rational self, but it didn't matter the moment her scent entered the basement door. It's pretty essence ensnared him completing and overwriting everything else. He remembers Klaus bragging about how witches' taste, and their blood being habit-forming. But Stefan swears he's not the victim of that, then again, he won't admit that he can't think straight either.

He recalls the times Lexi tried to rehab him in the very same contraption. He would sulk at the thought any other time, but he feels almost close to nothing in her memory. She's a speck on the black and white checkered chess board, and Bonnie was the red queen. He envisions having her hoisted up onto his body, dress ripping, her honey toned legs intently wrapped around his waist, them writhing against the concrete wall until she's screaming his name the way he prefers it.

His gums ache, he swears they're bleeding so he licks them with the flat of his tongue. Stefan markedly peers at the door handle, then back at Bonnie. Her could ravage her where she stands, his blue green eyes shaking with certain to prove he was in dire need. "Please just open the door," he utters low and the vibration of his baritone reaches places she knows they shouldn't.

Bonnie's subconscious feels such a comfort that if she weren't paying attention, she'd probably reach for the handle and pull the latch across at his request without second thought. She gulps the knot in her dry throat looking at his parted lips, watching them go slick after he licks them once. "Stefan. I can't do that." She tries to be firm.

Stefan doesn't blink as his finger moves a millimeter to the right, touching her small limbs. The simple contact would do nothing if it were just two ordinary people holding onto the same flat surface.

Bonnie should move or call for back up, but she can't do anything except breathe the same air as him, subtly letting her fingers move and softly stroke against his. The small gesture ignited a litany of arousing thoughts she was sure he had been pondering as well, synchronously, Stefan's jaw clenches looking like he could and will consume her whole.

Damon distinctly clears his throat, standing by the stairs in plain view, teeth grinding and tightly folded arms.

**XXX**

He wants to know why this is happening—The two of them doing things he already imagined, but refused to accept and believe. Then again, to witness it firsthand was a whole-nother mark of struggle he didn't anticipate nor felt equip to deal with. The feeling is remote, removing him from the very existence of what makes sense in his idyllic world.

He announces himself nosily.

Bonnie snatches her hand post-haste from the cell door looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, knowing he had been standing there longer than she would have liked. It irks her. "Why are you spying on me?!" She complains.

Damon approaches, footsteps wide and moseyed. "Why are you letting my brother diddle you?!" He asks instead, demanding an explanation like he's her guardian or something. She doesn't answer. He turns to Stefan thinking they've lost their complete damn minds. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Stefan remains unmoved at the cell door, he blinks several times at Damon. "Looking at a moron," he claims.

Damon thinks he'll take care of that attitude later. He scowls looking at Bonnie once more. "He's a predator." He says. As if that meant something to his morality, which it didn't in hindsight.

"He's your brother." She recoils proper, thinking Damon's making an ass of himself.

"No shit." Damon pans cold. "Exactly why it's not okay." She narrows her eyes at him to see where he's going. "I expect this kind of behavior from someone like Caroline, but not you." He tells like the disappointment even mattered, because now suddenly, he chooses to give a crap.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Bonnie talks thru clenched teeth. She has an inkling but would rather hear it straight from the source's mouth.

Damon suddenly stands over her petite form making it personal. "It means you're supposed to be the smart one who keeps her legs closed," he says eyes bulging.

Bonnie does the most human thing possible, slapping Damon clear across the face, so hard that the palm of her hand stings red.

Damon's head half-turns, and he holds it there to process her anger. Feeling everything being packed into that one hit as if she had been holding that in since the day one. At the same time, knowing he deserved it and telling himself he won't retaliate of out respect that he could break her little bones just by simply grabbing her when he's aggro. He doesn't make a sound, letting the foul disposition naturally fade. He was expecting that broken finger promise to follow which never came.

Stefan grins, mildly turning his head to avoid laughing. On the inside, he was simpering with joy.

"I need a ride home." Bonnie reminds him capricious, and thinking there's no way she'll allow herself to be stranded under the same house as Damon for an entire night. She absentmindedly makes an exit. Her eyes follow Stefan on her way out until she can no longer see him—who never looked so proud and pleased behind his cell.

Then it's just the two men, a cold silence, and a burning rusted furnace.

"That shit looked like it hurt." Stefan rubs it in, chuckling and grinning as he lazily walked away from the door leaving his brother to sulk and stare at the grimy floor.

Damon wondered when did his chaste little witchy become so high maintenance, she had the audacity to assault him, now she's making demands as if he didn't have the uncanny ability to say no without question, because he didn't cave to demands so easily from anyone_. _His rendition feels a little too late, conscious that he won't deny the request even with the aftereffects of a throbbing cheek.

**XXX**

_A/N: Just wanted to clear up the questions, this is a Bonnie/Stefan pairing fic. Damon is loosely included because he makes things interesting. I prefer Bamon to be questionable friends, but that relationship will be developed as the story goes on. Your feedback does not go unnoticed, trust!_


	9. Chapter 9

She lets him know just how angry she is, slamming the car door once inside the passenger seat of his Mustang. He sits on the driver side, letting her ride out whatever she needed to get out of her system.

Damon pretends nothing has happened, or at least that's how it comes off because he starts the engine and turns on the radio to a low volume just to drown out the quiet. "Coming of age" by Foster the People played mildly in the background.

_"And when my fear pulls me out to sea. And the stars are hidden by my pride and my enemies. I seem to hurt the people that care the most."_

He's stuck on the fact that Bonnie's still wearing his leather jacket. The sleeves are too long for her short arms, so they come past her wrists covering her small hands. And there's something he finds adorable about the way she owns what is not hers, as she appears completely comfortable in it while remaining both quiet and livid.

She does everything in her power to avoid looking his way, but that doesn't trouble him in the slightest. He's intrigued, proposing new ways on how to get the ball back in his court. He drives with one hand on the steering wheel and a short distance from her house as they turn onto the sleepy neighborhood street. His car rolls to a slow stop next to the curb in front of her home. He turns off the engine.

The tension shifts when a dead silence sweeps the car interior, thickening the air and amplifying the sound of their breathing making her feel glued to her seat.

Damon motions angling himself facing towards the passenger seat. Bonnie looks at him foolhardy wanting to ask what he's doing because he leans over the stick-shift prodding with half-lidded eyes, looking down somewhere inexact by her measure.

His gaze wandered beneath him, feeling annoyingly trapped there, thoughtlessly peering at her dress split where the view displayed a slither of shimmery brown thigh, which seemed to wave back at him like a 3D motion picture—practically uprooting his thoughts. It's not like he had been deliriously staring at it all night anyway. The urge tempting and gnawing at him almost maddening, stealing glances of it when she wasn't looking or paying attention.

Bonnie gradually sinks in her seat, unsure and retracting until the back of her head hits the seat rest, feeling jammed between him and the door. _"Damon?"_ She mutters his name out of question, to which he ignores, feeling paralyzed and spurning over the proximity of his mouth being so near that she could feel his breathing. And the idea of knowing Damon Salvatore this up close and personal bothered her.

She becomes still, having no time to react when his long arm steady reaches across, snaking around and brushing her lower hip. There's a loud click and the car's overhead light turns on. She studies him bookish, realizing he had opened the passenger side door.

Damon looks at her expressionless with crystal blue eyes beaming under the partial streetlight. Maybe this was his screwed up way of apologizing despite saying absolutely nothing.

His eyes drop, this time blunt and intentional, to stare at her full lipstick ridden pout. Probably daring him to say something stupid.

The fleeting moment had dwindled and gone when he quietly interrupts. "Good night judgey," Damon concludes, and there's nothing snide in his tone.

Bonnie blinks several times just before looking away, breaking their staring contest. She unbuckles her seat-belt, feeling the loss of time and return of her decency. Recalling the unconscious need to pluck him out, as if he were a thorn lodged deep in her backside.

She exits the car without so much as saying goodbye, too pre-occupied with escaping his presence that she also forgets she's still wearing his leather jacket.

**XXX**

She turns away with a queasy stomach, forcing the upchuck to go back down her throat. She can't stand to see him squirm and groan like this. He looks at her, eyes weary and tired. The kind of shaky puppy dog eyes her gave her just before handing her a broken heart.

Damon tisks, slapping his brother twice as if to keep him awake. "Hey! Eyes here compadre. I'm the one with the poker." He points, coming to grips with accepting that he is his father's son—that giving tough love was indeed his area of specialty, with Stefan obviously being the sensitive one who takes after their mother.

But none of that gentile shows on Stefan's face the moment he breaks to stare at his brother. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you're enjoying this," Stefan says, blood trailing down the corner of his lip where he was punched from minutes ago.

"No I don't," Damon answers. "I actually love it. Payback if you will for making me chase you around town." He scowls while pressing the hot poker into Stefan's right shoulder making him groan.

Stefan scrunches his fingers, both forearms are rope bound to the chair's arm rests. He clears his throat once the drought passes. "Are you done?"

"Oh I'm just getting started little brother," Damon tells, intending to see this out.

"It's not working," Elena exasperates appearing tired. "We should take a break." The next morning had come and gone. Now it was nightfall and they were all sleep deprived.

Stefan leans his head back, jawline raised and taking the pain with stride despite having hollow eyes and looking exhausted himself.

Damon points the poker at his brother's shoulder. "That's exactly what he wants Elena," he says, sounding spiteful.

Elena reaches out, gently pushing the poker down and away from Stefan without losing sight of the black-haired vampire. "You need to rest. And so do I. He's not going anywhere," she says. The soft lilting in her voice sways him, but he puffs his chest out wanting to resist, too prideful to accept the help.

"Like hell he isn't." Damon huffs, finally dropping the rod iron on the floor disturbing the peace in the grand room.

Stefan conveniently eyes the doppelganger when his brother's back is turned. He wants to talk. And she senses it too, finding the urge hard to resist.

Elena turns away from Stefan's meddlesome gaze, knowing her feelings were getting the best of her. "I'll talk to him." She says quiet as if the other didn't have ears, while comforting and rubbing Damon's shoulder until his muscles turn slack.

Stefan knows he's not forgotten, in fact he waits for it patiently, looking inoffensive.

Damon turns to face her, and it almost feels like they are alone because she resolves his nerves. The glowing fireplace light hits her face making her look sweet and harmless, then he thinks Stefan is a total idiot for kicking her to the curb in the first place.

"Please Damon." Elena begs. "Let me try." And within the break, he grunts and caves letting her have her way—convincing him to take a breather.

"You know he's only doing this for show. Right?" Stefan states dry and loud. Damon scoffs without looking back, he walks out of the room.

Elena swivels around, not finding his lack of seriousness to be entertaining. "He wants to help you." She argues, glaring at him.

Stefan thinks she doesn't have the slightest clue, but he won't rupture that fairytale notion if it comforts her. "You have no idea who my brother is." He finely hints, not loosing his grip on reality.

Elena takes his words with a grain of salt. "But I know you," she says soft. Stefan tilts his head waiting to hear her predictable speech. "I know you're a good person. And that you don't want to harm people. Even if they can be as awful as your brother," she presses.

Stefan half-snickers, agreeing that his brother was indeed loathsome. "And you'd be the perfect person to determine that…" He states cheeky and mobilizing his chin upward to look at her sharp.

The notion goes over her head and she believes it to be exactly true, having both brothers best intentions in mind. "Yes I am," Elena tells wholly sure of herself. "That's why I haven't given up on you," she reminds.

The seconds pass, then they just quietly stare at one another. When her words don't elicit a response, she turns around rolling both eyes, sighing heavy, and looking somewhat defeated.

Stefan swallows once, sounding pained. "Elena?!" He calls, making her immediately stop.

The doppelganger turns back to meet his gaze, which seemed to melt away any begrudging she had left in her bones. She returns to him without second thought, allowing her feet to stop at his where he sits.

**XXX**

Their conversation was nothing he hadn't heard before. Most of it was nauseating, so he killed the time in the kitchen, checking his cell phone. He tried calling the witch, who no surprise was probably ignoring him.

It's too quiet—he thinks. He'd only been gone for a few minutes, but he's not stupid. Damon returns now standing in the doorway, causing Elena to glance his way appearing stunted. The older Salvatore's eyes probe between her and his brother.

He approaches, feet feeling heavy and dragging across the area rug. The doppelganger was blocking his view, he moves her to the side. "Ready to talk now?!" Damon comments at the other.

Stefan just stares at him bored, and blinking. "About?" He says.

"You tell me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Damon proposes with some edge in his voice. "You want the poker or the knife?!" He orders.

Stefan chuckles unaffected. "Thank you brother," he claims.

Damon wants to know what's so amusing. "For what?! Being the weakest link?" he snuffs, eyes trailing down the other's forearms, suddenly realizing his worst fear had come to life.

Stefan reaches up and squeezes Damon by the throat bringing him downward, putting excessive force on his pressure point making him cave and come to his knees, all while staying situated in his seat. "For helping me bide the time," Stefan reveals thru clenched teeth, the veins in his forearm bulge when his grip tightens.

Elena blinks several times, coming out of a daze.

Damon's eyes roll to her impostor. "Elena what did you do?!" He chokes.

Stefan squeezes harder. "Only what I asked her to do," he answers on her behalf. Damon's trachea implodes and he falls sideways to the floor, desperately searching for breath.

Stefan casually starts undoing the other rope that kept his left hand bound. Meanwhile, the Gilbert girl is stuck watching the switch happen and feels helpless to stop it. "I don't know what happened," she says shaking her head appearing lost.

Damon starts to cough, recovering on his hands and knees. His vocal chords aren't quite working yet and he stumbles on the first try to get up, feeling dizzy.

Stefan takes a grand stand feeling somewhat refreshed, rubbing his numb wrists and flexing his stiff fingers, looking down at his older sibling. "You can't do anything right these days. But then again, when have you ever?!" He's not asking either.

Elena steps back looking flabbergasted, wondering how it all went downhill so fast.

"She carelessly stopped taking her vervain," Stefan sighs. "Now who's fault is that?" He talks to the other vampire who only grunts beneath him. "Under my watch, that wouldn't happen. But then again, you are you." He sucker punches Damon once, making him go face first into the ground.

"Stefan how could you?! I trusted you," Elena whines, rubbing her forehead and trying to remember the last of their conversation.

"My sincerest apologies. Really, it's nothing personal." Stefan waves monotone. The shock on her face suggests he was otherwise acting as a bad liar.

Damon gets up swift and seething, he furiously punches nothing but air as Stefan was out the room in a flash. Then he determinedly goes after him.

**XXX**

The traditional alarm clock rang and rattled by the bedside, letting her know it was a school morning. Bonnie woke feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She had a fitful night's sleep, tossing and turning in bed with the recall of his touch seeping its way into her memory banks every time her eyes shut.

Caroline had called to check-in the night prior, followed by an awkward conversation with Elena, and what felt like everyone else under the sun. So it wasn't unusual to say the least, but that didn't make it less bothersome.

"_Nothing is working on him. I'll update you later."_ Was the last Bonnie heard from Elena's text, which felt cold and distant.

When Damon called, she didn't think twice and finally decided to turn off her cellphone. She needed a cleansing, one to scrub her mind free of magic demands and vampire troubles.

Her father Rudy was knocking on the bedroom door now, briefly popping his head in to remind her he was off to work. With much struggle, Bonnie managed to pull herself out of bed, brush her teeth and freshen up.

Rudy calls from downstairs, seemingly on his way out. "Don't forget to lock the door," he shouts.

Bonnie drags along to the downstairs to turn the lock as usual. It was their morning routine. Her bare feet lazily tread in the kitchen's direction with the smell of fresh brewed coffee calling her name. Then she stops mid-way to retrace her steps.

**XXX**

If he could describe the feeling, it was like a parasite infecting its host, making his jaw tick. He knows he should stay away, but everything in his body had willed him there.

Stefan stands across the street, hands in both pants pockets watching Rudy Hopkins leave his house in the early hours of the morning with a travel coffee mug in hand. Rudy doubles back to yell something just before closing the front door. The engine of his full-sized Mazda starts, and it's not long before his vehicle departs from the driveway.

He knows this is his que. Once the gentleman is out of sight and mind, Stefan approaches the home pressing with everything in his fiber feeling a sense of urgency.

Before he can pound on the door or ring the bell, it already opens for him.

Bonnie's standing there wearing an oversized T-shirt that looked like it had been slept in. His eyes trail downward, probing her bare honey toned legs, wondering if there were shorts to accompany it.

"You shouldn't be here," she says, not surprised that he chose to do the opposite of what she asked.

Stefan leans into the door's frame, fingers gripping the exterior almost to keep himself from lunging at her. "And you shouldn't be wearing that," he nods serious, like she had lost her everlasting mind.

"I just woke up if you must ask," Bonnie pans dry. He doesn't scare her. If she had some sense, she would be because there's a primal flare in his blue-green eyes. "How did you get out? Does Damon know you are here?!"

Stefan lets himself in, ignoring all her questions and closing the door behind him.

"I didn't say you could come in," Bonnie recalls, thinking maybe his brain isn't completely fried because he still hasn't attacked her. "What about the compuls—" She states half-finished.

Stefan vamp speeds before Bonnie can utter another word. He had her pinned to the wall holding her by the wrists. "That's not why I'm here," he rushes, eyes shifting and looking her up-and-down in observance that she hadn't retaliated with a fatal migraine.

Bonnie searches his features, not feeling threatened, but the assault of his hungry stare entranced her. She knows she's too trusting, and it shows when she speaks.

"Then why are you holding me like this?!" She asks, wanting him to clarify. Their exchange feels natural, too comfortable in fact. "You tried to attack me remember?!"

"And are you gonna stop me now?" Stefan states blasé, having a strong feeling she won't.

She becomes distracted, citing her first notion. "I'm not feeding you if that's what you want," she comments stern.

Stefan examines her lips. "I never asked," he baritones, subtly arching a brow.

"Then what do you want?" Bonnie mutters out of atonement, her green eyes drop to his parted mouth. He begins leading her arms to rise above her head causing her breathing to uncomfortably shift. "Stefan?!" She calls quiet and alarmed, starting to have an idea.

"You know what I want." He answers with a voice that's dark, looking like he's on the brink of deteriorating as his neck cranes downward.

She holds breath while he keeps both her wrists captive in one solid grip, still looming over her head. His other hand travels down south, stopping in between her naked thighs gliding upward making her tremor. His forefingers dip to penetrate, but not crossing the barrier of her panties, thumb pinching just where her clitoris begins making Bonnie inhale deep. Her eyes turn soft now.

"I'm not here to talk," Stefan announces, spreading his stance so his feet are apart, keeping his digits clasped just where he desired. Bonnie absentmindedly moans when his thumb rubs in a precise circular motion, putting down just enough pressure to get his point across. His pout brushes against her lips, which start to quiver from his touch. "I want you. It's that simple," he states decisive, clear.

Now she wishes he didn't have her hands bound tight because she feels the need to return the favor. Bonnie chases his lips expecting more, but Stefan schemes, pulling his head back leaving her pout empty.

If there was a threshold, he had to be thorough and careful not to cross what could potentially make him lose whatever control he had over himself as of now.

"Once we start. I can't stop." Stefan admits, strained and removing his hand from between her legs leaving her dizzy.

Bonnie peers at him lush and vexed all the same. It's painfully obvious now that she misses the fill of his caress. She imagines a scenario where she slips away from his grasp, and forces him to leave instead. She opens her mouth and he waits for what feels like an eternity because it takes several seconds before actual words come out. Her distracted stares go back and forth between his lips and his ocean colored eyes, which seem to gouge hers for an answer. One that had to be carefully thought out on her part.

"What if I want you?" Bonnie intones clearing the air, and it sounded like she was fishing for his approval despite the signs. Like she was finally agreeing to what she had been denying herself. And the question doesn't go unnoticed because he's steady focused on her lips. "I want you to keep going," she whispers. Her voice suddenly leaves no question, matching his study and enticing him to push. This meant no turning back.

Stefan doesn't think now. He lifts Bonnie off her feet until she compliantly wrapped both legs around his slender waist. She locks her limbs in place and braces his broad shoulders for support. He holds her tight, as if afraid she'd scurry off and get away this time. He wouldn't let that happen again. Not when they were alone and had no interruptions.

It looks like Bonnie's about to say something, but Stefan silences her mouth with a heated kiss, unable to shake what's building inside. She knows she's asking for trouble, but for once, she'd like to live and let be without worrying about saving the town from crashing and burning.

Stefan deepens their embrace, death gripping her hips, and grinding his hardness with vigor into her barred entry. He moans cavernous and thumps her against the wall causing a picture frame to fall down, opening his mouth wide and offering a slow swirling tongue which she catches sublimely. He was the type to take his merry time, not wanting to rush, but savor every second spent.

Bonnie squeezes him in a hug, trying to keep up with his ravaging kisses that showed he was strictly there for pleasure and not business.

He pulls back to watch her incarnate expression, wishing to capture and store it somewhere in his mind for safekeeping. All the while, keeping her hoisted up by his strength alone as they maneuver to one another's swaying. And Bonnie keeps perfect sync with his gyrate.

Stefan dry humps her studied and slow, cleverly giving her a demonstration of what it would be like if they were doing this dance horizontally and with no clothes on. He heatedly watches her, observing her responses to his movements, making it feel completely detailed and intimate. Now she can't help but feel intimidated by what's to come.

He races them upstairs to her bedroom, where they both fall onto the mattress with him on top. Bonnie tries to bring his pout back, hating its absence. Stefan stops short, looking like he's about to break when she's fumbling with the belt buckle on his denim jeans. His hands promptly stop hers. Making her look perplexed or rather so, impatient. She thinks it's what she should be doing. What he wants her to do.

He swallows once, making her glance at his prominent adam's apple. "Bonnie please. I need you to stay still for me." Stefan pleads, aching and restraining her hands to the bed. He has to be in control, intuitively wired to do so, to control the outset of her pleasure and his.

He goes back to the task unhurried, practically handling her like glass when he begins pulling her panties to come off, mesmerized and watching them glide down her legs until letting them fall to the floor. The stark contrast of being naked from the waist down suddenly feels like night and day.

Bonnie tries to relax in his presence because Stefan among many things was intense and smothering. She couldn't help but compare their situation with the only experience she had which was with Jeremy, who was all thumbs even when he was putting his best foot forward, and seemed to be all about getting his pleasure before hers. This was different.

Stefan lets her know clear. "Has anyone ever tasted you before?" He asks with a hand roaming down her flat stomach, lifting her shirt.

Bonnie tries not to blush, because there was nothing friendly about his tone. The befitting shows her just how serious and artful he was when it came to this type of thing. It's not romantic at all, it's something that rips you to shreds if you let it.

Bonnie just shakes her head at first, then clears her self-conscience. Reminding herself that this was Stefan she was talking to. He was direct and not timid in the slightest.

"Yes." She answers sounding reserved. "Of course."

Stefan smirks on the inside, but it doesn't show in his hard-browed expression. He detects she might be telling a fib based on the sound of her racing heart. "If I'm going to taste you, then you should know how its properly done," he quips while sitting upright, digits casually dragging downwards until the bottom of his palm faces her mound. He gently slides a middle finger into her womanhood reaching until its length can go no further, coercing an inaudibly moan to escape her. "I don't do that with just anyone," he tells, attentive of her body's shifting.

Now she feels nervous by his leading, wondering of his many conquests. The previous women he had bed, and if they all received the same equal treatment.

"Are you saying I should feel special?" Bonnie remarks, unbelieving. Maybe he's just blowing smoke.

He only studies her. Still fingering her soft, unfaltering and plunging his thumb in circular motion against her clitoris that the struggle to keep her eyes from closing gets more difficult.

"I'm saying it's much better if I show you." Stefan baritones serious, his mouth aims for her stomach. He places a slow tongue filled kiss beneath her belly button, making the area sink inward. He remained fully clothed, forgetting about them for that matter.

Her head falls back for rest to prepare herself for what's about to happen. Her hands are shaky, making her anxious and excited all at once. The smacking of his lips are jarring, breaking the room's silence. He takes his sweet time that it almost kills her. She almost wants to tell him to wait but knows that wouldn't pan out well.

Stefan sits upright on his knees now, keeping a perfect view. Observing her every move which amplified her self-consciousness. Knowing what he wanted, which was full control.

He inserts a second finger making her suddenly stiffen, and begins thrusting to gauge for a specific reaction. As if doing a dutiful task and his mission is to make her fold—to him, foreplay was the crucial ingredient. Whereas, to Jeremy it was just a means to an end.

Bonnie inhales sharp when his digits slightly curve. He starts to powerfully push and pull making her lower half temptingly roll with the motion of his finger fucking. It feels abrupt and heavenly. Strong enough that it makes her cry out loud. She attempts to crawl away, to escape the overbearing of his touch. But he determinedly kept going, fingers callously thrusting and following wherever she moved until the surrender of her cumming.

When she does, he brings those same fingers to the bed of his mouth to boldly sucks his digits. Humming a deep tune that suggests he liked what he tasted.

Stefan goes south before she can recover, wrapping both arms under her thighs and pulling them apart. Bonnie braces herself, nails scratching his muscled forearms panicked having no time for second thoughts.

His mouth hovers over her womanhood sluggish, feeling her restlessness. "Bonnie?" Stefan calls in deep voice, sounding firm.

She stares at the ceiling above, still wearing her T-shirt, unable to face him now or she'll come undone from the suspense. Feeling his soft breathing against her vaginal lips.

"Yes Stefan?!" Bonnie answers thru ragged breath, swallowing with a dry throat. And it starts to feel like he's giving her a set of instructions.

"You're too tense. Relax…" He surveys, thinking she's too in her head and not focusing on her body. He plants an unexpected, languid kiss to her womanhood making her quiver. She pants, still not over the fact that a vampire, nonetheless, Stefan Salvatore's head is in between her legs. He suctions the long smooch making her moan light and airy. "…And let me make you cum." He whispers finely, kissing her folds again, concentrated, this time with the roll of his tongue.

Her eyes start fluttering to close as he plants strong kisses, opening his mouth wide, then sealing it with a noisy peck that made her legs tremble and shake. So loud that she swears the sound of his smacking echo and bounce off the walls, resulting in a building of arousal.

His tongue laps are measured and lazy, but precise. She jolts when he finds her weakness within seconds.

"Ste-St-Ste-fan," Bonnie moans his name broken, losing herself completely. Her fingers clutched the sheets, her thighs clamped the sides of his face.

Stefan vocalizes a moan in response presumably answering her call, smothering her womanhood with his mouth whole. Sending a controlled tempo to keep her on the edge, not losing aim of his intended target. The sensation is wholly pleasant. Not brash at all. It's overwhelming and difficult to combat if she tried to fight it.

Her hips start rolling with the dance of his tongue, unabashed, Bonnie fists Stefan's neatly tussled hair with both hands to bring him as close as possible. She whimpers and rocks into his tongue once the warm vibrations start traveling down her legs.

Stefan reaches up, stealthily fondling one of her small breasts, licking nonstop. The flat of his other hand keeps her hips to lay straight once they start to rise-up from the mattress.

She starts seeing stars, thinking this kind of thing only happens in movies, or fantasy filled books. She rides out her orgasm as he catches every droplet of her essence in his mouth, fawning at the height of seeing her pleasure.

Stefan rises with a glistening mouth, cocky and abruptly dragging her by the legs so she meets where he kneels, giving her the impression that he was far from done.

**XXX**

He enjoyed pleasing others, it was instinctive. He was also selective of whom he'd bestow his pleasures upon. But this had nothing to do with deep feelings. It was carnal. He makes sure to never let his hands go idle—_Especially since he needed to consciously control an unpredictable bloodlust. _

He dragged out the moment for as long as he could wait.

"Bonnie please. Right now," Stefan utters sounding pained, pulling himself upward and pinching her by the chin to make her peer at him undivided. As if it was detrimental for her to understand that he's not exactly built to be self-contained because what he felt was amplified times a thousand. "Now that I've tasted you, I need to be inside you," he pled, still clothed and feeling like he's about to break if he can't console the need—making him more primitive than ever.

The trace of his thumb was simultaneously drawing lazy circles around her hardened nipple under her shirt. Then Bonnie has to remind herself of what they are really doing. She nods a subtle permission of "yes", seemingly unsure of how to vocalize what she was feeling in that moment. Naturally letting him take lead.

Now Stefan quickens the pace. He's lifts and removes her shirt with the help of her raised arms, discarding and throwing it somewhere random. The visceral realization suddenly hits Bonnie, that she is very vulnerable and very nude in plain view. It's frightening actually, once it becomes clear that what they are doing all paths point to one direction.

He rises to kneel on the bed, brisk and vacating each article of clothing. Starting with his grey shirt, pulling it off in one clean swoop baring his brawny chest. He doesn't break eye contact, not allowing the permit of his obsession to go elsewhere as he unzips his jeans. His rock hard erection springs out when his pants come down, bringing to her attention. Mesmerized by the very gracious and thick cock dangling between his legs that was soon about to be inside her.

Stefan kicks himself out of his jeans eager, growing impatient by the passing second. He didn't want something so simple as fabric constricting his movements.

Her breath hitches in the back of her throat when he forces her to lay flat on her back without saying a word, intent on finishing where he left off. The room's silence is jarring now.

Stefan nestles himself between Bonnie's legs, pushing them to open further to his liking. He can tell she was unpracticed, noting her obvious nervousness as her hands brace his lower back meek to welcome his much heavier weight. The feeling was a wild contrast to his lights out situation, allowing him to avoid any guilty train of thought or potential ill feelings of regret—because right now he can't think of any. He didn't ask where the drive to chase had come from, how or when he could get her in bed. Or whether it was the right decision. The impulse just simply felt right. So he holds his erect manhood at the precipice of her slick entry, pressing the tip off-and-on, keeping her on the edge of anticipation.

Stefan locks her gaze composed, testing the gauge of her tightness as he inserts himself nice and slow. Bonnie winces at first, apprehensive and pushing at his chest to keep him from going all the way in. Her thighs squeeze his waist at the feel of him sinking, her walls seize up making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Stefan!" Bonnie whines, not expecting the sharp intake between her legs. She grips his shoulders hard telling herself not to freak out. His manhood was rather generous, much larger than she imagined and anticipated. She wasn't sure if this were a symbol of good or not.

His head leveled with her line of sight—where she seemingly looks unable to withstand the simple thrust that only went half-way in. His brows creased together appearing slightly aggravated at the feel of her continually resisting him.

"You have to take all of me," Stefan musters, not doubting himself or what they were doing.

She starts to rethink her decision at the worst time, toiling with the idea of making him stop. She was positive the worry translated all over her face, but unsure if Stefan could read the signs much less even choose to care. Especially since they've made it this far without any objections.

Bonnie clutches his toned back, mouth dropping and holding back the urge to shriek, gaping at him when he forces himself deeper this time. She can't stand to look at him now, her eyelids become weighted, but mostly wanting to avoid the intensity of Stefan's unblinking stare. Not that it made her uncomfortable, but it was something she didn't feel quite equip to handle just yet.

Stefan concentrates motioning his hips back-and-forth pushing her further. And deeper. He doesn't need kissing now, because it would only be a distraction. He wanted to watch her unfold beneath him.

Bonnie draws him close once the onset of thrusts arises, impersonally making their foreheads neatly touch. The slickness forming in her walls could only be described as pure unadulterated bliss. And this was only the beginning of what he had to offer. Her eyes roll to the back of her head at the start of loosening up to his steady stroking.

_"That's it...Just like that."_ Stefan moans encouraging, focusing on her pleasure.

If she could tell it now, he was somewhat of an expert, granted his composure. A skill not many possessed. His movements were all concentrated and consciously deliberate, not allowing her wetness to overtake him or his senses.

He holds her by the throat snug, with his thumb deftly angling her chin so that her head stays back on the bed. Drawing her still as possible while keeping his pace. She unravels fast once the pain subsides, finally feeling adjusted to the girth of his manhood—Stefan grins. Now the fun begins.

His other hand gripped her bottom fierce, pulling her lower-half upward, penetrating deep. His graduated momentum suddenly laps without pause making Bonnie whine and moan, decadent and uninhibited.

"You don't cum until I say so," Stefan instructs baritone.

**XXX**

_A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated. But there's more to come. We're getting into the good stuff now. I've always imagined Stefan to be domineering in many aspects (especially in bed, ripper or not), the show didn't give him enough credit in my humble opinion. I don't know, what do you think of Stefan after this?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N UPDATE: I've added an additional scene. I felt this chapter was missing some key Stefan and Bonnie time, which initially I thought it was too much, but its actually very fitting to the heavy "romance" theme. So I suggest you reread this chapter if you've already finished it. Just an added bonus *wink* Enjoy!_

**XXX**

Her original vision of him is far removed from reality—the overtly sensitive doting, well manner, and thoughtful Salvatore brother. Leading Bonnie to believe she didn't really know Stefan at all. At least not on an intimate level until she experienced what it was like to be beneath him, thighs trembling, and both legs perched over his broad shoulders as he fucks her senseless, breaking her seemingly impeccable school attendance record.

If there was an academic bar, Stefan made sure to surpass her expectations because Bonnie cries his name several times as if they had been going steady and in a seriously committed relationship.

_"That's it. Keep cumming for me."_ He roused in between thrusts, not sounding tired at all, pulling her hips to rise-up from the bed. And she did cum, more than she could count.

Their naked bodies were drenched in sweat. She's positive her hair resembles something of a bird's nest, partly from the exhaustion. For him it was the opposite. In fact, Stefan seemed to be furtively holding back. It was no secret that she was a beginner so he kept it simple, first starting in missionary position to gradually warm her up. Not necessarily for reasons out of consideration, but rather to mold and shape her libido to perform exactly as he desired.

He enters her while sitting stationary, thrusting shallow, making the bed creak. She grappled his forearms to anchor herself when he accelerates at a speed that she can no longer physically keep up with. His fine jaw was clenching, protruding blood veins vined all the way up his healthy biceps and neck.

The warmth inside her walls made it hard to keep her eyes open. When they were present, she'd catch glimpses of his vamp features trying to peak thru. His blue grey eyes would turn bloodshot one second, the next they were normal.

Suddenly it became very surreal that she was being fucked by a man who had lived three lifetimes and was a capricious murderer with control problems. Just as worse, she was breaking stupid girl code—the irony being it was with Stefan, the morally conscience and honorable brother. But he's clearly not thinking about any of that now, not when he was fucking her with purpose. Like his life depended on it.

What some might naively call talent, he considered as years of mastered skill and technique thru simple observation of trial-and-error—that would guarantee almost any caliber of woman to keep coming back for more. The ripper in him loved fucking his victims, conjointly a coincidence that they also happened to be his dinner.

His unruly thoughts kept drifting to the moving blood vein on her neck below, loud and tempting. He had to put a stop to the noise, and quick.

Without notice, Stefan drags Bonnie to sit up bringing them nose-to-nose for an elated game of tongue twist. He moans into her mouth guttural while she embraces his back. The change of pace helps stray the urge to rip her to shreds.

He could easily lose control of himself. He needed a distraction.

He hoists her petite legs to wrap around his waist while he kneels on the bed, grabbing a handful of her ass with both hands. Balancing them with all his strength, fucking her thorough and rapid. She hangs onto his neck for a ride. He pounds her faster and harder, so that her moans drown out the sound of whooshing blood. Knowing just the right amount of gusto to give and take. _Much better_—he thinks.

Bonnie spiritedly begs him not to stop, making Stefan grin. She enthusiastically bounces back against his erection, where they both find a comfortable rocking penetration that feels heavenly. He's quite surprised actually, that she kept up with his stamina for this long. If someone where to tell him this were the same 'good girl' Bennett he met months ago, he would laugh in their face.

She didn't want whatever was happening to end, however short-lived, because this was considered living in all her short years of life.

Bonnie can just imagine the judgmental stares from everyone at school if and when they find out. They'll lecture her, gossip, or worse spread rumors. They'll say she willingly ruptured a childhood friendship. But the wet building in her walls kept pulling her back to the present.

Her limbs start to weaken. The sudden strive to keep up with his labor gets more challenging as he begins to overpower her movements with his own.

He never does the same thing for too long, always constructed as though he carefully mapped out a planned blueprint of her inner parts and knew what and where to gauge for just the right amount of pressure.

They crash back down onto the mattress where Stefan flips her leg over, forcing Bonnie to lay stomach semi-flat and positioned her on side. He conducts her body to angle, ushering her by the jawline to make her look at him. Stefan needed to witness every bit of her arousal, from the habitual eye rolls, to the lip bites, and contorted facial expressions.

She thinks it is almost over when he abruptly slows down. He speaks against her pout. _"I didn't say you were done."_ His voice is baritone, more stern than usual that its almost scary. Making her think the best had yet to come. His penetrating tempo changed purposely, and often, to keep her on the edge of an orgasm that does not come. Which was wholly frustrating in itself.

"_Stefan please,"_ Bonnie begs out of breath. _"I'm tired."_ Her pussy aches for rest, granted the nonstop friction had been constant, but she didn't exactly want him or the addictive feeling to cease either.

Stefan holds her horizontal with her back against his chest, confining all her movements. "_Then tell me...Tell me what you want me to do." _He speaks grave, looking her in both eyes. Desperate and showing his willingness to be at her beck-and-call. "_I need to hear you say it."_

He deliberately strokes her elongated, palpable. So much that it is tasking for her to formulate any train of thought that isn't carnal. _"Please Stefan I want to cum." _She beckoned without second thought. Unable to recognize her own voice, but somehow understanding exactly how to convey it.

"_That's a good girl."_ He exasperates earnest, letting her know that he was unhurried and in absolute control of her pussy. That only he could give what her body craved. _"Bonnie?!"_ Stefan calls salivate and pecking her quivering lips twice over until she acknowledges him with open eyes. _"I'm going to make you feel really good now."_ His head bobs decisive, as if to prepare her, comparatively the quiet before the storm.

He devours her lips whole, angling her head to gain better access to French her tongue, lapping it vehemently into her open mouth practically engulfing her soul. Stefan suddenly penetrates her rapid, muffling and swallowing Bonnie's pleasure-stricken moans with decree.

When she finally gets air, Bonnie goes face first into the bed, clutching the linens, which she's almost sure have ripped from the mattress seams. Stefan reaches under using two fingers to spread her vaginal lips, exposing her clitoris to the stimuli of his penetrating cock—amplifying the overbearing sensation, burying himself deep and putting friction on the ridges of her top wall. It comes down on her like a ton of bricks, sweeping over her entire body. She's cries ragged as the orgasm sucks her into sweet oblivion.

Just when Bonnie thinks she's about to come down from it, the building starts again and Stefan shows no mercy, pumping her from behind calculated and rough. The passionate kind of rough that overthrows your senses, turning the submissive into mush, causing the sane to talk gibberish. She's orgasms back-to-back.

"_Cum again."_ Stefan orders authoritative, making sure not to deviate outside his intended stroking rhythm, causing her to convulse and orgasm thrice.

It's jarring actually, the idea that he could have this much power over her release.

**XXX**

He hated making appearances at the high school. It wasn't his thing. It was pathetic actually, the fact that his baby brother had this annoying urge to join the ranks of the mundane and immature, just to part-take in teenage boredom. Sure it could be a playground for easy manipulation and endless feeding. But Damon had been there, done that, centuries ago. Not when he considered himself a seasoned international traveler, hitting up places like Milan and Sicily. And nothing has really changed except the ridiculous fashion and technology. So he'll never understand his brother's stupid obsession to relive his youth.

Damon couldn't look anymore pretentious while wiping the vehicle hood of his Mustang in the school parking lot. Students were in between classes passing thru. That was when he spied the lanky brunette out the corner of his eye heading his way. She had bags under eyes, probably sleep deprived ever since Stefan's disappearing act.

"You rang?" Damon says without looking, already having the feeling he knew what she wanted.

Elena puts one hand on hip, appearing particularly drab in attire today. She never adorned sweat pants unless it was an unusual bad day. "Did you hear anything new?!" She gets straight to the point.

Damon heads to the car trunk, chucking the used rag in the back. "If I did, you would think I would be the first one to tell you." He renders slightly agitated.

She looks below where her black and white converse sneakers scuffle at nothing. "I'm asking what we're both obviously thinking."

He slams the trunk shut, teeth grinding to keep the frown lines from forming at the corners of his mouth. "Tell me something I don't know Elena."

"I've pushed him away. But you've been there for me. The only person by my side throughout this whole Stefan thing." She sounds wholesome.

"Stop saying his name." Damon interrupts before she goes into one of her long predictable "woe is me" speeches. Not that he didn't like her self-centered ways or that he didn't want to come to her rescue. And she just looks at him doe eyed, waiting offense.

Damon closes the space between them. "This has nothing to do with you. So stop blaming yourself. Stop telling me about how you want him back." He can feel her automatic defense rising so he quickly reassures, cupping her jawline with both hands. Gazing at her as if she were his entire world. "I want nothing more than to bring Stefan to his knees. But I will not have you pining over him like some sick puppy when he doesn't even deserve you."

His monologue leaves her speechless. Not giving her the chance to speak even if she wanted to because he keeps going.

"I am here with you. Not because of some silly feelings. Or that I want you..." But he did want her, it was quite obvious, and she was making him prove himself worthy. He was just waiting for her to stop playing dumb "…I care about you Elena. More than anything." He needs to hear himself say it out loud to actually believe it. And at the least, to convince her from wondering astray. Even though he didn't really know Elena, because he couldn't tell someone if they asked what her favorite color was, the things she did when she was gloomy, or what she cared about most when she wasn't obsessing over some guy.

The Gilbert girl unwinds a sweet yet mousy smile. Her eyes dance back and forth between his, where her gaze follows helpless to his pout. Furtively causing him to do the same. It finally felt like all his hard work was starting to pay off as he looked at her half-closed lids, observing her pretty lashes, knowing exactly where the squire was transfixed.

Once Elena realizes what she is unintentionally doing, she gently pulls his hands from her face making them fall at their waistlines. She squeezes his hands in hers, harmless and friendly. She almost forgets that they are being watched by envious schoolgirls nearby. The worse part was, she didn't mind it.

**XXX**

It took her more than five minutes to get out of bed, which looked like a tornado hit it. She fights her body's need to sleep, forcing herself to get up and get dressed. Her legs stumble on the first two steps, feeling limp and lazy. And she's pretty sure he was getting a kick out of watching the display.

"This is normal isn't it?!" Bonnie exasperates, sounding naïve. She can't believe she just said that out loud. It makes her look cute.

Stefan was laid out, arms folded behind his head seemingly content and still energized. His head tilts to get a view of her petite round ass as she throws on a floral kimono robe.

"When I do it right, I would say yes mission accomplished," Stefan calls from bed, smirking handsome.

"I have to get ready. And you need to leave." Bonnie claims, almost sounding drunk and trying not to look back at the naked rock-hard body laying on her mattress that was Stefan Salvatore. The morning sunlight made the room brighter than ever, so there was nothing to really hide. Feeling hazy, she makes it to the Jack and Jill bathroom without falling. Thankfully.

He notices a crisp looking black leather jacket. It stands out in the very feminine pale colored bedroom, draped over the desk chair. He knows it doesn't belong to Bonnie, its visibly and clearly too big to be hers. He quietly makes a mental note of it.

"Where should you be that's more important? Besides in bed with me." Stefan says while jumping off the mattress. He strides in lazy footsteps that leave a trail of a cockiness behind him. He was muscled and toned in all the right places, broad shoulders back and still very much comfortably nude. Something told her he walked around like this very often.

He follows her into the well-lit bathroom where she tries to avoid his burning gaze. It practically drills a hole in her back as he leans against the door's frame. She turns on the shower water, waiting for the temperature to turn hot.

"Some of us still have to graduate from high school," Bonnie answers sensible while tying her robe to close. Now she stands in front of the bathroom sink.

Stefan leaves his post smooth and gently comes up from behind. He stealthily sweeps her messy shoulder length hair to the side to speak by her ear "...But I'm just getting started." He plants a tongue filled kiss on the space of her neck making her shiver all over.

"But I have responsibilities..." Bonnie sighs weak as he continues to kiss her skin. She swallows what's left in her throat to speak, "….And a life to get back to." He distractedly moves to the other side of her neck to kiss it as well, making sure to give it the same amount of attention.

"Your words have fallen on deaf ears." Stefan muses, pecking her sweet and slow making her whimper.

"Well maybe you need to get your hearing checked," Bonnie answers coquettish, succumbing to the feel of his grip on her thighs. His fingernails drag against her silky robe, bunching the fabric until he can feel bare skin. Her eyes sweetly close, peeping his game and still loving every second of it. While also thinking her swollen womanhood can't take another round.

"You must have me mistaken for someone who cares." Stefan whispers, his voice drops a few octaves. Pressing his sudden erection against her bottom, bringing them as one. She practically has no space left, being squished between the sink and his pelvis. His touch leads a trail upward finding the robe's opening, to hungrily cup and hold her breasts in both his large hands. Where his digits pinch and tease her nipples to harden.

"But I care. I care a lot about where this is going. Where we are going. Because you are not you." Bonnie comments, almost in a moan, amusing him so. She was still mindful of her situation in absence of his humanity. She cares what her friends will think. Her reputation is on the line. She's worried she'll lose herself completely to the vampire's infatuation.

Stefan holds her tight, one hand goes south and he hums a tune of his own. His voice is masculine deep. So poignant, she can feel his vocal cords reverberate against her back. "Hmmmm I bet you do care. And that's going to end today. Because when you're with me, I am at your mercy. And I will do whatever you say, but first…" His sentence is half-finished.

She realizes where his hand is going, he scrunches the bottom of the robe to rise. The bed of his fingers glided upward. He leisurely slips two fingers inside her womanhood, lodging his digits as deep as possible making Bonnie shriek of both pain and pleasure. And he's not shocked at all to find her very wet. He makes a pleasing noise of his own at the feel of her sudden slickness. "…You have to leave all your inhibitions at the door. I have to please. I want to. I need to," he says.

"But Stefan, what if I can't?" Bonnie moans. This was too much to handle. He was too much. It was everything good and bad all at once. The way he was talking to her, the way his fingers were rubbing all the right places, making her hunch and crouch over submissive. _God she could cry._ He keeps her from falling forward, pulling her back with his muscled forearm, angling her head so he can look her in the eye.

"Bonnie…" Stefan calls her name crucial, making sure she heard every part of him. "You said I could have you. And I did and I'm not finished." He smooches her lips heavy and passionate, making her quiver and moan in response, then purposefully pulling away to prove his point. That she couldn't deny him.

He nestles his chin into the curve of her shoulder, forcing her to look at their reflections in the large mirror ahead. His one forearm wrapped around her entirely, meanwhile his digits still expertly work antagonizing and slow between her legs. He hugs her possessive until she's on her tippy toes, pulling her upward to reach his height. That's how he liked it. Commanding. Making her come to him.

"And if I don't agree?" Bonnie harmlessly flirts back, thinking of the potential what-ifs that hadn't crossed her mind until now.

"Then I'll be sure to use my vices and convince you," Stefan answers baritone, his free hand snakes up to hold the side of her throat. He's not smiling, making the allure terrifying. He's certain, his disposition is very clear. Making the idea of choice appear as just an illusion. "I'll stop if you want me to. But then I will be displeased…" He takes his time to speak now, putting emphasis in each syllable "...Because it's sexy when your legs tremble. When you shrink as I rub your pussy. When your thighs lock up around my waist just before you release. Then you cry my name. I want that. I want you until there is nothing left."

The sweet lullaby in his voice is scary, entrancing her thoughts. Arousing her all the same. This must be a dream. It had to be. Everything was spinning like she was high off a drug that coursed its way thru her veins, taking her on a ride as if he were spelling her. The urge to act had never been more strong.

Bonnie moans eyes closed and pushing against his hand, encouraging Stefan to finger her deeper. Somehow getting the sense that he was exactly the type of man to keep promise. And feeling like she too was using him.

It occurs to her now that this is what Stefan had in mind from the start. That her sex and body was the bargain of the deal. The terms he was going to fulfill in exchange for her blood.

Stefan turns Bonnie around to face him, his brows wore that pensive expression. Without further question, he lifts her petite weight to sit on top of the bathroom counter sink. Bringing her thighs upward to wrap around his waist. He kisses her savage, cruel. Intensifying the feel of his full pout expanding against hers. Simultaneously, he begins undoing her kimono robe. Letting it fall and pool onto the counter's surface making her nude again. She catches his swirling tongue each time their heads change angles to kiss, catapulting the chemistry.

With strength Bonnie wasn't anticipating, Stefan hooked his forearms underneath her thighs and tugs her lower half to meet his crotch. Reeling her in like bait. Her back slants against the hard surface of the tiled sink, feeling the metal faucet poking her back's spine. Now she's pretty sure her ass and every other body part will have purple welts and bruises when they are finished. But they will be his. His markings of pleasure.

Stefan holds his engorged cock, the other hand keeps her upper thigh prisoner to his side. Watching as her eyes complicity roll to the back of her head while he leisurely guides himself into her entry. _"Oh-Stefan."_ Bonnie moans, satisfying his need to have and possess.

"_Yes Bonnie." _Stefan sings, somewhere between flattery and aroused. He stands up straight while lazily stroking her at an in-and-out pace.

Her head falls back to rest against the foggy mirror, maneuvering with him despite the painful confinement. He carefully watches his witch beneath him, cumming against his cock. With the shower water still running.

**XXX**

By the time Bonnie got to school, it was after third period. Stefan wouldn't let her have it any other way when he demanded that he drop her off at school. And she pretends they didn't just have life altering sex throughout the duration of the accompanied ride.

Stefan puts the Porshe in park, and eagerly jogs to the other side before Bonnie can lift a finger so he can open the passenger door to let her out. She adjusts her one shoulder satchel bag thinking he's a show-off. Now she just knows everyone who's anyone will be certain they did the deed just by observing them standing next to one another.

Stefan acts like nothing is out of the ordinary and casually slips on his favorite black shades before closing the car door. Proudly smiling to himself as if he had successfully ran a marathon.

"Umm…are we going to talk about what happened?" Bonnie finally cleared the air after the long car ride of silence. Which wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but rather peculiar.

Stefan throws one arm overtop her shoulder, making his tall height very visible next to hers. "You're welcome." He states conceded, grinning and running a single hand thru his perfectly thick tresses—while also thinking of her legs thrown over her head.

Bonnie huffs, crushing two hardback books against her chest. She pushes his arm off of her shoulder. Not that she didn't want him touching her. But it takes everything in her will power to stop the right side of her mouth from curling into a smile. "That's not what I was referring to genius," she grumbles feeling a little embarrassed. If there was ever such a thing as too much moaning, she was probably victim of that.

Stefan snatches the two books from her hand, then tucks them under his other arm, to which she doesn't object when he unofficially offers to carry them. "Oh so you weren't referring to what happened in your bedroom." He replies cheeky, reading her unconventional thoughts.

She blinks several times, feeling distracted. "I meant you escaping your family basement." She tells as they walk side-by-side.

"It really is so thoughtful of you to worry about me." He notes sarcastic.

"I'm not worried…Just concerned." She rebuttals correct, but unsure and in fear of sounding clingy. She couldn't have him believe she was completely unguarded. "Damon is probably looking for you as we speak. Everyone's going to ask about where you've been and I don't want to lie. But they can't know about it either."

"About me fucking you?" Stefan replies blunt, peering at her uncouth.

She was still trying process it and where to go from here. That "they" happened and here he was being so casual about it. "I should have known," Bonnie whines to herself.

He smirks optimistic, remaining silent and unbothered. Actually, he was thinking about his next meal.

"Stefan please, I need you to say something." She begged, finding it hard to hide her trouble.

"Something." He answers quite literal, without looking.

"I meant something useful." She pinches his arm thinking a bit of pain might do the trick.

"As compelling as it may sound to worry about such useless problems and people, like my idiot brother for instance...As you can see..." He gestured to his fine exterior, of not giving a fuck "...I am not capable of doing such things. Much less trivialize over something so simple as partaking in intercourse, which is a perfectly natural instinct I might add." Stefan proclaimed, while swiping imaginary lent off the bed of his grey-tshirt. Yes, he was definitely starting to feel hungry.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to break bad news to a friend. That _I..._in a moment of utter and pure weakness...slept with said friend's boyfriend," Bonnie professed, suddenly feeling a huge weight lifted from her shoulders from saying it out loud.

"Ex-boyfriend I might add," Stefan leans in to correct her. Then she suddenly looks at him alien for acknowledging the personal distinction.

Bonnie shakes it off thinking it was probably nothing, returning to her forethoughts. "The point is I'm the one in hot water right now. And what are we going to do about Klaus?!" She figured to bring it up now or never, automatically thinking of everyone's safety.

His jaw ticks now. "Klaus is a sadistic ass-hat. I think we've already established that fact by now."

"Stefan be serious. I need to know I can trust you." Bonnie glares at him stern, snatching her books back and shoving them into her bag.

He walks chin high and looking forward. "Klaus is my problem, not yours. So stay out of it." Stefan quips assured, keeping her in the dark. He stops and does a half turn to face her, reputedly declaring himself. But the real problem was that he didn't trust himself around her. Not when he himself could be compelled.

"Well don't make me responsible for incapacitating you to the point of no return. I can't be your blood bag forever. My life does not revolve around you. Or anyone else for that matter." Bonnie advises, brow raised high and thinking of her best interests at heart. And either the thought was racking around in his brain somewhere or he wasn't listening. She wasn't quite sure.

Honestly she didn't want things to resort to violence, but it was the most realistic response she could offer. Stefan was the suffocating type and she didn't want their attachment to cripple her furthermore than it already did. Because who needs romantic feelings to rear its ugly head in anyway?

A sea of students pass them by in the outdoor commons, reminding her they aren't alone as a dull voice breaks their staring contest.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in." Damon approaches footsteps moseyed and dramatic, wearing all black looking like he was prepared to attend someone's funeral. Metaphorically perhaps his own.

Stefan holds his position and his eyes roll pompous, letting his head follow to the source. "Damon! It's a lovely day wouldn't you say?" He greets dry and loud, gesturing to the bright and sunny surrounding. "How's your jaw?!" He asks head-tilted, evoking the memory of punching the other square in the face. The moment feels more than typical when Elena is walking two feet behind Damon looking less than enthusiastic.

Damon's face contorts in the kind of way it did when he tried not to grimace, so instead his steel blue eyes expand and narrow. "Its fine thanks for asking. How's your shoulder?!" He answers mocking.

Stefan beams in return, looking beside himself and knowing his brother well. "Better than your ego I'm quite sure." He replies quick.

Now everyone is standing in a wide circle, and the intended pairs seem quite obvious based on the ample distance the doppelganger puts between her and the witch.

"Bon I heard you weren't in class this morning." Elena dared to mention, even if it meant publicly airing her out in front of everyone.

"Yeah Bon, what she said." Damon commented faux-pas, wry in expression.

Bonnie clutches her bag in arm, holding it close. "Well I'm here now. And I'd appreciate it if everyone stopped giving me the third degree." She answered, also looking at Stefan as if the condemn would take some heat off of her. She ignores Damon entirely.

Elena suddenly gawks at Stefan disapproving, clouding her thoughts in a shroud of pale grey. Really she was still embarrassed from what happened at the mansion, and more interested in knowing where he had ran off too.

"Vedo che non perdi tempo (I see you don't waste any time)." Damon indirectly addresses Stefan in Italian. Knowing something was up.

Stefan simpers, and wipes the corner of his mouth with the bed of his thumb, asserting his body language. "Sei pazzo che l'ho scopata prima? (Are you mad that I fucked her first)" He replies bold.

The two girls were taken aback and look at one another confused, trying to figure out what exactly the brothers were saying. Elena specifically because she had no clue Stefan was fluent in Italian, so it made her more than cranky.

"What are you two saying?!" Elena bum-rushes the conversation, staring only at her ex-boyfriend, who continues to lock eyes with Damon.

"Sei una feccia, lo sai (You're scum you know that)." Damon says, cracking a huge smile that even his sibling knows is more than fake.

Stefan smiles back, baring all straight teeth, and removing his shades so they rest on top of his head. "Ho imparato dal meglio no (I learned from the best didn't I)." He says, keeping the other in his thoughts.

Bonnie interrupts. "As much as I'd like to stand here and listen to you two chat about God knows what, I have class in a few minutes." Her conscience was pounding. And the inquisitive stares coming from Damon and Elena didn't help either.

"I'll walk with you!" Elena speaks up, with her heels lifting off the ground to follow. Deciding to deal with Stefan and his bullshit later. Before Bonnie can protest, she was already walking along-side. Leaving the two men to duke it out on their own. "So I called you last night. You didn't pick up." Elena tries to be tactful, not accusatory of course. "Is everything okay?!" She sounds sweet about it.

"I needed a break." Bonnie sighs, trying not to be rude. But gets the feeling she won't take a hint.

"Look I know things have been off between us lately," Elena comments ambiguous. But she truly didn't understand. The two couldn't be more at odds than this moment. But she keeps going. "I can't thank you enough for keeping an eye on Stefan. You know with Damon mentioning you offering to help an all?!" Elena ended uncertain, needing answers from the source.

Bonnie pffs while thinking—_I did?! _"Of course. Good ole Damon did suggest that," she finishes the thought out loud. It goes over the brunette's head, like many things.

Elena starts to anxiously twist her fingers together. "I'm super grateful. I really am." She adds, coming across as patronizing.

Bonnie gulps what's left in her throat. "Elena I have to tell you something." It feels like she's drowning in guilt. Maybe it was regret.

Elena locks her arm into Bonnie's because that's what good friends do. Trust each other with secrets and most importantly be totally and absolutely honest. She makes sure they are inside the school building, away from the prying ears of the vampires super hearing. "Bonnie you can tell me anything. You know you're my best friend." _Like she needed the reminder._

Bonnie takes a breath. "Stefan has not been himself lately." She intoned sounding vague and tired. Tired of being the one to spare the brunette's feelings. And fixing everyone's problems except her own.

Elena nods understandingly, impatient even. She unconsciously lets go of Bonnie's arm to put some distance between them, calculating what that meant for her. She shakes her head frustrated, "Yes I know that part already. But Stefan seems to be clinging to you of all people."

It was not what was said, but rather the implication behind it. That "it" was unlikely. "And why is that surprising?!" Bonnie hard presses back.

Elena scratches her head, beating around the bush. "I don't mean it like that, but it kind of is. He's been avoiding me and so are you," she points, not really answering the question.

It felt wrong to be defensive considering what Bonnie was doing behind closed doors. But she was over playing second-fiddle to her friend. They needed to know that she was fragile too. Capable of being broken, and unperfect. The difference being no red carpet was ever rolled out for her when she needed aid. And that wayward needed to change. So Bonnie had to carefully sort out the right thing to say.

The two are interrupted almost immediately when the blonde shows up, instantaneously breaking the tension. "There you are!" Caroline chimes, interjecting the aim at Bonnie. Coincidentally in the right place at the right time. "I heard you were sick. Are you feeling much better?!" She asks.

"I am?" Bonnie repeats, crossed in the form of question and statement.

Elena is royally confused at the shift, and two seconds away from stomping her feet. "You're sick?! Since when?" She looks at Bonnie bewildered, eyeing her up-and-down searching for evidence.

"Duh Elena! Can't you see the girl has had a rough weekend," Caroline sasses, presumably in the form of rescue. Knowing what she knew. She throws an arm around Bonnie making them do an about face, forcing the girls to walk in the direction of their next class. "Stefan tried to attack her remember?! I mean its quite obvious if you can't tell. He was not exactly subtle considering that he was running around maiming people. He practically choked her to death before Damon came to stop it."

Bonnie assumes the blonde vampire overheard the conversation from a far, quickly putting a stop to what was potentially about to be a disaster.

Elena back tracks when the incident slipped her mind entirely. "Right, I completely forgot." She agrees weak, making her voice fade into the background. Not like it was on her list of top priorities.

"How are you feeling Bon? Angry, livid?!" Caroline vocalizes before anyone can get a word in. "Because I would be too especially after Stefan pulled that embarrassing stunt the whole town will probably never forget."

How could they forget, he jacked up the charity bidding making Bonnie the spectacle of the night.

Elena feels the sting of her ex being thrown under the bus more than anything. And how that would make her look in the process. Her eyes roll tepid. Because nothing was adding up.

They trio head into their next class. Students filter into the room before the teacher can close the door. Conveniently making them drop the subject, leaving it as an afterthought for later. The girls scurry to find their separate seats.

Caroline had turned around at her desk catching wind of Bonnie who mouthed a quiet _"thank you"_. She smiles warm in return. As if she was trying to say: _Your secret is safe with me._

All happening with Elena out of sight and mind. This time she knew she had to get creative. And the doppleganger was no stranger when resorting to desperate measures. Because now was the time, for Elena to do things her way.

**XXX**

_A/N: You would think the quarantine would be the best time to write, but I've been busy and kind of struggling to find inspiration. Nonetheless, thank you for the encouraging messages and reviews. It really motivates me to write faster knowing people are enjoying this story. FYI: I often update the existing/previous chapters to fix typos and add dialogue when I feel certain scenes are lacking. Forgive me for putting so much focus on Damon and Elena (gag) this chapter, but it's there for plot reasons. Anyways...I always felt Elena didn't deserve Stefan and his loyalty. But I will try not to write from a bias perspective, considering that Bonnie is also being dishonest here. What do you think?_


End file.
